Revenge is Best served Blue
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: SQL to 2 Tough 2 Die. As Danny tries to move past his ordeal with Thomas Wilder, his life takes a tragic turn and he struggles to reclaim it. Will he succeed? Or will he be lost to revenge for good? CHAP 30 up now
1. A Voice from the Grave

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 1 – A Voice from the Grave?****

 **Summary:** **SQL to 2 Tough 2 Die.** As Danny tries to move past his ordeal with Thomas Wilder, his life takes a tragic turn and he struggles to reclaim it. Will he succeed? Or will he be lost to revenge for good?

 **Disclaimer:** Everything from Blue Bloods belongs to CBS and well not me lol I only own my muse (Alice love her!) and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up (which in name are only coincidence if they match anyone reading and not intentional!)

 **A/N:** Hey my dear Danny fans…we're back! So we decided to come back to the Wilder sequel b/c we LOVE Danny whump and angst and all that good stuff hehe and this is not from Danny's past so that means in this current TL anything can happen hehe hope you all are ready because here…we…go!

* * *

 **~ending to Too Tough to Die~**

 _"Everything's just as it should be," he answered with a smile and then joined in the family conversation. With that he settled back into his seat, took a sip of his wine and told himself that it really was over and he wouldn't have to worry about the Wilder family again; this thing with the so-called family would probably die down now that Wilder was dead and he was exonerated twice-the case against him and Thomas Wilder wouldn't be reopened. That was it. He wouldn't worry about it again. At least that was the plan he made for himself._

 _It was a good plan._

 _One he thought was solid._

 _He'd…be wrong._

 _But as Danny enjoyed the rest of his Sunday dinner with his family he was unaware of the danger that slowly simmered outside or the set of dark eyes that watched their house intently; watching with gritted teeth and a heated countenance._

 _It's not over yet Detective Reagan. You might have won this round but in the end you'll lose the war! I'll let you enjoy your life for a bit and then…get ready for round two – which I will win. And you will lose – EVERYTHING!_

XXXXXXXX

 **~Two Weeks later~**

She stood alone in the quiet cemetery, her dark eyes fixed on the modest slab of concrete before her; her mood as grey and somber as the dark clouds that embraced her. A tears welled and trickled to the ground and there was nothing that she could think of that would calm the growing tsunami inside her; a silent tidal wave of vengeful emotions.

"No one else understood you. Certainly not the man who _murdered_ you," she whispered in a clipped tone as her eyes narrowed and her fists balled. "You were caring and attentive and…brilliant! Misunderstood but you were brilliant! I don't think I ever told you that enough."

She closed her eyes tightly as her heart started to ache a little but the wheels inside her brain gained vengeful momentum. She opened them slightly and let the dark pools rest upon the black letters etched into the tombstone before her.

"I will make this right. Your death will not have been in vain. I will see that you get justice by making the person who ended your life PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! Pay…pay with everything they hold dear! EVERYTHING!"

Her angry voice echoed in the stillness around her as small droplets of rain started to pelt her with a bit more angry force and she knew her visit would be cut shorter than desired. "I know what to do. You taught me well. I just wish that you could be here with me…we started on a small quest and then I got sick and for that I eternally apologize. I wasn't there in your hour of need. I will have to live with that failure but I will not live with DEFEAT!"

She slowly stood up and tightened the dark fabric around her neck and then gazed down at the small grey slab. "Our enemy will know what it feels like to lose something they love more than anything…something they hold so dear and then…then they'll be the one to take their last breath at my hands!"

She knew it was time to leave; not wanting to be seen in New York as she had kept her existence hidden from the world for as long as possible. Of course the name she went by now, would in no way connect her to the person she was going to avenge; she had taken so many steps to ensure her anonymity and would use that to her advantage.

"I will see you again."

With that she turned on her booted heel and slowly headed toward her waiting car; the small little grave marker lay silent in the wet grass as it waited for her return while the droplets of rain angrily pelt the simple black letters etched on the front – _Thomas Wilder_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Doc…" Danny greeted with a wide grin as he entered the musty smelling building early the same morning as the mysterious figure visited his dead nemesis's grave. "You sure you're ready for this old man?"

"Should ask you the same question," Dr. Michael Day replied with a wide grin of his own as he watched Danny near the boxing ring with his gloves on and ready to go. "Two weeks…how are you holding up? This is off the clock of course," he reminded Danny with a firm nod.

"Good…Blueridge has pleaded guilty to a few lesser charges but in the end all the evidence pointed to Wilder as all Wilder's loser cronies kept their own blackmail evidence on him. No honor among bastards. He'll be safely tucked away for a few years."

"Good…riddance. But how are _you_ holding up?"

"Some nightmares…" Danny paused as he tried to shrug off his continued nightly battle as no big deal. "But it's no big deal. Hasn't affected work and family so that's what counts right?"

"Oh and just a little issue about your own personal emotional well-being."

"You all talk and no action?" Danny gently goaded as the two of them finally started to spar. After both were healed physically, Dr. Day suggested that Danny engage in a bit more physical activity, especially if he had a rough night, the night before. Danny had balked at the suggestion at first but after the first two rounds, had to admit that he felt better an Dr. Day could only offer him a smug smile.

An hour later both sat on the sidelines and offered heavy gasps as they slowly undid the laces on their boxing gloves and let their anxious heart beats echo in the quiet surroundings. They talked a bit longer about things in general before it was time to hit the showers, change and then

"Alright…gotta run," Danny stated as the two of them walked out of the men's locker room about a half hour later; the once quiet interior space now populated with a few more wanna be gym enthusiasts. "I'm okay really…I'll let you know if I need help."

"That's when I'll be telling you you need help," Michael deadpanned. "Oh by the way…I met someone."

"Yeah, who?"

"Emily. The four of us will have to do dinner one of these days. You know…an adult date."

"Linda plans that stuff. I'll tell her," Danny chuckled as Michael just offered him a headshake and the two of them parted ways outside and headed toward their separate vehicles. As Danny neared the Jeep he found that his mood was a bit lighter and told himself that he was now back on track and that everything was going to be fine…that was the plan for the day and it would cooperate for the most part with the start of it and the bulk of it being okay…the ending…? That would remain to be seen but for Danny it would plunge him back into emotional darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"You're in a chipper mood today," Maria Baez commented as Danny entered the precinct about a half hour later. "You win the lottery?"

"Yeah I have you as my partner," he shot back in sarcasm as her lips pursed. "Nah just…every day is better so…that's good right?"

"Course it's good…just that smile makes me…"

"Nervous?" He wagged his brows as she shook her head no. "Fine…so what do we have?"

"Plain old homicide. Think you can handle it?" She teased as he shot her a sideways glance. But as they got into the car, Danny's silence started to become a bit more apparent. "What's up with you? Blowing hot and cold."

"Just…two weeks…Dr. Day…he mentioned it and…ah it's nothing."

"And you heard Blueridge shooting his mouth off this morning even though you didn't mention it," she called him on his silent misgiving. "You think I don't know you yet?" She retorted as she arched her dark brows. "The dead could have heard him."

"He was pissed and rightly so. He's awaiting sentencing in his own precinct. I'd be pissed too," Danny replied as he tried to slough it off as nothing. "Not really getting what he deserves. Should lock him up for life."

"Well the Feds found evidence on him too right? You might get your wish."

"Wilder…damn bastard. Not sorry he's dead."

"Doubt anyone is. But at least you won't have to worry about him anymore," Maria reminded him firmly as Danny's lips drew into a thin line. "Danny?"

"Keep telling myself that."

"He'll only be with us a little while longer…then no more for a good number of years and when he gets out?..." her voice trailed off as his stony gaze fixed itself outside the window. "Squeegee boy?"

Her words made him laugh and he couldn't help but look over and give her a warm smile and nod in agreement. "Glad one of us is the voice of reason," he complimented as they reached their first case's initial destination. "Alright…let's see what kind of new scumbag we're dealing with."

Danny was glad the rest of the day was busy with the case as it kept him from dwelling on Dr. Day's comments and the fact that he heard Blueridge's taunting remarks coupled with the fact that, despite what he told his new friend, the nightmares had only partially subsided and most nights he woke up in a cold sweat with his heart racing and mind flashing him tormented and distorted images of his captivity at the hands of his late nemesis Thomas Wilder.

"Alright….quittin' time."

"You watching the clock? That's a first," Maria commented as she watched her partner pull on his coat and offer her a tight expression. "You sure you're okay?"

"Has Blueridge had any visitors?"

"You mean besides his scumbag lawyer?" She countered as he nodded. "What I got that term from you," she retorted as he offered her a small chuckle. "No. Why? Who were you expecting?"

"No just want to make sure that all Wilder's idiot squad are really dead," he paused as her brows knitted. "Never mind…"

"Danny…"

"No, it's all good. Just some lingering thoughts and I don't like to talk about them at home."

"Then tell me," Maria encouraged. "You know you can right?"

"I know…just uh…wanna work through this on my own."

"Strong silent type huh," she tossed back with a hint of sarcasm that made his lips twitch upward into a small smile. "Ah…knew the old Danny was still in there somewhere."

"Every once and a while I let him out…don't tell anyone," he smirked as he reached for his cap and then paused as his phone buzzed. He was quick to pull it and glare at the reminder before he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"What…"

"Nothing."

"Right," she groaned as she watched him give her a small wave and then head for the exit. Her mind travelled back in time to when she was undercover with him in the hospital when he was put in there to try to draw Wilder out and how he had come under the influence and how it played with his emotions. She didn't want to think about what he had to actually endure at Wilder's hands because, she wouldn't admit it to him, but what he had to endure gave her nightmares also; nightmares about losing him and that thought made her heart ache. But because of his current situation she couldn't say anything. It was her emotional burden to bear.

Danny's lungs took in a breath of cool night air as he paused on the steps of the precinct before he started to head toward his car. _Snap out of it…_ he ordered himself… _Wilder is dead, his helpers are dead and Cedric Blueridge is going to jail for a very long time._

"Right…" Danny whispered as he reached his car and then stopped once more as he spied a small piece of paper tucked in half and stuck under the driver's side wind shield wiper. "What the hell…" he gently groaned as he plucked it free. "A damn ticket? Who the hell writes a cop a….damn…ticket in front of the prec…" he started and then stopped as his breath sucked in the same time as his eyes watered and his world started to slow. "This is…not possible…"

His tormented gaze fixed on the face of a woman he…spent time with. But the worst kind of time. Her name was Linda and she called his name….just before Thomas Wilder took her life.

The problem was…this photo wasn't from any of the crime scene photos as Wilder's original phone was never recovered. Someone else had it…but who? "What…the…hell..."

* * *

 **A/N:** eeeks! Hehe oh you know I love my angsty torment! Hey I gave Danny a small reprieve in here hehe and he thinks he's on the road to recovery but is he really? And how will this voice from the grave affect the small amount of emotional stability that he thinks he has? Would love your thoughts on this new angsty adventure so stay tuned as lots more of this and of course returning favorites such as Dr. Day and our favorite Italian Detective – Anthony are back with the Reagan's! please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Toying with the Mind

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 2 – Toying with the Mind****

 ** **A/N:**** Dear readers! Just a note that the site has now posted that when an update is sent out it can take up to 15 minutes for the chapter update to be live (ugh not sure why they changed to this) but please do not despair and keep checking the link so you can read and review. Thanks everyone!

* * *

 _'I'll always be with you Danny…'_

Thomas Wilder's voice suddenly slammed into Danny's slightly agitated frame full force that it was almost as if he had been knocked back a step and had to reach out to his car to steady himself.

"This…Blueridge!" Danny hissed as a set of dark eyes watched from the shadows.

 _"Oh…this is just a very small taste Danny Reagan. You murdered him…you murdered Thomas! Now I'm about to pass sentence on you! DEATH!"_

Danny's eyes frantically looked around, his body turning in a full circle as he quickly scanned for something…anything that seemed out of place. Anything…no matter how small or insignificant it might seem. But nothing was out of place – nothing was amiss – that he could see.

"Sick bastard…he'll pay for this!" Danny growled as his fist hit the fleshy part of his tense palm. He carefully put the picture into a small envelope that he retrieved from his wallet and then looked around once more. A few familiar faces passed and he could only stand there helplessly and offer them a nod or tight lipped smile, all the while, his mind continued to spiral downward into his own personal hell.

 _'What's your name…?'_

 _'Linda…'_

 _'HELP ME! Someone…'_

Danny's fists tightened at his sides but just as he was about to stomp back inside, grab Blueridge by the neck and choke the life out of him – after he had the name of his accomplice – he felt his phone buzz and was quick to pull it and look at the reminder on the LCD screen and then cursed. _You promised yourself and Linda after Wilder's death that you wouldn't bring this case home…it's over…don't put them through this again. This is just a sick joke because he can right now…he'll be gone away for good soon and that'll be it._

Danny slid into the driver's seat and just waited for a few seconds before he started the engine and then headed for home. His paranoid eyes would glance back every few seconds to see if he was being followed, but his mind failed to realize that he was now being tracked…hunted by a very skilled killer.

 _"Oh don't worry Danny…I don't need to be one, two or even three car lengths behind you to track you. Up until now…you thought it was all over…I've had two weeks to plan…you will be sorry. YOU WILL BE!"_

Danny reached home but paused before he went inside and sent a quick text to himself to check if there were any fingerprints on the small picture that he could use to implicate his current nemesis – Cedric Blueridge and also to check on any video footage from the surrounding area to see who might have been the one to put the picture on his car and if he could find that person and use them to also implicate his current nemesis.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…hey," Danny greeted as he entered his home and then closed the door behind him. He slowly removed his coat and cap and then headed into the kitchen where his wife and sons were and offered them a tension-filled smile. "Smells good," he started with a smile that was less than genuine. Try as he might to engage his family in casual chatter about anything other than work – his mind was dragged back into the emotional mire that Thomas Wilder has forced him to sink into not so long ago.

 _"So Danny…nice domestic setting you have here. Thinking you're all safe and protected…you will be in for such a shock!"_

That night, he quietly crept from his bed as he had done on a few nights that immediately followed his ordeal with Thomas Wilder and headed downstairs to the living room and slumped down onto the couch and just stared at the dark window with a miserable glare.

 _'My name is Danny…what's yours?'_

 _'Linda…what…what are you doing? Oh my G…HELP ME! SOMEONE…HELP ME!'_

Danny felt his stomach lurch and had to rush to the small downstairs bathroom and shut the door before he threw up his supper and then sagged against the wall with a flushed face and aching stomach. "Damn…" he cursed as he splashed water on his face and then looked at his haggard expression. "He…will not win!" Danny told himself with an angry hiss before he left the bathroom and then padded back into the living room.

"Danny?"

He heard Linda's voice but turned around with a startled gasp and his fists balled and ready for action.

"What's…going on?"

"I just…couldn't sleep…sorry for waking you. Just…it's nothing. Go back to bed…it's okay," he tried to assure her with a small smile as she gave him a hug and then pulled back with a concerned expression. "I'll be okay."

He knew she could tell he hadn't told her the truth but his brain kept repeating over and over that he wasn't to discuss work at home and how could he now…after their whole terrible ordeal, tell her that he had gotten another piece of horrifying memorabilia from the Thomas Wilder case. _Why worry her for no reason? I'll find the person on the video recording and put an end to this._

Danny heard their bedroom door close and sunk down onto the sofa and just cradled his head in his hands. _'Do you miss me Danny…I promised I'd always be with you…ALWAYS!'_

"Damn…bastard!" Danny hissed as he pounded one balled fist into the fleshy palm of the other so as not to wake his family more than he had. _This is just a small blip…Dr. Day's comment and then this…Blueridge did this to mess with you but it's nothing!_

As much as he tried to tell himself it was nothing, he spent the rest of the night flipping from one side to the next and woke up the next morning with an angry mood and a mind full of agitation. He was up before anyone else, dressed and left his wife a note that he had to get an early start on a new case.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Danny boy…"

"Hey Phil…I need a huge favor…someone left something on my windshield…on my side and I need to know who…a face…preferably but a car, a bike something and I need it now."

The somewhat shy NYPD computer technician looked at Danny in wonder as Danny's lips pursed.

"And this is only between us okay?"

"No…Baez?"

"Just me for now okay?" Danny countered in a hurry. "This happened yesterday. Gotta know when. I just need…"

"Hey man…no worries I got this okay? We have a street cam outside and I think one across the street. So if they were on your side of the car which was street-side we should still be able to see something."

"And…you needed it yesterday right?"

"You know it."

Danny pushed his way through the open doors and headed toward the quiet men's locker room and then pulled the small clear packet from his pocket and then looked at the picture of the dead woman and instantly shut his eyes tightly. _BASTARD!_ His mind shouted as he reopened them and then knew he had to get the photo tested for prints or any kind of other trace DNA.

He left the locker room and headed for the forensic lab, telling himself that this would reveal something along with the street video footage and then he could march up to Blueridge and tell him that his stay in jail would be just a bit longer.

"Detective Reagan."

"Hey Alice," Danny greeted the older woman with a kind smile. "I need something tested," he told her as he pulled out the small packet and handed it to her. "Results just to me okay?" He directed as her salt and pepper brows arched. "It's…sensitive."

"Detective Reagan…" she started in a somewhat stern tone.

"It's part of an old case with some sensitive…subject matter."

"Alright…but only because I know you'd be lost without me," she stated with a small smirk which made him smile.

"Sunk," Danny retorted as he took his leave and then headed back toward his side of large police precinct – his mind totally distracted. He wandered over to the coffee station and then paused as he heard the helpless woman call his name before Thomas Wilder silenced her for good.

 _'Her death will be on your hands Danny boy…her blood…because you failed to help her…YOU FAILED!'_

"Danny?"

But the soft voice of his partner startled him and he turned around in a heated panic with one of his fists raised.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she pulled back and he looked at her in utter shock. "Danny?"

"Ah damn it!" He cursed as he shook his head and then turned around to try to get his coffee. But her arm touched his shoulder and he turned around to face her with a strained expression. "Sorry…just lost in thought."

"Blueridge?"

"Wilder," he replied with a clipped tone as she looked at him in concern. "Once Blueridge is out of here…it'll be better."

"Want me to go and turn of the CCTV so you can have a few minutes with him?"

"Best partner," Danny countered with a smile. "But…I'd only need a few seconds."

"Right…" she just shook her head as she followed after him as they headed back to their back to back desks and each sat down opposite from the other. She studied his taught jaw and tense shoulders and knew that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Even Dr. Day said keeping it in wasn't good for you."

Danny stopped fiddling his pen and looked up at her with a small frown. "It's…I think it's all in my head. Blueridge…he's just playing games."

"Games? Has he…contacted you?" Baez asked in shock.

"He…" he huffed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her with his lips tightly drawn. "Once he's outta here it'll be better. So…"

"Danny…"

"It's…nothing. But I promise you…if it becomes something I'll let you know."

"Gee thanks," she shot back in sarcasm as he gently smiled. But she knew it wasn't just nothing. Even on the way to their latest case site, she could tell by his tense grip on the steering wheel that something more than just having Cedric Blueridge in the building was eating at him.

He didn't want to keep anything from his partner, as he told himself it was better for him to confide in her about his Wilder paranoia than make his wife and sons worry for what might be nothing. _But this could be nothing either…_ his tried to convince himself as he tried to concentrate on their suspect at hand.

But as soon as his phone buzzed, he was quick to pull it and read the message from Phi.

 _'I have the footage. Come by when you can –Phil'_

"Danny?"

"Yeah…" he nodded as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and headed toward her and their current suspect. He didn't want to raise further suspicion with his partner so knew he'd have to wait until was done with their current scumbag before he could go and see what dirt he could find on a previous one.

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry...had another case to work on. What did you find?"

"Not…much sorry," Phil stated with exasperation as he pointed to the large monitor to the right and then pressed play. "So…this is the NYPD cam on the sidewalk side…"

Danny kept his eyes fixed on his car and watched as the sun started to sink and a few cars would pass by but none of them stopped. And then out of nowhere a hand appeared – all covered in black within a few seconds slipped the picture under the driver's side wiper and was gone – almost in the blink of an eye.

"Son….of a bitch…" he offered a cursed whisper as Phil looked up in wonder. "Sorry…and the street view?"

"Kinda…weird," he replied as he pulled up the other little clip and then pressed play. Again Danny affixed his gaze on his car and watched as the sun fell and the same few cars were seen moving slowly past until…a small figure in black appeared riding a small motorized bicycle, came into view on the camera, neared his car, slipped the photo in and then just kept going.

"And that is…weird," Phil stated again as Danny's teeth gritted. "Sorry man…not much. No face…no body outline…no tats…nothing. All in black from head to toe. Didn't stop…guess that would make sense since they were outside the cop shop but…" he paused in his ramble and then looked up at Danny with a shrug. "So…what's going on?"

"Need to figure that out. Can you send that to me and print…that picture for me?"

"It's…right sure," Phil stammered as he printed out the somewhat grainy photograph and handed it to Danny. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Save it someplace safe," Danny said as he turned and hurried for the door to get to the forensic lab; hoping he'd get better news than Phil had. "Alice?"

"Detective Reagan, it's only been one working day. Do you honestly expect me to have any kind of results?"

"Yeah I do, anything?"

"Yes, the photograph is clean, except from a partial print from a Danny Reagan. Otherwise, no useable or traceable DNA, prints or fibers. Some rubber transfer from the wiper but those are standard issue from…Walmart."

"Fine," Danny huffed as he snatched the report from her grasp. "Can you send me whatever you have?"

"Sure thing. Always enjoy sending someone… _nothing_."

Normally he'd have laughed at the sarcastic remark but this time he found it no laughing matter. _Nothing on video and nothing on the photograph…_ "it didn't just fall from the damn sky!" _And Blueridge isn't that smart!_

He paused in place as he tried to tell himself there had to be a rational explanation and he needed to keep looking – because the alternative was too scary to contemplate – someone in Wilder's inner circle was alive and well and now wanted to resurrect ghosts from the past that he wanted kept dead.

"Danny?"

He turned to see his partner approach with her dark brows raised.

"You wanna tell me…the truth?" She gently prodded as she folded her arms over her chest and then stopped a few feet before him as they both stood in the hallway beside the entrance to the forensic lab. "Our current case doesn't require any CSI work. The guy confessed. What's going on?"

"How'd you find me here?"

"You've been off your game all day, what's up with you? Danny, if there is something going on then don't you think I should know about it?"

"Didn't want to involve you…might be nothing."'

"Might be something," she verbally pushed back. "Don't make me beat it out of you," she added in a lighter tone that he couldn't help but smile at. "You always go with your gut and something tells me this is a gut feeling. What?"

But she was right, he couldn't face this alone and he couldn't keep dodging her. _You trust her…she's your partner and friend…_ his brain reminded him as he pulled the picture and handed it to her.

"It might be…nothing."

"What's this…oh wait…this is from…?"

"Wilder's private collection," Danny replied dryly as her jaw slackened. "It was left on my car yesterday when I left shift. And yes I checked the video footage and it just showed what looked like a kid in all black that put that on my windshield before zooming by at like 60 miles an hour. No prints…nothing. Head to toe black. That's why I'm here. I need to prove that it's Blueridge trying to get one last laugh in."

"Okay so…you checked all the obvious angles…now what?"

"Now I need to check the unobvious ones," Danny huffed as he pulled his phone. "Time to call in the big guns," he gently snickered as he flipped to one of his contacts.

"Seriously…how is Anthony going to help us?"

"With friends in low places."

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Danny….who's playing with your mind? Yikes. But this story is just getting started to bring on the angsty mind games! Will Danny find any clues about who he's up against before he pays some kind of physical price? Eeks! *wink* please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A Small Taste of Revenge?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 3 – A Small Taste of Revenge?****

* * *

"What friends?"

"He has a million cousins…some that have less than…reputable jobs. Trust me he knows a lot that goes on on the street or knows guys that do."

"Jamie still dating his cousin?" Baez inquired as Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…he's…" Danny paused as he hung up.

"What's…going on?"

"Busy…I'll try later," he huffed as he shoved the phone into his pocket and then looked at her with a determined gaze. "I just want to march into that precinct and grab Blueridge by his damn neck and tell him his scare tactic is crap!"

"But…you have no actual proof it was him and that's exactly what he'd say and you'd lose in front of the guys right now on your side."

"Well…when you put it that way," Danny groaned as he gestured for her head lead them back to their side of the precinct. "He must have kept Wilder's original phone somewhere and has given it to someone."

"Thought you said he has no close family or relatives and most of his friends are dead."

"He paid someone."

"With what? Cigarettes? His ass has been parked in a jail cell since his arrest."

"Then he arranged it before he was arrested. Just in case. I need to see the visitor's log," Danny stated as he pushed past her and headed for the holding area. "Hey Mark…"

"Office Reagan."

"I need to see the visitor log for Blueridge."

"Well I can tell you without looking…his lawyer and the union rep," the uniformed officer replied in truth as he flipped the pages to one in particular and then showed the entries to Danny. "Reggie Haskins…Lawyer and of course Jackson Barrows…"

"Union rep," Danny replied glumly at the same time as Baez approached.

"You expecting someone in particular? From what I've heard, anyone close to Blueridge distanced themselves pretty fast. Can't blame them."

"Right…" he huffed as he turned and looked at his partner who offered him a gentle shrug as he pushed past and headed back up to their desks.

"Danny…"

"He's made a connection with someone and either his scumbag lawyer or…Barrows is on his side."

"Course they're both on his side but I doubt either would be stupid enough to say 'go after Danny Reagan some more' and think it'll get him a reduced sentence," Baez tried to reason.

"His place is still under lock and key right?"

"Danny…."

"What? We have no active case right now. Let Jenkins and Chin take the next call," he stated as he headed for the exit door; Baez rushing to keep up. "I need to settle this. The last thing I want is this clown sending something home and my family thinking the Wilder case is back open. No…it ends today."

She could only cast him a sympathetic gaze as they got into his car and pulled away from the precinct. This was going to take longer than a day.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Oh Danny…do you honestly think I've left anything there that you can use to find me?" She asked in a smug tone as she watched his black police issue unmarked sedan stop in front of Blueridge's apartment and then stop and him and his partner get out. "You'll never find me until I want to be found but I promise you…you will bleed….you will feel pain and loss and EVERYTHING I HAVE FELT – DESPAIR!"_

 _She took a deep breath and then settled back into her chair to get ready to make her next move. "Now what was it Thomas always said…oh yes…never let them know you've hit them…until it's too late to hit back…"_

XXXXXXXX

"What a dump," Danny groaned as they stepped into Blueridge's musty apartment.

"Think anything would have been left behind that wasn't put into the evidence lockup? Which you inspected before it was sealed into the case file?" Baez remarked as he looked at her with a small frown. "Just…saying."

"Danny?"

"Jamie…hey what's up?"

"Could ask you that," he replied as he and Eddie stepped into the apartment. "What's going on? New evidence on Blueridge?"

"Just looking for something. You had a call here?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Reynolds on the 8th floor. Regular," Eddie chirped as Jamie neared Danny.

"You need more evidence on Blueridge?" Jamie asked in confusion in a lower tone as his partner and Danny's talked in the other room.

"No…just looking for something…just don't know what yet and before you ask…I don't know what it is…" Danny slightly huffed as Jamie's light brows gently arched.

"He said he has something on you?"

"No. That woman on the 8th floor…is she kinda nosy?"

"Like would she know who visited this apartment and how many times?" Jamie retorted as Danny nodded in agreement. "Probably. She sits at her window all day and looks for petty mischief or makes it up just to call us. Some of her claims have checked out. Most are just I'm sure because she's lonely."

"Reynolds. Right…thanks. How's Maddie?"

"Yeah good," Jamie replied with a smile. "Seeing her tonight."

"At the club?"

"I'm old enough," Jamie snickered as they exited the bedroom and then Jamie and Eddie took their leave to file their report.

"Danny…"

"We need to check all the unobvious places," he told Baez as she neared. "Jamie says she lives alone and likes to chat up Eddie so…"

"So you want me to go upstairs and make a new friend?" Baez inquired with a less than impressed expression as Danny gently chuckled.

"If it was something else you know I'd just drop this…but I can't. I have to know where he got that picture. The last thing I want is to see a bunch of Wilder faces looking at me in the crowd because we didn't get all the damn masks."

"No more nightmares," she added softly as he nodded in agreement. "I'll be back."

He watched her leave and then pulled his phone and dialed Anthony once more.

 _"Gotta be either very scandalous or your sister's doing for you to ask for my help," Anthony Abetemarco deadpanned as Danny slowly wandered over to the window and started to gaze onto the street._

"It's neither…but I'll give you one word and I think you'll want to help me…"

 _"If this is some…"_

"Wilder."

 _"That case is closed."_

"And that's what we're going to make sure Erin thinks that. Look something's happened and I don't want to alarm anyone but I need help. And I need help from someone…"

 _"Who has friend's in low places?" Anthony retorted with a hearty chuckle._

"Cousins?" Danny shot back weakly. "Someone has Wilder's phone. The one. The one he use when he killed…the woman I was in the same place as…look I think it was Blueridge but I need help to prove it. I can't open an official case without tipping my hand to Blueridge."

 _"Send me what you have."_

"It's not much. That's the problem. I'll send it and just see what magic you can work."

Danny hung up and then let his stormy gaze linger on the street as he tried to think on where else Wilder could have dumped the phone and then Blueridge have gotten it to someone after he was arrested. _Damn bastard did it before…had this all planned…_ Danny's mind pondered correctly as his eyes zeroed in on something that seemed amiss. _A Taxi…lights off? No traffic?..._ "Cabs need customers to make money…this street has no traffic…was there when we came in…" his words trailed off as he hurried from the apartment and then headed down the stairs and onto the street.

But instead of coming out the front door and take the chance of scaring the driver, the person he suspects is the current Blueridge stooge he planned to go out the backdoor and try to sneak up on them and at least get a picture of who is helping his incarcerated nemesis.

Danny held his breath as he pulled his phone and readied it and then took a few steps out of hiding and headed toward the waiting cab. However, fate was about to throw him for a wrong detour by the means of a bike courier who called out to Danny to look out as he hopped the curve and sped toward him.

Danny could only curse as he was forced to jump out of the way which instantly gave away his surprise attack. "Damn it jerk!" He cursed as he watched the cab's lights come on and the engine rev up.

 _"Oh you damn bastard!" She cursed as Danny Reagan's form came into view and she was forced to turn on the engine and get the hell out of there. She pulled out of the spot and then sped ahead a few meters but instead of just retreating to her current hideout…she couldn't resist dealing Danny Reagan the first taste of much to come – personal hurt._

Danny watched the cab speed away and could only curse again as he realized it had no cab number, no logo's, no license plate…the only thing that distinguished it as a cab was the color and the top lighted sign that fooled him into thinking it was a real cab when he was upstairs.

He watched the cab speed out of view and pulled his phone and started to call Phil to see if he can get some video footage from the time the cab arrived and possibly where it came from and then track where it went to. However, his plan wasn't about to work as his ears picked up the sounds of screeching tires and he stepped back into the middle of the street and watched as the cab spun around and then sped back toward him.

His eyes widened as the cab neared. Baez reached the front entrance and stepped outside, seconds before the cab connected with her partner's body.

"DANNY!" Baez shouted as he tried to move out of the way but wasn't able to jump over the car fast enough and the cab slammed into the same car that he tried to hop over and get out of the way. His lips could only offer a painful grunt as he rolled over the hood of the car and slammed onto the other side – the sidewalk. "Danny!"

He heard his partner's near as he picked himself up, pushed past her and tried to get another glimpse of the cab. "What was…did you see who was inside!"

"Glad you're alive…"

"Baez!"

"They had a black mask on but…"

"But what?" He pressed as he rushed back to her and glared at her in desperate anxiety. "But…what?"

"The face…wasn't very manly. I don't know…could have been a woman."

"What? Did you see anything…else?" He asked with a slight wince as his hand reached down to his right side and then came back with a fresh smattering of blood on his fingers.

"What?"

"It's nothing…" he huffed as he showed her the small puncture wound. "What else did you see?"

"All in black. And no…wasn't the same size as the kid on the bike that put the picture on your car. Unless….they were on a booster seat," she added dryly as he felt a small bump on his forehead. "You need to get ch…"

"The ER? Freak Linda out? No way…I'll put a band aide on it at the precinct. That was Blueridge's helper. Who else would flee the scene like that?"

She had no words because she knew he was right. A real cabbie wouldn't try to run over anyone much less ram their car into another and then flee the scene.

"That was them…damn it!"

"At least your gut instinct is still on point," she said in sarcasm as she touched his arm and stopped his frantic actions. "You okay?" She asked in concern.

"Hard head right? Yeah I'm fine," he slightly smirked as they headed back to their car and then the precinct. "Okay…tell me what the old woman said," Danny encouraged as they drove back.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they got back, Danny told Baez to check for any calls from their last case while he went to see Phil about any street footage that might help them track the elusive cabbie.

"Hey Danny…still working on this…" Phil commented as Danny neared him with a determined expression. "By the way…man versus cab? Really?"

"Yeah fine…stupid move but I need to know where that damn cab ended up."

"Well…you won't like it…"

"Why…not?" Danny inquired as Phil showed him a bit of street footage that he was able to track down.

"Not much in this area but see here…unmarked cab. No camera close enough to get any kind of look inside and then…"

"No way…the damn Borough bridge?"

"Unis just arrived on scene…cab's on fire," Phil stated as he showed Danny real time from a camera on the other side of the aged bridge that showed smoke and two NYFD trucks arriving.

"Damn bastard! Wiped out any DNA…if they left it behind."

"Who are you after? This guy…seems pretty…"

"Smart? Yeah Wilder thought that also," Danny muttered as he stomped away.

"Thomas…Wilder?" Phil whispered in dread. "Oh my…"

"This can't be…" Danny huffed as he pushed his way into the men's locker room and pulled open his locker door with a bit added force. He quickly pulled off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off; his eyes narrowed as they zoomed in on the fresh crimson stain. He looked down at his side and knew he had to come up with a story to tell his wife other than him tracking a possible Wilder accomplice.

 _'I'm glad that case is over…you were too obsessed with it…'_ Linda had commented.

"She didn't understand," Danny winced as he tried to clean up his side as best he could. He tossed the soiled dress shirt into the trash and then pulled out a spare one he usually kept for surprise court stuff his sister would need help with. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to his wife but he reasoned that this way it would keep her worry down.

Danny looked at his somewhat haggard appearance in the mirror and offered himself a grimace. "Blueridge did this…" he tried to brush the thought out of his mind to go downstairs and pay his incarcerated nemesis a visit. He knew he shouldn't. But in that moment his brain failed to hear the voice of reason.

Would it cost him?

"When I find out who he paid to do this…I'll personally throw them into solitary!" Danny hissed as he slammed his locker shut and exited the room. "They'll both pay for this!"

XXXXXXXX

 _"Damn that was too close!" She hissed as she paced her small, dark lair later that same afternoon. "Damn you Reagan…damn that instinct you have!"_

 _She took a few deep breaths and then went back to her little shrine and lit another little candle. "You should have been there Thomas…just before the car sent him flying…I know I saw fear in Detective Reagan's eyes. Might have only been for a few seconds…but it was THERE!" She shouted; her mind taking comfort in the sound proof cladding on the walls around her._

 _"You achieved that…you had him in your grasp…you saw his fear…you controlled it…you made him fear you! I want that power…I want to feel that same control…just before I take his life…FOR GOOD!"_

 _She took another few deep breaths before she slowly wandered over toward another area that held an assortment of pictures of a personal nature – but not for her, personal to another person…the object of her vengeful motives – Danny Reagan! "Oh you will be afraid Danny…and I'll be the one to put that fear into you…and just before you take your last breath you'll know…Thomas Wilder did in fact beat you!"_

 _An evil giggle escaped her lips as she pulled out a red marker and started to twirl it between her delicate fingers. "But I want you to suffer first…really suffer…" her voice paused as her dark eyes started to scan a barrage of familiar faces before her…"but who will bleed first? Who…indeed…"_

 _She already knew…there was no question…no doubt…no turning back. "You_ _ **will**_ _be sorry…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny's up against one vengeful foe! Yikes! Had to get some Anthony in here and some Jamie and of course some Danny hurt hehe but hmm will he get any clues at all? And of course a few snippets into the twisted mind of our killer eeeeks! Hope you are all still liking this new angsty adventure so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Grasping at Legal Straws

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 4 – Grasping at Legal Straws****

 **A/N: THANKS EVERYONE**! So glad that everyone is enjoying this angsty new Danny-centric adventure and like the other one that featured Wilder this story has no end in sight so hope it's okay that we build the tension and angst! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and that I can personally reply to! To the others I cannot but I so appreciate your time to read and review! **Guest,** **Crystal, Cindy, Rachel, c-c, various other guests, Newbie, Tess, kika, Ruby, Rosie, Jackie (** Most welcome!) **Lili, Lea** (thanks I love female baddies also!) **Cody, Ruby** (to your review in chapter 2 – never say never ;) Alright…here we go with more angsty goodness!

* * *

Just before Danny could march down the stairs to yell at Blueridge for whatever reason he deemed up, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with a small hiss.

"Easy Reagan…you asked for my help," Anthony smirked as Danny returned a dry pout and pulled back with a nod.

"What'd you find? The punk on the bike or scooter or whatever it was," Danny groaned as Anthony's lips drew into a thin line. "Not a good look."

"I need a neck to put my hands around," Danny shot back as Anthony offered a hearty laugh. "Can you help with that or not."

"My cousin Sal said he knows the place where the scooter was stolen from. Said he saw some kids hanging around a few weeks before but didn't actually it stolen. It's a kids scooter so whoever left you that nasty love note wasn't much out of swaddling cloths."

"Nice," Danny chirped as pulled the photos from his pocket and then held them up for both he and Anthony to look at. "A kid…a damn kid…who the hell would rope a kid into this sick game."

"A Wilder?" Anthony retorted dryly as Danny's brows arched. "Jamie's in tight with Maddie. I'm sure he can get footage from the club that might show who Blueridge hung around with before he was arrested."

"I will. Okay I'll talk to Sal and maybe we can get footage for the area and see the kid who stole the scooter and then find out who his parents are and then have them arrested for being lousy parents!" Danny stated in sarcasm as Anthony chuckled. "Thanks."

"Not sure I like this Danny….someone try to bring back Wilder or his sick games in any sense."

"I know. That's why we need to put an end to this as fast as we can. I know it's Blueridge. I just need to find some kind of proof that he set up or paid someone or even just told them. We need to find that kid."

"I hear anything else I'll let you know."

"Thanks.

Danny watched Anthony walk away and then looked back down at the grainy photo that Anthony had printed out from the alley camera behind one of Anthony's cousin's deli. As much as he and Anthony would go head to head on cases his sister sometimes roped him in on, they were both true to the blue and wanted to see injustice end as much as the other.

 _Damn bastard used a kid? Seriously?_ His mind hissed as he turned and headed back on his original course to go down and see Cedric Blueridge. _Just…keep yourself in check…don't give Blueridge any cause for gloating._

"Hey Danny…."

"Hey Jeremy," Danny greeted the older NYPD prisoner clerk administrator; making sure to keep his voice down low so as not to alert Blueridge that he was there. "Has Bluerirdge had any other visitors besides his low life lawyer or the union rep?"

"Just those two."

"Right…course…." Danny replied glumly as he turned to leave. "Thanks."

"But…I did overhear him say to Blueridge…Tom will see you soon."

"Tom?" Danny asked weakly as the older man nodded and then shrugged.

"Course…it is a common name."

"Yeah…common," Danny echoed numbly as the older man looked at him in confusion. "And that was it?"

"Only thing out of the ordinary in the past two weeks. Course…I didn't always hear what he said at all times."

Danny just nodded once more as he turned to leave.

"But…" the older man started which made Danny turn back and look in expectation. "There is someone who would have heard…well almost everything."

"Who?"

"William Fisk."

"The dude in the cell next to…" Danny's voice started in a higher pitch and then instantly lowered as the older NYPD officer nodded in agreement.

"Course…to get him to give up anything he knows…you might need to cut a deal and that would take a good lawyer. Know good lawyers?"

"Yeah…I do," Danny winked as he turned and headed back up the stairs. He neared his desk just as his partner looked up in wonder.

"What's going on?"

"I gotta go see Erin. I'll be ba…."

"I'll drive," Baez volunteered as Danny snatched the keys from her grasp. "At least tell me why."

XXXXXXXX

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Wasn't going to tell you at all," Danny deadpanned as Erin's lips pursed. "Look we don't even know if this clown can give us anything worthwhile but if he can…if it was him that left the picture and…"

"And what?" Erin pressed.

"Look I just need to know what Blueridge has been saying to his scumbag lawyer or the damn union rep. What do you know about Reggie Haskins?" Danny asked his sister as he referred to Blueridge's lawyer.

"Besides the fact that he's a scumbag?" Erin retorted drly as Danny couldn't help but smirk.

"And Anthony said…"

"Anthony? You dragged my detective into this?" Erin groaned as Danny's lips threw into a thin line.

"I mean…"

"Why am I not surprised," she huffed as she opened the small file on her desk. "Okay Noah Blackstone…" Erin read off the brief case notes of the man who was incarcerated before Blueridge but was being held in the cell next to him. "If I go to the DA about this…we need more than suspecting him on leaving a photo of a dead woman on your car. We need to implicate him in something far more serious," Erin stated. "Which is why…"

"Oh come on…what does he have to do? Try to have someone killed? Maybe me?" Danny interjected in anger as Erin offered him a less than impressed expression.

"Do you want me to reopen the Wilder case?" Erin asked seriously as Danny was forced to think about this question before he rushed an answer.

 _If Erin reopens the case, Linda will find out. You promised her…what will that do for your word and the trust between you two?_

"Erin…"

"There is no new evidence against Blueridge that would warrant us to reopen charges against him. You have only a hunch and while your gut instinct is usually right…we don't want him to walk on negligence. Do you want that?"

"No…course not," Danny groaned as leaned back in his chair and then looked at his partner who also offered him a look of sympathy.

"Blueridge is awaiting his sentencing."

"He's playing damn games!"

"But you have no proof," Erin argued back as Danny's jaw set. "I want to help but I need something…I need proof."

"Then offer the guy in the cell beside him a deal!"

"Grasping at straws here, but…let me see what I can do."

"'kay," Danny mumbled as he pushed himself out of the chair to leave.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't say it…" Danny huffed as they neared the precinct; most of the ride spent in contemplative silence. "I know she has a point and it's just…a feeling on my part. But who else?"

"She believes you Danny. So do I but…in her position she does need proof to go to the DA."

"I know. And Linda…ah damn she'll kill me if she knew the Wilder case was being looked at again…by me," he pondered as he stopped the car and then stared absently ahead at the large brick building.

"You're…not gonna tell her are you?"

"No," Danny answered somewhat absently as he kept his stony gaze fixed firmly ahead. "I know it's Blueridge. The picture…and then the cabbie. The cabbie…would need to have been paid by someone…but who? Blueridge…he must have money someplace that he can direct his scumbag lawyer to try to extract and use. But how do we prove it?"

"Your sister is going to look at Haskins and that means his banking right?" Baez pressed.

"Yes…"

"Then let her just do her thing okay? Go home and rest."

"Take the rest of the day off?"

"Shift is almost over and you were hit by a car."

"Technically I was hit by the sidewalk," Danny gently snickered. "Maybe…maybe we can bug his cell."

"There's cameras in there now."

"But not inside his cell, he could…whisper something and knows how to position his lawyer so that…" Danny paused and then looked at his partner's distressed expression. "I'm…doing it again aren't I?"

"Obsessing? Yeah. You are," Baez stated firmly. "Go home and rest. Or…do you want to just do some paperwork or…"

"I'm going to hit the gym and then head home. I gotta blow off some steam."

"Okay…call if you need anything!"

"Yes _dear_ ," Danny joked as Baez shot him a small smile.

 _You should go see Dr. Day…this is affecting your sleep again,_ his brain argued correctly as Danny pushed his way outside and then headed for his car. He paused as he approached and then looked around to see if anything was amiss.

 _"Oh Danny, do you honestly think I'd be that predictable?" She slightly hissed as she watched from a discreet distance. "Home to wife and kids? How much do you enjoy that Danny? Have you told her about me? About the newfound anxiety that Thomas Wilder is giving you even now! In death…he's still one step AHEAD!"_

 _She took a few deep breaths and allowed herself to calm down as she watched his Jeep start up and then pull into traffic. But when she noticed his vehicle deviate from its natural course, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Where to Danny boy…where to?"_

Danny checked a few times in his rear view mirror and could only give his head a shake as he failed to see anything suspicious. He failed to realize that his car had a tracking device on it – failed at this time. His mind was too preoccupied on how he could come up with something new to charge Blueridge with that he failed to see the small dark mini make the same turns as he did. Of course the ill-timed delivery truck was something she hadn't planned but had worked out better than expected.

 _"A gym…oh interesting. Here to work out some frustration Danny?" She commented somewhat mischievously. "Now this…I can have fun with."_

Danny looked around once more before he slammed his door shut, locked the Jeep and slowly headed inside. The mini was parked at an angle he couldn't see, which kept his nemesis perfectly hidden – for now.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Reggie!" Danny called out to the older man as he headed for the men's locker room. Not wanting to take any chances, he carefully stowed his belongings in a secret locker that Reggie had showed him – one that couldn't be found and if so, could only be pried open, thus making it plainly known it had been broken into.

Even though Linda was working that night, he didn't want to take his agitation home to his boys as he recalled how his captivity with Wilder affected them in the worst possible way. The gym was slightly busy, not enough that it was wall to wall madness but enough to allow someone else to slip in unnoticed and just…watch.

 _And that's exactly what she did. Ah…there you are, her lips offered a small smile as she told herself not to play with the itchy sides of the wig and possibly give away her disguise. She made sure she kept herself on the opposite side of the gym and didn't try to do anything to attract any kind of attention to herself. She made sure to wear a phony wedding band so as not to warrant any male attention. She was only there for one man – Danny Reagan. But not in the way he'd want._

"Workin' off a case Reagan?" Reggie smiled as he neared.

"Always," Danny replied with a small huff as he slammed his fist into the well-worn leather bag and then pulled back with a flushed face and looked at his friend with a small smile. "How's Mable?"

"She's okay. Touch of the flue but otherwise still makin' me three square meals a day so that's what counts right?"

"Always," Danny answered as his eyes nervously darted around the room and then back to the inquiring look on the face before him. "Force of habit."

"Lookin' for anyone in particular?"

"Anyone here seem out of the ordinary?"

"This is a drop in, intercity community gym Danny. Look around you. All of them out of the ordinary," the older man reminded him kindly.

"I know but…just anyone? Maybe they came in…after me?"

The older man looked around, his eyes rested a few seconds on each, even _her_ , but since other women had come in that resembled _her_ , she didn't draw any unusual attention to herself.

"No…sorry."

"Ah, it's okay."

"You want Marco to spar with you a little? Work up some real sweat?"

"Sure."

Danny looked around once more and told himself that there was nothing to worry about, the place was busy but he'd know if his car was tampered with and also the locker. He was safe. False thinking.

 _She watched as another gym member got into the small boxing ring with the object of her revenge and watched for a few fascinated minutes before the corners of her lips started to tug upward. As soon as she walked in she had noticed that there were no working cameras. And the one outside she had been careful to avoid._

 _She made sure no one was looking and then slipped into the men's locker room with one goal in mind – to leave another tormented memory for Danny Reagan._

* * *

 **A/N** : oh Danny…so sure of yourself are you? Tsk tsk. I'm happy to hear that my dear readers are liking the idea of a female baddie – me too! And with her picking up Wilder's habits you know things aren't going to go well as we go along. Eeks. I am wanting to build suspense a little bit more so hope no one is wanting me to rush to an ending anytime soon! But what will Danny find in his locker? So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. The Truth is Costly

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 5 – The Truth is Costly****

* * *

"Good…workout…" Danny panted as he pulled back from his match with Marco and offered two gloved fists for him to pump which he did and then nodded to Danny and looked around for his next sparring partner.

Danny worked his sweaty gloves off and then looked around the somewhat busy gym. _What is out of place…_ he mused as he tried to find a face that would trigger some kind of déjà vu in his mind…something that would place a face in the same familial circle as Cedric Blueridge. He knew Thomas Wilder's crew – and aside from Blueridge they were all dead. _Or…so you think…_

And as much as he hated that little voice, he knew it to be true…somewhere deep inside, he always felt that there was still someone out there that had some twisted loyalty to Thomas Wilder. Someone he had overlooked and brushed off as a figment of his imagination. The little voice was right. And he'd find out. But it would cost him. Dearly.

"Done for tonight Danny?"

"Yeah Reggie…time to get home and try to relax with some dinner," Danny replied with a strained smile as he gave the older man a small wave and then headed toward the men's locker room. But as he opened the door, he instantly noticed something that the ordinary man might find out of place – the faint trace of women's perfume or body spray.

 _Sweet, fruity…wasn't here when you came in earlier and wasn't here after you changed and left…_ his brain pondered as he quickly looked toward the secret locker and then hurried toward it. But as soon as he tried to turn his lock, he instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"What the…hell!" Danny hissed as he tried to turn the lock only to find it covered with a fine layer of quick drying glue. "You've got to be…what the hell!" Danny growled as he tugged and tugged at the lock in futility. _This can't be happening…it can't be!_ His mind yelled as Danny turned and stomped back outside and marched up to Reggie's desk with a flushed expression.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me!" Danny insisted in a louder tone that he might have wanted which instantly drew a few inquiring stares in his direction.

"Danny…"

"The lock is…" he paused and then shook his head as he looked at the older man's confused expression. "Come with me."

Danny traipsed back into the locker room and then pointed to the locker that was supposed to be hidden. At first glance it would appear to be part of the duct work but from the side, out of any direct line of sight, his lock sat and waited.

"Who knew it was there!"

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"The lock is glued shut!"

"What?"

"Did you see anyone come in here while I was in the ring? DID YOU!" Danny shouted and then pulled back with a small growl. "Sorry…I know you wouldn't do this but I'm just…got any cutters?"

"Yeah…course. Danny, I give you my word…this is just…maybe a prank?"

"Who knew it was here!"

"Well it's not like it's hidden completely out of view. If someone is looking for something that doesn't fit, they would see this," Reggie tried to explain before he hurried out to get the lock cutters while Danny continued to survey the area around the lock.

 _They wouldn't have time…_ his mind pondered. _You have come here before…it's no secret. Maybe Blueridge told someone…_ he continued to muse as Reggie returned with the lock cutters and proceeded to cut the lock and then stepped back.

"Danny, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I'm not mad at you. Can you check your security camera's for anything that doesn't fit. Man, woman…doesn't matter."

"Woman? Danny…"

"Woman disguised as a man?" Danny suggested as he carefully plucked the lock and then put it into one of the side pockets of his jacket.

"Okay, I'll check."

Danny slowly pulled the locker box open and then looked at an object that literally made his stomach lurch, tighten and then release whatever he had left over from lunch into the garbage can nearby. "Oh…Go…" he started and then stopped as he felt his stomach constrict once more and his mind start to swirl in a dangerous circle.

He lifted his watery eyes back upward and dared to look inside the box once more. "This…can't be," he managed as his shaky hand reached out and gingerly clutched the object of his terror and slowly brought it out into the full light. In a second, his mind was instantly whisked back in time to when he was in the cabin in the woods, cuffed, drugged, at Wilder's mercy and around his neck…

"Not…possible…" he whispered as he held up the black collar and felt his stomach swell once more. It wasn't the same thick leather collar that Wilder used to him to keep him captive but only those within Wilder's closest inner circle would have known that Wilder used it on him and that didn't include Cedric Blueridge.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Danny shouted as his hand started to shake a bit harder and the black bondage collar dropped to the floor and lay at his feet. The silence in the room started to stifle him as he kept his watery gaze fixed on the wretched item that seemed to look up at him in smug satisfaction and instantly Thomas Wilder's voice was back in his head.

 _'I like it on you Danny…keeps you in your place…gives me control OVER YOU!'_

The evidence was gathered up and sealed with only Thomas Wilder (dead) and two others, also both deceased along with Jamie and Anthony. Jamie had gotten there before the local police and insisted the scene be sealed up until the NYPD forensic team had a chance to collect all the evidence, including the collar. He always suspected that during his captivity with Thomas Wilder that Wilder had filmed everything he did so he could watch with twisted delight later on, but who the hell was on the other end of the recordings? Who else had seen his captive plight?

 _'I'll always be with you Danny boy...ALWAYS!'_

Danny heard some the voice of another male patron as he headed for the locker room and quickly forced himself to regroup, stuff the collar into the same side pocket of his jacket, the jacket that he had with him in the open gym area, where his stalker didn't have access to without him seeing them.

"Hey…" the guy nodded to Danny as he entered as Danny quickly swallowed and then nodded back in haste. "You okay? You look flushed."

"Yeah…bad salmon at lunch," Danny gently huffed as he hurried to shove his items into his small duffle bag and then grabbed it and turned to leave. _You can't share this with anyone! Even Baez didn't know about everything that Wilder did…didn't know the details. Only Jamie and Anthony and you can rule them out…forensic team? Don't be stupid…_

But just to be sure he told himself he'd visit the evidence lockup the next day just to make sure that everything was still in there – including the _real_ collar and see if anyone had accessed it after the grand jury hearing.

"Danny!" Reggie's voice called out to Danny which forced him out of his morbid stupor and look at the older man with a tormented expression. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know," Danny confessed in a quiet tone. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well you know I only have one working camera in this place and it mostly points toward the safe area," Reggie replied with a small huff. "The camera outside only points one direction at the door and the one in the back isn't working. There's nothing in the place worth stealing so no point to save to upgrade," he tried to explain. "You think this was more than just a prank?"

"Oh I know it was," Danny replied, not wanting to tell him about the collar. "Okay just…keep your eyes open for anyone that seems suspicious and lemme know."

"Sure thing."

Danny gave Reggie one last nod before he turned and hurried toward the front entrance and then took in a deep breath of cool air, which actually helped bring down some of the boiling heat inside and allowed his brain to clear for a few seconds. He looked up at the camera and visually confirmed for himself what Reggie had told him earlier – the camera only pointed at the entrance from one direction. _Blueridge knew I came here but…and I can see him getting his rocks off with the glue all over the lock but the collar…no way in hell! Wilder died in the woods…Blueridge was arrested and we went over his place…no recordings were found…he couldn't have known about the collar…_

But at the same time he told himself that no one else that close to Thomas Wilder was still alive – it has to be him. _So much for going home with less agitation – instead of MORE!_

As soon as he got home, Danny wrapped up his jacket and stowed it in the truck, not wanting to bring it in inside so that his family might inadvertently see it. _Linda would freak if she knew…dad knew…_ his brain reminded him. He was there but you both made a pact to not tell Linda…she doesn't need to know all you endured at Wilder's hands.

With Linda at work tonight, Danny let himself into his quiet home and then stopped; his paranoid instantly taking hold of him. It held him in place for a few seconds until he heard his boy's voices and finally allowed himself to realize he was safe and so was his family.

"Dad?"

"Yeah it's me. You eaten yet?" Danny asked as he neared Jack's room.

"Yeah. There's leftovers in the fridge."

"Okay great. So…who wants to watch a movie?"

"This late?"

"Yeah can we?" Sean asked eagerly.

"Done all your homework?"

"Yes," both answered at the same time.

"Alright then…you pick and we'll watch," Danny told his boys. He knew that Linda didn't want them to stay up too late on a school night but he couldn't just sit in silence – alone with his thoughts. _I won't let Wilder win…I WON'T!_ sadly for him, that night, after the movie was over and he was in his bed alone – Wilder would win, as he'd dominate his thoughts once more and force Danny to toss and turn all night as he tried to drown out Wilder's mocking laughter.

 _WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS!_ Danny inwardly yelled. This time the soft laughter came from another source – one across the city – from an unlikely source.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Well Danny…I hope you liked the present I left you. And if you think I'll be stupid enough to come there…think again, you'll just be wasting your time staking out that place waiting for me to come back," she mused with a wicked smile as she pressed pause on the small video recording. "Think it looks good on you…might see it for myself…before you die._

 _And you will die…but you won't be first…"_

XXXXXXXX

"Danny? You're here early."

"Hey Mike…yeah I just need to see evidence box TW-29567," Danny greeted the evidence clerk with a small huff.

"Is this for a case?"

"Look just bring the box here and you can stand with me I don't care. I think a piece of evidence might be missing!"

"What? Okay…hold on."

Danny knew he might hear from someone on it but he didn't care…he had to know for sure if the collar was still there or if it was gone and then who might have removed it. "Has anyone come for this box since it was entered when Jamie brought it in?"

"No. You can check the logs if you want."

Danny didn't wait for the older man to finish talking as he quickly pulled off the lid and then started to peruse the bagged contents. But it was only a few seconds later that his hands rested on something that caught his breath. _The collar…the real one…_ his brain correctly informed him. He didn't need to pull it out; his fingers traced the hard leather, circular edge and he knew…it was still there.

"Anything…missing?" Mike dared to ask in concern.

"No…I need to see the log of everyone who had access to this box since it was entered."

"Sure…look for yourself."

Danny's eyes quickly scanned the small list and growled when there were no surprises. Jamie, Anthony, two forensic officers who gathered all the contents and one NYPD officer that had no love for Blueridge in any way.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…no this is fine…thanks," he huffed as he turned to leave; his phone buzzing in the process. "Hey…"

 _"Hey…just got home. Sean said you let them watch movies until midnight?"_

"No…ah…was it that late?" Danny sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose; his wife's irate voice resounding in his ears. "Yeah we uh…just needed to bond."

 _"We did have a deal about that late during the week. What's going on?" Linda pressed in wonder._

"Nothing. Just wanted to bond with my boys? Both had done their homework and I thought it would be fine. They're not babies anymore!" He hissed and then quickly recanted. "Sorry…tough case."

 _"You…didn't bring it home to them last night did you?"_

"No. It stays here. Look sorry. Won't happen again."

 _"Danny…you've been acting odd as of late. What's going on?"_

In those few seconds he struggled with his emotional barometer. _Do I tell her? She'll just be upset you didn't tell her from the very start and then harp on you not to get as obsessed as last time and worry about her and the boys._ Do I not tell her? _Then if she finds out that you didn't tell her, there will be hell to pay_! But that he could justify under the guise of the did it for them. She'd be pissed for a while but it would blow over and all would be right with the world once more.

"Nothing. Look I gotta run. See you tonight."

Danny hurried up the stairs and then into the area where he hoped he'd find Jamie. "Hey Renzulli…Jamie out on beat already?"

"Course he is…he's a Reagan right?" Renzulli retorted with a small smirk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll text him. Not urgent. Thanks," Danny muttered as he turned and left, texting Jamie in the meantime.

 _'Call me when you have a private moment. –Danny'_

After that he stopped by the crime lab once more and deposited the collar and lock on Phil's desk. "I need it tomorrow!" He called out as he turned and left; the young lab technician watching in bewilderment before he started to get to work.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Looks good on you Danny boy…gives me control OVER YOU!'_

Danny felt his whole body shudder as he stood outside the forensic lab early in the morning and watched as his warm breath made trails in the cool air. He hated to be curt with Linda but there was no way he could tell her about the collar; that would just rile her up for no reason. _No reason? Blueridge never knew about the collar and the original is still sealed in its evidence box!_ his brain reminded him in stony silence.

"Damn bastard…who the hell…is playing these games!" Danny hissed as he headed for his car, parked in the side alley and then got inside. His mind was so distracted that he didn't notice the dark figure in the back until movement caught his eye and he felt a 'prick' in his neck.

"HEY!" Danny tried to shout as he tried to twist himself around to see who had just drugged him. He looked into a black mask that held only dark haunted eyes and mocking laughter as his world started to turn black.

 _"Night night Danny boy…"_

"NOT…POSS…" is all he managed in regards to Thomas Wilder's mocking voice before his world went black and he slumped to the side.

"Perfect," she smiled as she pressed stop on the small recorder and then quickly pulled off the mask and pulled over the driver's door. "Wanna take a ride with me Detective?" She sneered down at her helpless prey before she pushed his unconscious frame over into the passenger seat and then put the car in drive. "Oh don't worry…this is only a small warning…just to show you…I CAN!"

XXXXXXXX

Baez walked into the precinct about an hour later and looked at Danny's empty desk and frowned. "Later than usual," she mused as she looked at the case file on her desk and then sat down to get started. "Hope you have a good explanation as to why you're late," she stated absently.

XXXXXXXX

At the same time…Danny's world started to slowly come back to him and it only took seconds to realize that everything was wrong.

 _WHERE THE HELL AM I? HELP ME!_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny's mind is rapidly spiraling downward and now is going to get a personal taste of his stalker's plans. Think he'll find anything before she takes her first victim? And what does she have planned for Danny up next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much‼


	6. Prick Us – Shall we not Bleed?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 6 – Prick Us – Shall we not Bleed?****

* * *

 _At the same time…Danny's world started to slowly come back to him and it only took seconds to realize that everything was wrong._

 _WHERE AM I?_

 _"You back with me Danny boy?"_

 _The collar…no prints…gym…someone's in the car…all in black…drugs…that voice…it's…it can't be…WILDER!_

He forced his eyes wide open and then could only squint into the darkness that engulfed him. Instantly he knew something was wrong as he tried to move but didn't get very far and could only curse the fact his wrists were cuffed behind his back and he couldn't free himself. But his brain forced him to sit still a few seconds to ponder another terrifying fact – he did know where he was.

 _This…THIS CAN'T BE!_ He tried to call out. But all that escaped past the tape over his mouth was a few muffled grunts.

 _"Don't you remember this place Danny?"_

 _THIS IS MESSED UP! WILDER IS DEAD!_ Danny inwardly yelled as his captor sat in the dark with a smug expression on her face. She watched through infrared goggles as his frame struggled in vain. But for Danny the fact that his legged was shackled to the floor forced him to realize that he was dealing with someone way beyond Cedric Blueridge's scope of revenge.

 _"You spent some quality time here Danny…with Linda if you remember correctly."_

 _SHUT UP!_ Danny tried to shout as he just worked himself into a needless sweat as he tried to pull his wrists free of his own police-issue handcuffs. _WHO ARE YOU!_

 _"I hope this brings back fond memories Danny. I wanted to share that with you again."_

This time he felt his stomach lurch. He was held captive in this same room while this then nemesis Thomas Wilder held an innocent woman named Linda hostage until he murdered her. Now…his current captor forced him to listen to Wilder's voice via a tape recorder and as much as he had tried to block out all the images, they all flooded back with each…sickening…word. He could only listen in captive misery as she called out to him for help and he could do nothing and now…now he was forced to relive that sickening moment all over again.

 _"Did you miss me Danny?"_

 _THIS ISN'T REAL!_ He grumbled as he slumped back in defeat and just listened. _HE'S DEAD! THIS ISN'T REAL!_

 _"I'm right here Danny," she pressed play and then stop again on her phone that offered the recorded voice of Thomas Wilder._

 _Whoever the hell this is wants you to struggle…they have you captive…don't give them what they want…_ so with that Danny slumped back against the stone cold wall and forced himself to remain still.

 _OH HE'S PLAYING GAMES NOW?! Her mind inwardly seethed as she reached for something at her side and prepare to make her move._

At the same time, Danny heard some shuffling but since it was pitch black he wasn't able to see anything until his chest was hit with the solid object which literally forced his breath to catch and his core temperature to skyrocket. His lips offered a grunt and his jaw grit as he was hit a second time and then tried to rapidly blink away angry tears that formed when he squeezed his eyes shut for the third hit.

 _"Now Danny…will you finally do things MY WAY!"_

 _He's not real…I shot Thomas Wilder myself! This is some wack job with a recorder! A recorder that Blueridge gave him!_ Danny's mind inwardly reminded him as he braced himself for another hit. Nothing came and he could only tell himself to try to relax for a few seconds and try to get his heart rate to come back down to normal.

But in the midst of all his emotional turmoil, the small voice inside his mind that had begged to be heard right from the moment he opened his eyes in the pitch black was finally given a small box to stand on and let it's voice be heard louder – _that smell…that's the same smell from the locker room!_

He slumped back against the cold stone wall and tried to recall anything about a _female_ in Wilder's posse. _No…he had one girlfriend and a babysitter and he killed them both! The FBI have those files locked away now but you did see them. Agent Parker showed them to you…_ who the hell could this be? A man wearing a woman's perfume or body spray to try to throw him off? _That would explain why Reggie didn't see a woman enter the men's locker room in the gym_ , he falsely reasoned. _This morning has to be related to Blueridge in some way._ Now he just needed to get them to come in closer once more. _What the hell are they waiting for?_

She leaned back on the small stool that she now perched on and looked at her captive through the night vision goggles and let a slow smile spread across her lips. _I would give anything to know what he's thinking right now,_ she silently pondered. _Oh Danny boy…I wonder if you'll ever figure out who I really am or the connection to Wilder before you take your last breath? I hope not…I so want to be the one to tell you…_

Danny painfully shifted in place once more as he tried to listen for anything that sounded amiss…anything he could use to try to figure out something about his captive. Since he couldn't hear street noise, he correctly assumed that this was the same place Wilder had brought him when the woman named Linda was killed a few meters from him. _If that's the case and I do survive this…I'll have all his old places tapped for…well anything…._

But then something quickly forced his mind to snap back to attention…a single sentence that made his blood run cold.

 _"Will you miss me when you're gone Danny?"_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie looked at his response back to his brother as he entered Danny's side of the precinct and spied Baez in the distance. "Hey…" he greeted her as she turned to watch him approach. "Danny around?"

"Was gonna ask you the same thing," Baez replied with a small huff. "Just got a call for a case and I tried his cell but no answer."

"He texted me about an hour ago…didn't say what about. Maybe it's the case?" Jamie questioned as Baez shook her head.

"This call just came in. Our last case is already closed. I don't know what's going on but he's been acting up the past few days."

"Did he say what's going on?"

"Stuff with Blueridge."

"I only helped with the final arrest…Blueridge wasn't up at the uh…cabin," Jamie stated under his breath. "Maybe he went to see Dr. Day? Sometimes if he's in…a session he won't answer his phone."

"Danny said he only sees him now at the gym for friendly sparing matches," Baez replied with a small frown. "But maybe Blueridge's words have finally gotten to him?" She asked more than stated.

"He's still at it?"

"He's pissed and rightly so. Wilder fingered him in a lot of the stuff he did."

"Yeah…that guy was a real piece of work," Jaime huffed as his partner neared them. "Tell him to call me when he's back."

"Sure."

Baez watched Jamie and Eddie take their leave to go back on shift a few seconds before she quickly sat back down in her chair and dialed her partner's number once more. "Come on Danny…pick up," she muttered as she stared at the notes on her desk and then looked at her watch. _Should I call Linda? What if he is with Dr. Day – an emergency session to clear up a few things and I worry her for nothing? Danny said he didn't tell her but…but I hafta honor that…if I ask her where Danny is and it's nothing, then she'll get worried or mad or…_ her thoughts trailed off as she reached for her jacket and stood up to leave. She'd make a call to any uniformed officer in the area of the call and then catch Danny up to speed when he got back…or when she saw him next.

But she didn't have to wait too long for that to happen. Baez pushed her way outside and then stopped short as she spied Danny's car in the alleyway – with him in the front seat!

"What the hell…?" She muttered in shock as she hurried toward the car. "Danny!"

XXXXXXXX

 _Miss me?...gone?...what the…_ Danny's mind started to spin madly as he heard feet shuffling toward him and then felt a breeze pass him and then stop. But with his hands cuffed behind his back he was trapped and couldn't do anything but wait in heated anticipation. He didn't have to wait too long as he once again felt a small prick in his neck and his world went even blacker than he thought possible.

 _"Danny…"_

 _He won't win again…this…_

 _"Danny!"_

 _I swear I'll make him…_

"DANNY!"

Danny's watery eyes quickly opened and looked up in a panic. But instead of seeing his partner standing a few feet above him, he saw Thomas Wilder and instantly his hands shot out, grabbed whatever fabric they could latch onto and yanked him downward.

Baez, however, was able to counter, and thanks to the drug residue in Danny's system his sluggish actions made it easier for her to pull herself free. "Danny! It's me! Snap out of it!"

 _Baez…your partner….you know her voice…your safe!_

"Baez…" Danny managed in a tormented tone as he finally got his weary eyes to focus on her concerned expression. "What…the hell…happened?"

"That's my question," she replied as she helped him stand up and then rest against the side of his car. "Where were you for the past hour?"

"I was…" he stammered as he looked around and then at her and then back at the alleyway and then back at his partner. "I was…I don't know. Someone was in the back of the car…they hit me with something…no drugs…then I woke up in the dark and…" his voice trailed off in a panic as he pulled away from the car too soon to check the back, was hit with a pang of dizziness and stumbled backward. If not for his partner's quick reflexes to help him remain upright he would have fallen to the ground and possibly injured his hands and knees. "I was…I think it was the same place I was…when Wilder murdered that woman named Linda…" his mind tried to recall as Baez looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Danny that place isn't anywhere near here. How long do you think you were held here?" She gently questioned.

"I uh…I don't know," Danny huffed as he rubbed his face and then looked at his partner in concern. "I'm not losing it…I was drugged and taken there…she….they used my cuffs and…"

"Wait…you said she?"

"I did? I uh…right I thought I smelt women's perfume but…same smell as in the locker room."

"What…locker room? Danny, what's going on?" Baez continued to press.

"I don't know but I know this is Blueridge's doing!" Danny hissed as he turned to head inside.

"We have a call and Jamie was here looking for you. Danny…wait!" She shouted as she hurried after him and tried to stop him from going inside. But Danny merely sidestepped her and pushed his way inside as Baez hurried to catch up.

"Blueridge!" Danny's angry voice bellowed as Cedric Blueridge's dark eyes lifted and then narrowed as Danny neared.

"What the hell do you want Reagan?" Blueridge hissed as he remained seated in his prison cell.

"I came to tell you that I'll be personally asking the DA to add to your sentence!"

"Add what?"

"Add whatever else they can! You might think I don't know what's going on…but I do!"

With that Danny turned and stormed out of the prison holding area, leaving behind him a stunned Blueridge and a few silent officers.

"What was that all about?" Baez asked Danny as she held her ground before him as soon as he exited the prison holding area.

"Nothing."

"Danny!" Her voice snapped as another officer paused before he gave them both a side look and then continued past. "What…is going on?" She pressed as he looked at her with a distressed gaze. "You want to take this home and explode?"

"No…" he huffed as he pulled away and just shook his head. "I'm not mad at you…Blueridge…ah hell I'm mad at myself! I know he's getting messages out to someone…somehow but I don't know how and Erin's not moving fast enough!"

She could only offer him a sympathetic expression which instantly turned to concern as his face displayed a small wince for a few seconds before it turned back to anger.

"Did you…"

"Yeah just a small hit to the ribs," he lied as her lips pursed. "I need to find his source and end it."

"Okay…we have a call and then…call Erin and see if she's made progress."

Danny looked at his partner and knew she was right…there was no open case on Blueridge so he couldn't even claim that he gave his time to a more pressing matter. "Right…fine," he reluctantly agreed as he pulled his phone and then texted his sister for an update.

 _'Any word on who's helping Blueridge?'_

XXXXXXXX

"Ah damn…" Danny groaned as he lifted his undershirt in the quiet men's locker room later that same day and looked at the blue bruises that adorned his aching chest. _How the hell do I explain this to Linda other than a takedown at work…only these look like pipe marks and not fist marks…she's gonna be suspicious if I don't have my story straight!_

"Danny?"

As soon as Danny heard his brother's voice, he quickly yanked his shirt down, just as Jamie rounded the corner and came into view.

"Hey…Baez said you were here."

"Yeah…was on a call earlier…" Danny stammered as Jamie's brow furrowed.

"What's going on? This still about Blueridge?" Jamie inquired as Danny slowly nodded.

"It's uh…do you remember him having dealings with anyone…anyone that wasn't arrested or linked to him and Wilder?"

"Wilder…seriously?"

"I know…but do you remember anyone?"

Jamie thought for a moment and then offered Danny a small shrug. "Not…oh wait…" he started and then stopped as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"What?" Danny pressed in urgency.

"Just the woman that was with him the day we arrested him…redhead but I don't remember much else. I just remember telling her to put some clothes on and she got all mad at Blueridge and took off. Otherwise, we figured everyone else out. What's going on Danny? You asked about him the other day too?"

"Blueridge is playing tricks and I need to prove it's him. I want to nail that bastard to wall so he'll remain there the rest of his life!"

"Did you talk to Erin?" Jamie wondered.

"I did but not dad…and you're not going to tell him either," Danny warned as Jamie held his gaze. "I just need to know who he's working with on the outside and if we officially try to squeeze him he'll just clam up. We need to be smart here."

"Okay…I'll check my notes and see if I had a name from her."

"Okay."

Danny watched his brother leave and then remained in place a bit longer before he told himself he had better come up with a good excuse on the way home if Linda were to see the bruises on his chest. He could only hope by morning that something would be found on Blueridge and who his mysterious stalker is before they strike again.

 _Can't be a woman…a guy could wear perfume just to throw me off. They'd know I'd be going after any clue….ANY CLUE!_ His mind inwardly pondered in anxiety. _Unless a very strong woman?_ His brain countered. _Wilder didn't have a girlfriend! He killed them all…_ that you know of, his brain argued back as Danny's agitation started to rise.

He exited the precinct and then stopped as he approached his car and hated the fact that his stalker had turned the tables and that he was now the prey – the hunted. They had turned him paranoid once more and he told himself after he put Thomas Wilder in the ground and his cronies had been rounded up that the days of looking over his shoulder were over.

 _Where the hell are you!_ Danny's mind silently yelled as he pulled a small flashlight and checked the back of his car. Empty. With that he got in and prepared to head home a once haven of emotional peace and security now promised to offer more agitation and mistrust – two things he hated in his personal life. But while his opponent was going to underestimate his determination to prove his point; he'd underestimate the deadly determination to prove hers. In the end…he'd pay the bigger price.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Oh really? He did…right…I need Blueridge alive! He's the one to take the fall for all of this! Reassure him that Reagan is just toying with him and to stick to the plan! He'll be boosted in prison transport but he just needs to remain calm!"_

 _She hung up the phone with a small hiss and then glared at Danny's picture on her planning board and narrowed her gaze. "Trying to undermine my plan are you? You'll never succeed! Cedric is loyal to ME!" She balled her fist and punched at the wall and then pulled back with a seething gaze. She took a few deep breaths before she slowly walked over to her pull up bar and started to work out some frustration with a few expert pullups; a move that kept her upper body strong and toned – it's ability to help move an unconscious Danny Reagan around a definite plus._

 _"Just a big longer…I enjoy the game Danny…much like Thomas did," she purred as she looked at a picture of Thomas Wilder in the middle of her planning board. "You'd be so proud of me Thomas…prouder still of the step I'm about to take – finishing the job you started but weren't allowed to complete."_

 _With that she walked over to her board, picked up a red vial of lipstick and drew an X through a face and then offered a wicked smile. "Goodbye."_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear….danny does not know who he's up against does he! And hmm he might be fingering the wrong man…but will he figure it out in time? Or…? Hope everyone liked the small taste of Danny whump and the mental torment but there is def more to come esp now with Wilder in Danny's head once more. Hehe hope you are all still liking this new angsty adventure and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Poison Us – Shall we not Die?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 7 – Poison Us – Shall we not Die?****

* * *

"Wilder!" Danny gasped as he sprang upright in bed later that same night which forced Linda to scramble for the light and then look at him in shock.

"Danny!"

"Yeh…wha…" he stammered as he took a few deep breaths and then looked at her with a flushed expression. "Sorry I was…"

"Nightmare," she interjected flatly. "Wilder?"

"Huh…no it was…"

"You said his name. Danny it's been weeks and nothing and now…these past few days…" Linda pressed as Danny's mind continued to race with horrible images of himself at Wilder's mercy in the cabin in the woods. "You said the case was over."

"It is!" Danny snapped and then quickly shook his head and offered a remorse-filled expression. "It is…it's just…Blueridge…past few days he's been saying stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He's taking the fall for some of the stuff Wilder did so of course he's pissed and he's just…saying stuff. Got into my head a bit is all…that's it."

She gave him a skeptical look and he knew she wasn't buying most of his story and he knew that also.

"It's nothing."

"You come home late. You're withdrawn. You stayed up late and broke a curfew with both agreed upon and if you thought I didn't see the fresh bruises on your chest when you changed in the bathroom, you're wrong. What are you hiring from me? I want the truth Danny…" she paused before she continued with a small frown. "What aren't you telling me?"

"These…were from a case today…a fight," he lied. He hated to lie but he didn't want to tell her the whole truth about how he got them and worry her needlessly. "And of course Blueridge's sayings are going to bring back…bad memories. It's just…once Blueridge is gone…out of sight out of mind right?"

"Danny…"

"Just a nightmare okay? Those memories…course they're going to resurface when Blueridge mentions that bastard's name. It's no big deal," he sighed as he swung his legs over the bed and then rested his elbows on his knees as Linda settled beside him. "Wilder…he…he was the worst…SOB…I've ever met and he…he got into my head. Dr. Day knows and he tries to help me work through it but…a few things as of late have just brought them back. I don't know when they'll go away. I hope soon but I don't know. Sorry."

She rested her head on his shoulder and both sat side by side in silence a bit longer before she climbed back into bed to get some sleep and Danny headed downstairs to get some cold water and then collapsed on the couch. The night would be restless until morning.

XXXXXXXX

He hated to leave in such a rush but his mood hadn't improved and he just wanted to get a few things off his chest.

"Danny?"

"Hey Doc…" Danny greeted Dr. Michael Day the next morning before his shift as he walked into his office and then slumped down into a forward facing chair. "I know you're always here at this time."

"Yes…doing bookkeeping. Not a session. But you look…flushed. What's going on?"

"I uh…I don't know but whatever I tell you you hafta promise that you won't tell Linda or or anyone."

"What's going on Danny?" Michael asked seriously.

"I would say he's back but uh…but I uh…killed him myself."

"Him…killed…wait Danny, are you saying…"

"Wilder's back."

"Thomas Wilder is dead Danny. I saw the body myself in the morgue. He was dead. Dead dead. He's not back. What did you see? Someone wearing one of those horrid masks?"

"No this is uh…no masks but they know things…things that Blueridge wouldn't have known."

"Who is he Danny?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't see a face and…and it was weird…smelt like a woman but…wasn't…but they had things…things only Wilder knew about."

"What things Danny?"

"Just…it's nothing and the point is…"

"What things?" Michael pressed again as Danny's agitation gained momentum.

"Things that…"

"What things!"

"THE DAMN COLLAR!" Danny shouted before he slumped back in his chair and then shook his head. "This person had…it wasn't the same one because I actually went and checked the damn box, but it was the same type and…and they had a recording of Wilder's voice."

"They left a recording for you?"

"No they uh…I know he's dead but I think somehow Blueridge has someone on the outside that he's using to play these damn mind games. Do you remember anyone…anyone Doc that Wilder used that is still alive and not in jail or in the process of being indicted?"

"Used to…help him?" Michael countered as Danny nodded. "Not that I was privy to. He uh…well as you know he was smart and wily. He kept a lot on the chest and as you know…most of his treatments were for faked episodes that he orchestrated to get himself hospitalized so he could find staff to manipulate. You ran into a few of them but…well one was killed and the other charged as an accomplice. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…me too."

"How did you get a recording of Wilder's voice?" Michael Day dared to ask once more.

"I uh…I'm bringing it home again and of course Linda's pissed. She has every right to be. I had promised her after the Wilder trial that I wouldn't bring work like that home again or make up an excuse to dig up the case again but last night…she heard me say his name and…and it just started the angry feelings up again."

"Are you being totally honest with her?"

"No," Danny groaned as his lips pursed. "I can't tell her…she'd freak out again and probably move us all to some secret location or…something," Danny huffed. "I don't want to run. I want to face this bastard head on."

"And Blueridge is behind this?"

"I don't know for sure but who else? Wilder killed everyone else either related to him or that he was involved with. His main cronies are dead to. Just Blueridge was left to take the blame. When we went to arrest him, Jamie remembered that Blueridge had some girl with him. He thought maybe a street walker or escort as he never had anyone that he talked about at work…do you remember a woman tossed into the mix?"

"No but that doesn't mean there wasn't one. If she was just around for the occasional…lay for lack of a better term, then I doubt she's have been let into their inner circle of trust. Wilder was very wily about that and even those he extended a certain amount of trust to he killed."

"Yeah no honor among bastards."

"I know you'll find this person Danny…but don't let it be at the expense of someone you care about – even yourself. That's what he'd want. Wilder…even now in death…don't let him win."

"Hate the thought of that even coming true."

"Have you confronted Blueridge?"

"A few times…"

"In…anger?"

"A…few times," Danny confessed reluctantly. "Which…I'm sure just gave him something to gloat about," Danny huffed as he looked at Michael's less than amused expression. "I know…it was stupid. But I was angry and I had just got back from…from…ah damn I just want to go into that cell and beat the crap outta him."

"Which is of course what he wants and then he'll lawyer up and you'll never get what you need."

"I need this to be over!" Danny hissed in anger.

"You need a name so this can be over."

Danny knew he was right and settled back into his chair and took a few deep breaths. "I need to go see Blueridge again…"

"Okay…pretend I'm him. What are you going to say?"

XXXXXXXX

"You're here early," Baez commented to Danny as she neared his desk about an hour later.

"Had some things to take care of," he replied as he handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks dear," she remarked offhandedly as he gave her a small smirk. "What's going on?"

 _'I'm sorry Danny…there wasn't any traceable DNA on the collar. Who did you say the DNA should belong to?'_

 _'Not sure…possibly a female but that's what I need to know for sure.'_

 _'Sorry Danny.'_

He couldn't blame Phil as he had told himself that his new opponent wasn't careless so far and had probably learned a trick or two from Thomas Wilder or had been told by Cedric Blueridge that the best way to beat Danny Reagan was to make sure everything was untraceable.

"Saw Dr. Day this morning," he told her with a small sigh. "Just had to talk over a few things. But it's all good. New case?" He rambled on before he looked up to see a look of skepticism on his partner's face. "What?"

"All good?"

"It will be," Danny stated flatly. "I tried to keep it away from Linda but had a nightmare last night and uh…yelled at Wilder and she heard."

"Oh," she simply stated as he nodded. He didn't tell Baez about the bruises, only his brother who had seen in the men's locker room and his wife knew about them; he told her it was from the earlier fight. "Was she mad?"

"A little. I told her it was just stuff from Blueridge. Didn't want to worry her for no reason. I know it's him."

"How can we get proof?"

"We?"

"We," she told him firmly. "Let me help," she implored.

"Not fair to you. This is my battle to fight."

"When it affects you on duty as my partner this is my fight," she reminded him. "Besides…do you really think you'll win this argument?"

"No," he resigned with a small smile and then leaned back in his chair. "Okay so…when Jamie and I went to arrest Blueridge there was a woman with him. I smelt a woman's perfume or that body mist or whatever…but I still think it's man pretending to be a woman. That would be something Wilder would get off on. The deception."

"Did you contact her to rule her out?"

"Don't have a name. Jamie thinks she was wearing a wig that day. One of those costume fake things. He's going to check with Maddie and see if maybe one of the girls at the club was more than "friends" with Blueridge. Otherwise…nothing. No hair…no prints…nothing on security cameras."

"What is your next move?"

"I'm going to talk to Blueridge…"

"Danny…" Baez groaned.

"No…not like yesterday. I went through a few scenario's with Dr. Day…I got this."

Her red lips pursed as she looked at him in disbelief and he could only offer her a small shrug. "Danny…"

"No I need to rattle his cage a little…I'll do it in a politically correct way but I gotta know I got under his skin. I gotta know he's not sitting in his cell with a smug smile on his damn face! I want him to know that there won't be any last minute deal to save his ass!"

"Okay…calm down a bit," Baez coaxed as Danny took a deep breath and then nodded. "I don't like his games either but just don't jeopardize anything that Erin might be working to get."

"I know…I know…I just wanna tell him I know about _her._ "

"Her?" Baez arched her brows. "Who is…her?"

"I don't know either but I want him to think I do and then I want to see if he makes any calls or has any new visitors or…or something. I just need to rattle him a little."

"I don't think it's a good idea but since when do you listen to what I say?" She shrugged with a small huff as he looked up dejected. "That face won't work."

"Fine," he countered with a small grin as he pushed himself out of his chair and then turned to leave. "Just a small rattle."

She could only offer him a look of concern as he took his leave and hoped that this didn't come back to blow up in his face as she worried that he was already nearing the edge and didn't want to see him go over like he did last time – where his father was forced to intervene for his own mental sanity.

Danny wandered down to the holding area and up to Blueridge's cell.

"Again? What'd I do to deserve the special treatment?" Blueridge deadpanned as Danny stopped and looked at him with a calm but serious exterior.

"I know about her."

"Huh?"

"Yeah play me all you want but your sloppy sidekick left behind DNA and we're closing in. Using a woman to do your dirty work? Yeah…that's manly. At least Wilder only used men…or those that claim to be," Danny winked as Blueridge lunged at him and offered him a seething glance.

 _Officially rattled – plan worked._ Or did it?

"Bastard!"

"I might be but at least I'm free!" Danny goaded as Blueridge seethed. "And when I go to the judge I'm going to make sure that before you end up in solitary you'll end up in general population."

"They don't put cops in general population!"

"Wanna bet? Trust me…without Wilder in your corner you have NOTHING! You're taking the fall for everything and I intend to see it's a fall all the way down!"

"You won't…get away with this."

"Have a nice life…in solitary!" Danny countered as he turned and left.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

 _'Remember…you are bluffing. Don't let him have the opportunity to call your bluff and don't linger long enough for him to see through your bluff. Tell him what you want him to hear. You know who he's using and you're closing in. Leave it there.'_

 _'Oh come on Doc…can't I at least add one zinger?'_

 _'One and then leave,' Dr. Day coached Danny earlier that same day._

 _'Wish I could just poison the jerk and be done with it.'_

 _'Poison his mind instead, his trust. This way you'll leave him wondering and sweating and wanting to do anything to make a call to 'her' or whoever to see if what you say is true.'_

Danny rounded the corner and then headed for his partner who looked at him in wonder.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Like you don't know," replied broadly. "Come on…let's get to work," Danny stated. He had said his piece and now wanted to keep his mind occupied on something – a new case, an old case…anything but Thomas Wilder and Cedric Blueridge. And his plan would work – his mind would be occupied for a time…and then as fast as he had taunted Blueridge and turned his life upside down; Danny's current nemesis would do the same.

And his plan would unravel. All of them.

XXXXXXXX

 _She hated bad news…hated to be let down and hated to be disappointed but most of all she HATED to be upstaged. She said in her dark lair and slowly enjoyed the last few sips of the crimson contents of her wine glass and then looked outside into the inky night._

 _"Not long now Thomas…not long now. We are so connected and going to be so even more…I'll record everything for you. I'll make my final move and then…when Cedric is being transported to prison…the ambush will happen and he'll have served his purpose. Danny doesn't know it's me…he blames Blueridge and it'll end with him. And then I'll watch and relish in his misery from the shadows and when he least expects it…I'll mercifully end his life for him!"_

 _An evil cackle escaped her ruby red lips as she down the last bit of liquid and then stood up and slowly wandered over to the small window and looked outside. "Soon my love….you'll be vindicated when I end Danny's life and we'll be together. You will have won…"_

 _She closed her eyes and let her final plan start to take shape in her mind for a few seconds. But that peaceful moment was short lived as the phone rang and she could only curse her broken concentration._

 _"What!" She snapped as she answered her untraceable cell phone._

 _"We have a problem Sina."_

 _"What is it!"_

 _"Cedric Blueridge was just found dead in his cell – he hung himself."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Danny's poison worked – better than he would have thought but more than he would come to regret on himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….anyone see that one coming? Yikes! Don't think Danny did expected this but how will this affect his nemesis? Her plan depended on her patsy Blueridge…hmm how will Danny be affected now that he ruined her plan? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Wrong Us – Shall we not Revenge?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 8 – Wrong Us – Shall we not Revenge?****

 **A/N:** okay so hope the site is working now and hope everyone gets this update alert. It not and you pass along to those you know read that would be most appreciated!

* * *

"Damn…" Danny groaned as he rolled over and tried to reach for his phone. "Who the hell…" he huffed as he quickly dialed in his passcode and then pressed on the urgent message from this father.

"Danny?...what's going on?" Linda asked as she forced herself to wake up a few hours after they had fallen asleep.

"It's uh…what the HELL!" Danny hissed as he re-read the message.

 _'I know it's late but just through you should know that Cedric Blueridge hung himself tonight. Coroner pronounced him dead about an hour ago. More details in the morning. Should ease some of your anxiety. Goodnight. Dad'_

Of course his father meant well but he was sure that his recent taunted had reached his father's office and for that he knew his anxiety wouldn't be settled anytime soon.

"What's going on?"

"Wilder case…"

"What…Wilder? Danny you said that was over," Linda stated firmly as Danny looked at her with a small frown.

"I mean…was tied to the Wilder case. Cedric Blueridge…hung himself tonight," Danny muttered as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and then looked back down at the message. _Hung himself…damn I only wanted him to fess up…now I'm really SCREWED!_

Without warning, Danny pushed himself from his bed and headed for the bedroom door.

"What's going on?"

"I uh…need to check something. It's okay," Danny tried to reassure his agitated wife as he looked back at her with a heavy frown.

"You promised me the Wilder case was over."

"It is."

"You're getting texts about some guy who hung himself at 1am connected to the Wilder case. Why did your father text you? If the case is over…"

"The Thomas Wilder case is over but there are still parts that are linked to it and…I just gotta do something," Danny told her in haste as he hurried downstairs as quietly as possible and then opened his laptop to document the text message from his father and then nervously ponder what part his taunting words played in Blueridge's demise and what fallout he'd hear from his sister and father once they both found out that he was the last person to talk to Bluedridge before his untimely demise.

"Can't believe this…" Danny huffed as leaned back in the small office chair and then stared blankly at the message. _You basically threatened him…if anyone else heard…COURSE THEY HEARD!_ His mind argued back as he felt his core starting to warm. He didn't want Blueridge dead…only scared enough to reveal his accomplice and get a few extra years tacked onto his upcoming sentence but he didn't want him dead. _Part of you wanted that_ , his brain pushed back in sarcasm as he cursed under his breath.

"Didn't…want him to die…" Danny chanted to himself once more as he stumbled over to the couch and slumped back down; his mind now occupied with tense discussions with his father and sister.

XXXXXXXX

"You did what!" Erin hissed as she turned away from the door of the coroner's office and looked at her brother in shock later the next day.

 _Yeah she's pissed….rightly so!_ His brain argued back. _You asked her to try to get a deal for you and you repay her by getting that same guy killed!_

"I didn't expect him to…hang himself!" Danny huffed as Baez looked on from a few meters behind him with a concerned expression.

"You said were done threatening him."

"I just…I needed the name of that accomplice and…"

"And what? I was taking too long?" Erin countered angrily as they heard a door creak and all three turned to see Anthony Abetemarco enter.

"No snide comments from the Italian peanut section," Danny hastily stated as Anthony neared.

"I'm more of a pine-nut kinda guy," Anthony tossed back as Erin gave them both a head shake. "Last guy that Blueridge talked to…after Detective Reagan was the janitor."

"The…janitor?" Danny asked slowly as he snatched the video Transcript from Anthony's grasp and read the rest of the brief transcript:

 _'Evening Officer Blueridge. Hope dinner was enjoyable.'_

 _'Sucked as usual.'_

 _'Sorry to hear that.'_

 _'Good thing…I'm done.'_

 _'Done?'_

 _'Done.'_

"We need to know more about this janitor!" Danny looked at Erin firmly as Erin glared back in shock. "What? For all we know this is probably code!"

"He was done his dinner. What's that code for? I'm full?" She retorted in sarcasm. "He hung himself not because of bad meatloaf but because you told him that he was going into general population in Rikers!"

"He deserved that!" Danny growled in return as the tension between them started to grow.

"Well good luck in getting any kind of information on your accomplice!"

"Without his payments there is no accomplice!" Danny argued back in falsehood. "I don't know how but I know it was Blueridge who was paying them."

"How?" Erin shot back as Danny shrugged. "With cracker Jack prizes? There have been no withdrawals from his bank account since he was arrested and even before he went in he had next to nothing in his accounts. The money that Wilder promised him never transferred in so he had nothing to pay anything with unless he wanted to bump off a stray alley cat!" Erin concluded as Anthony couldn't help but offer a chuckle.

"Thanks pine nut," he snarled in sarcasm as he pushed past them and stormed outside; Baez in tow. "I know I'm right! Blueridge was behind this. He had intimate knowledge of stuff that Wilder did. Wilder wouldn't have trusted just anyone…not some random joe off the street," he tried to explain to his weary partner as Danny pulled away a few feet and started to pace. "Damn…didn't want him dead!"

"I know," she tried to sympathize. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. Linda and I got into a fight over this. Kept trying to prove it's not the Wilder case and she kept reminding me that I broke my promise. I didn't want him dead!" Danny stated once more as Erin and Anthony came through the door. "This guy was part of Wilder's plan…he was there…he did things…knew things…I didn't want him dead like this but I'm not…not sorry he's dead."

"Better keep that thought to yourself," Erin warned as she pushed past and headed toward the dark tinted sedan with Anthony at her side.

"I'm done…that was code, I know it!" Danny hissed as Baez leaned in a bit closer and looked at him in worry. "You don't know…I had to end this."

"What if the accomplice isn't done yet? This stalker…what if it wasn't connected to Blueridge."

"Maria, you don't get it…I found something that only…only Thomas Wilder knew about and someone else. Someone who wasn't with him and not killed that day. This might seem random to anyone else but that person knew what it meant to me."

"What was it?"

"Something. And yes I had it checked for prints, hair, DNA, anything. Came back clean. If they were either getting money from Blueridge or were using him in some way that ends now right?"

"This person is already a ghost. How do we track the invisible man?" Baez implored as Danny's expression weakened. "Let's go check his cell. Maybe we can find something in there."

Danny gave her a nod and then let his eyes dart around nervously as he headed toward his police issue sedan. He hoped and prayed his current nightmare was just about over if not already…he would quickly learn that not only was it far from over, but a new part of the nightmare was about to get even darker. He was about to be dealt a blow he might never recover from.

"Whoever Blueridge was working with…their days are numbered," Danny vowed as he got into his car and pulled away from the curb.

XXXXXXXX

A few car lengths back, _she_ sat in silent misery. A few faint traces of black outlined tear streaks down her pale skin – remnants of her inconsolable grief the night before. _Cedric is dead…he can't be dead…Danny can't have won…not one round!_ She yelled, she screamed, she cursed Danny Reagan and his persistent attitude, she hit things, she broke things, she vowed revenge and then she cursed again her failed plan. Then as the dark of night dragged on she finally calmed down and anger changed to misery. She lamented in miserable solitude. Her plan was perfect…all laid out in steps just as Thomas had taught her and now…now she wept. But then she swallowed her pity and got back to work.

Oh it wasn't so much the passing of someone she had known a long time and had formed a small romantic attachment to – it was the demise of her plan, the failure to her former teacher that she longed to correct. Thomas would be so disappointed and she tried to block out his expression and focus on something else entirely.

 _'Remember Sina…failure is not an option. To fail…is to die. When you die you fail, unless the manner of your death continues to inflict pain on your enemies after you passing. Then you'll be a true success.'_

"I failed you Thomas," she sighed as she kept her car a few lengths behind Danny's. She knew where he was going, to Blueridge's cell. But he'd find nothing and she took a small measure of comfort in that.

 _'If you hit a roadblock, remember it's not the end. You just need to find a way around it. If you cannot find a way around it, you need to find a bigger battering ram to go through it.'_

"Yes Thomas…that's what I'll do. I'll stick to the plan. I'll just speed things up a little. I'll make Danny Reagan sorry he messed with me. He tried to best me. He took out one small part of my plan but I can continue…I can succeed…I WILL SUCCEED!" She declared in triumph as she quickly swallowed another bout of fluid emotion. "I'll just end phase one and start phase two. Yes…that's exactly what I'll do. I'll speed things up. I'll show Danny Reagan I HAVE THE BIGGER BATTERING RAM!"

And that seemed to give her new life…it restarted the spark that had nearly dwindled to nothing and allowed her mind to resurge with hateful vengeance and renewed strife.

"Danny Reagan will be sorry he messed with me."

XXXXXXXX

"Nothing…" Danny told his partner as he looked up and then at her with a heavy frown as he stood back up from inspecting the area under Blueridge's police issue bed. "Hung himself with his damn pant leg during shift change. He knew…" Danny paused as he looked at Baez's expression. "What?"

"He wasn't only scared of you. He was scared of someone else."

"Whoever he's working with?"

"He could have easily called your bluff about general population. Solitary?" Baez mused. "A union lawyer could have countered all that since you have no direct evidence that what has happened lately ties back to him. If there was a chance that be believed you found out who it was and he thought that was true…whoever this _she_ is…is someone we need to find and fast."

"You think _she_ is the mastermind? Wilder had no women in his posse. I know that for sure."

"That you _saw_ ," Baez countered as they heard a small commotion at the end of the hallway and Danny looked up to see his father walk toward him with two officers a discreet distance behind them.

"Erin wastes no time," he grimaced as Frank neared. "Hey…" he offered a nod to his father who nodded back and then to Baez. "Erin told you?"

"Only a few things. When an officer dies in one of my cells, no matter the conditions or circumstances, it's not swept under the carpet," Frank explained in truth as Danny's lips slightly pursed. "Erin said you threatened him?"

"I needed some information on someone he's been using to…I didn't think he'd do this."

"Using to…what Danny?" Frank continued to press.

"Play games…with me," Danny confessed fully as Frank's dark brows arched.

"What kind of games?"

"Taunts…and such. I just needed a name and…and I was bluffing!"

"Were you the last one to speak with Blueridge?"

"No the janitor wass," Danny remarked dryly. "Look he's dead and it's over now."

But Frank had been around too many stalking victim's to know when they themselves declared a small victory but everyone else around them could see they were still in danger. He could hear the uncertainty in his son's voice and then saw that same uncertainty in his partner's eyes. _But what kind of danger? What was going on?_

"How come there haven't been any reports on this?"

"Report what? Some phantom person is playing games. I have no solid leads so I can't open a case or bring in any kind of manpower," Danny answered, having left out the part where he asked Anthony for some video surveillance help or the forensic lab for some analysis.

"What's really going on Danny?" Frank asked in a low tone as both Baez and the two guards with Frank both stepped back to a discreet distance.

"This person had stuff that uh….that only Wilder knew about," Danny whispered as his eyes darted sideways to his partner and then back to his father. "Some that only he and I knew about." He lifted his blue eyes to his father's and Frank could see a certain amount of fear and uncertainty and that instantly unsettled him. "I wanted to handle this on my own."

"And Erin?"

"Thought she could get a deal from the guy in the cell…" he gestured with his head to the right. "Guess that's now moot."

"Well…he might have heard something."

"Blueridge is dead…he can stall as long as he wants and knows he has all the cards…if he knows something."

"Erin's pretty good at poker," Frank replied lightly. "But you need to wait for the wheels of justice to completely turn. We both know they are slow. How long has this been going on?"

"Few days. But now Linda and I are fighting again and it's just…it has me on edge. This person…they were in here, in the gym, by my car…I fear home will be next. I told her and she blamed the job again and my obsession with the Wilder case."

"Put an unmarked on it and don't tell Linda unless she asks."

"But I have no real proof of who it might be."

"You have the evidence of what they have done so far?"

"Everything's in a box…all in separate evidence bags just in case," Danny replied in truth. "I just need this to end…on my terms."

"Hopefully this stalker isn't thinking the same thing," Frank uttered fatefully as Danny looked up in fear. "Revenge is a game two can play."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Danny…I so wish I could see your face up close and personal when you get home…" she whispered as she lingered in his bedroom. "Thomas would so love to see the defeat in your eyes…but I cannot take the risk…but I'll be close…never too far away… you and Thomas were fated…and I want to share that fate…"

She lingered as long as she thought it safe until…she heard a door unlocking and then froze in place. _What the hell…WHO'S HOME!_

She quickly stole across the floor of the bedroom and then pulled a sharp buck knife from her pocket and held her breath and waited...

Footsteps…one after the other and then after the other…someone's fate about to be sealed in a most unfortunate and horrific way. _Now Danny will see just how BIG my battering ram is…oh Thomas you'd be so proud of me._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I'll let you know as soon as I hear back from Erin," Frank told Danny just before he turned to leave but then paused. "And next time…tell me right from day one."

"Didn't want to worry you needlessly," Danny admitted.

"That's not your decision," Frank kindly reminded him.

"He's right…" Baez whispered as she neared Danny who watched his father disappear from view.

"I know but I just didn't want Linda to find out and…course she did and now it's just…hell," Danny huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked at his partner's worried expression. "I might just sleep here tonight. Give her a break…I won't be in any mood to explain…anything."

He pulled away from the empty cell as the Forensic team finished up its task of going over every single corner of the small space – looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Frank's orders and they weren't about to question that.

"I'm going back to Blueridge's place," Danny told her as he dialed his wife's number. "Hey it's me…call me when you can," he said in a lower tone as he pulled away from his partner for a bit. "Sorry for all the tension as of late. Can we talk about it later? Call me. Love you bye," Danny concluded as he hung up with his wife. "Alright…ready?"

"What? Why go back?" Baez inquired as they headed up the stairs to go out.

"Something in there belongs to a female and even if she took everything out I'm thinking he didn't."

"Okay but…" Baez started as they neared Danny's car. But his steps were quickly stopped by his phone ringing which he answered without looking.

"Linda?"

 _"You wronged us, shall we not Revenge? You took one from me…now I take one from you. See you in hell Danny boy."_

The line went dead and Baez knew it wasn't a pleasant call from the fact that Danny's face instantly drained of color. "What the hell?"

"Danny…what is it?" She inquired as he looked at the phone and saw the number as 'unavailable.'

He quickly dialed the precinct and asked if a trace could be put on a number or location that just called his phone.

 _"Sorry Danny but I need a number or a name. It'll take time for a location trace."_

"Just do it!" He ordered as Baez looked at him in wonder.

"What's going on?" She demanded in haste.

"That call…Danny boy…says he'll take one from me."

"He?"

"Voice was digitized to sound like Wilder! Damn it…only Wilder called me Danny boy! Quoted Shakespeare."

"What? Danny, you're not making any sense."

"It's the same person. Not Wilder but this is how Wilder would talk. How he addressed me. And what the hell does it…wait I took one from them," Danny stated as his heart started to race a bit faster.

"Blueridge. Revenge for his death?" Baez guessed correctly as Danny shrugged. "Is that who you took?"

"Would be the guess! Hate this…damn bastard. But then why the Wilder tone? Why is this person combining them? They said US! You wronged us!" Danny growled. "Hate the fact I hear his smug voice in my head."

"If we are dealing with a she then maybe both men were close to her? You took out Wilder and Blueridge…well inadvertently but who did they take out that is close to you?"

"Blueridge meant nothing to Wilder. He was just the patsy. The fall guy."

"But this isn't only about Wilder. This is about the person that connects Thomas Wilder and now Cedric Blueridge. That's who's playing these stupid games."

"Hate these games! This is something Wilder would have gotten off on. But…"

"But…?"

"But they started this before Blueridge's death. This isn't only about him," Danny looked at his partner in growing realization. "You might be right. Wronged _US_ …I took out Wilder and now…." he pulled his phone and quickly dialed his wife at work.

"Wilder was killed a month ago!"

"They have been planning it this long! I'll bet it was part of Wilder's twisted plan. He said he'd be with me long after he died! Linda's at work but maybe one of the boys…"

"Danny?"

"No answer…" he huffed as he dialed Jack's number. Jack would be in a band practice where the sound of his phone would be drowned out. "ANSWER!" Danny shouted as he dialed Sean's cell number and then hurried to get into the driver's side of the sedan, Baez jumping into the passenger seat. "This can't be…" he stammered as he dialed his wife's work number. "Cathy…is Linda there? She's not answering her cell number."

 _"No she said she had to go home to get a manual she left there. One of the nurses needed it for a teaching session…why?"_

"Thanks," he quickly hung and then flipped on the lights and sirens.

"What's going on?"

"I uh…this can't…dial Linda…"

"But…"

"JUST CALL HER!" Danny shouted as Baez quickly tried to dial Linda's number. "This is…it's a misunderstanding and…and it's a game…a damn game…Wilder liked games. This person likes games…he's…he's dead but now he's legacy…ah damn it…this can't be. Take someone from me…no no no…" Danny rattled on uselessly as he neared his home. But as soon as he brought his car to a screeching halt he knew instantly something was wrong. "Call it in!" He dictated as he pulled his gun and raced toward the front door; Baez in tow a few seconds later.

"LINDA!" Danny shouted as he gingerly touched the open door and then pushed it all the way open. "ANYONE HOME!" He shouted once more as Baez drew her gun and got into place beside him.

"LINDA!"

Once again he was returned with only silence as his heart started to pound heavily in his chest. "Damn it….not good…"

Baez had nothing much of comfort to say. Linda's car was parked out front, the door to their house was open, she didn't answer her phone and it was dead quiet. Dead, being the operative word.

"LINDA!" Danny tried once more as he cleared the main floor and then raced for the stairs to go up. But as soon as he got halfway up he stopped and felt his world starting to cave in around him.

 _Blood._

"Linda!" He called once more as his heart started to race at dangerous levels.

He reached the top of the stairs and then stopped short as he looked toward the entrance of their bedroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH GOD NOOOOOO!" Danny yelled as he raced toward his wife's unmoving body on the floor; her chest covered in fresh blood. "NO! NO! NO! LINDAAAAA! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT! OPEN….LINDA!"

Baez quickly called for an ambulance as Danny felt for a pulse. There was none.

Darkness quickly enveloped them as Danny held his wife's lifeless body in his grasp and cursed his very existence. This…this would come to rest on him and it would tear his very world into pieces.

* * *

 **A/N** : eeks *runs away! Don't hate me! actually as some of you know I had planned to kill Linda in the original Wilder story but held back b/c of canon (she was still alive then) but I really wanted to push Danny over the edge and combine MAJOR angst and no with canon (b/c now I can continue with the death) I took that chance with this new path and hope that's okay. Oh dear…I hope I don't lose a lot of you but please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much.


	9. Aftermath of Revenge

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 9 – Aftermath of Revenge****

 **A/N: Thanks everyone!** *Phew* I was so worried that you wouldn't like this dark twist (albeit canon in the series) and am glad the majority if you are here with me for this new path for Danny and his boys. We'll see what other canon bits my muse wants to add (wink) but for now…it's the VERY angsty emotional aftermath! Enjoy!

* * *

"this can't be…this can't be…this can't be…this can't be!" Danny muttered as he stood by uselessly outside the ER and paced the waiting area as the doctor's tried in vain to bring Linda Reagan back to life. In truth she had died at home, but Danny refused to believe that and had Baez rush her to the hospital in their car.

"She'll be fine…can't…this isn't…no…not happening…real…no…" he continued to mumble somewhat incoherently as Frank and Jamie rushed into the Hospital, Erin a few minutes out. Frank had called Henry and told him to pick up the boys and bring them to the hospital for the horrible news. As much as he wanted to spare his beloved grandsons the burden of seeing their mother's lifeless corpse, he knew if he denied them any verbal closure, he'd regret it for the rest of their lives.

Frank touched Baez's shoulder as he neared and she looked up with a teary expression.

"He got a call…went home and then…found Linda…I think she was already dead."

"The call was from the killer?" Frank asked quietly as Jamie neared and Baez nodded in agreement.

"Linda had gone home…we rushed there and he uh…found her."

Frank pulled back and headed toward his son, as Jamie talked to Baez to get a few more details. Danny looked up as Frank neared and bit back a lump of emotion.

"Danny…"

"She's uh…Linda's…she was…she was hurt but um…the doc's are in there now…she uh…should pull through," Danny rambled on as Frank quickly glanced into the small ER operating room and watched as the doctor checked his watch to call the official time of death and then prepare to tell them the grim news.

"Danny…" Frank tried again.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Danny shouted as everyone in the ER paused what they were doing and looked in his direction. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT!" He shouted once more as Frank's brow knitted. "WHAT‼"

"Danny…come with me," Frank entreated once more. This time he gently took Danny by the arm and guided him toward the one place he knew he didn't want to go. But Frank knew that for his son to have some closure he had to see it for himself. He led Danny through the doors where the morose ER team awaited them.

"No…no NO NO!" Danny shouted before he nearly collapsed.

"Hey!" Frank shouted as he and the attending ER Physician quickly swooped in and each took an arm and guided him over to a nearby chair.

"No…she can't be…no this is not…no…no!" Danny stated in pain as tears poured from his flooded sapphire pools and ran down flushed cheeks. He gazed upon his wife's lifeless body and then looked up at the blood stains on the doctor's white coat and then up at his father in anguish.

"I'm so sorry Danny," Frank lamented as he sat down on the other chair and held his son close. "Can you tell us what happened doctor?" Frank inquired softly.

"I know what happened! He killed her! He killed her!...He…killed her!" Danny shouted as Frank looked at Danny in wonder.

"Who did this Danny?"

"Thomas…Wilder," Danny whispered as Frank's eyes slightly widened.

"Doctor, please continue."

"Why you don't believe me!" Danny hissed as he pulled away from his father and then pushed himself up and neared the table Linda lay upon. "Linda…come on baby…open your eyes…I get it…my punishment for bringing work home…won't do it again…I promise but please…oh God please…" he begged as he took her now cool hand in his and held it tightly. "WAKE UP!" He shouted as the doctor quietly dismissed the nursing staff and Jamie peered through the small windows with a broken expression.

"Come on Linda…baby come on…wake up…" Danny begged once more as her pale expression remained lifeless. "Did she…she suffer?" Danny asked point blank.

"No," the doctor replied simply. "The…the first stab wound was a direct puncture to the…heart. Would have killed her instantly. The others…were just superficial."

"She was already dead…and then what…they just kept AT IT!" Danny turned around and challenged the older man who simply nodded in agreement.

"She would have known who killed her as it was a direct wound to the front of the chest but she wouldn't have suffered long."

"LONG? Even a few damn seconds is still too long!" Danny shouted and then started to cough from a mixture of salty tears and mucous starting to invade his throat and lungs. "Too…long…this isn't…Linda…open your eyes…you hafta…open your eyes!" He begged as Erin, Henry and the boys finally arrived outside; Nicki still en route.

"I'll tell the boys."

"What? NO!" Danny stated in a panic as he turned to see his father get up to leave. "They…they can't see her like this! Not like this!" He insisted. But it was already too late. He looked past his father to see Jamie's miserable expression replaced by that of his boys and his heart shattered all over again.

"WHY!" Danny growled as he tried to swallow as he watched Frank head for the door to let them in. "NO! KEEP THEM OUT!" Danny shouted as he tried to physically bar his sons from entering.

But Frank gently held Danny back and looked at him with his own teary expression. "They need closure too."

"No…" Danny shook his head as his boys entered. "Hey…so uh…mom is…" he paused. He couldn't lie. As much as he didn't want to believe that she was actually gone, he knew telling them lies in front of them and her would be in vain. His father was right. As much as it would pain them all…they had to have that closure.

"Dad…?"

"Your mother died a few hours ago," Frank stated in a kind but firm tone.

"What happened?"

"Why did mom die?"

"Who did this?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"How…"

Danny's mind began to spin with dizzying thoughts and the room followed suit. "STOP!" Danny half shouted as the boys looked at their father in shock. "The questions…the damn questions…stop them already!"

"But…" Jack started to protest.

"Boys," Frank started again. "You can go with Dr. Miller to say goodbye to your mother." He watched them leave and then turned to Danny with a small frown. "Come now…the nursing staff need to finish up," Frank entreated as Jamie and Erin entered to help out; Henry a few seconds behind.

Baez watched the whole sordid scene through the swinging doors and felt her heart start to thud heavily in her chest. Seeing Danny so broken…so distraught was almost too much and she knew as soon as this initial shock wore off, he'd blame himself. It was his words that forced Blueridge's hand and had he not done that…would Linda still be alive? She would say yes. Many others would agree and Danny's mind would be his own judge, jury and emotional executioner.

Course in that moment, she wouldn't have known that Linda was the first target on the killer's list of revenge for the death of Thomas Wilder and the timing was just bad but she was already dead woman walking; but it made her feel better to think that, especially for Danny's sake. It would be little comfort when the truth came out; for any of them. She watched Frank and the boys emerge, Jamie, Erin, Henry with Danny coming out last.

"I'll take care of the scene at home," she told her partner in a soft tone as she offered him one last hug. "Wait until everything is cleaned up…" Baez started as Frank neared.

"Thank you Maria. We'd appreciate that," Frank told her as Erin took Baez aside.

"I'd volunteer Jamie but I think the family needs to be together right now. I know he wouldn't be Danny's first choice but I think you should call Anthony to help with this. Wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of experienced eyes on this case. I know Danny did call him about some surveillance," Erin offered in a low tone so that Danny wouldn't hear.

"If you need anything…" Baez volunteered as she gave Erin one last hug of support.

"We'll call."

Danny turned and looked at his partner in misery; the two of them locked eyes a few seconds but no words were spoken. She knew…she saw his pain but in that moment failed to put into words her verbal remorse. Sorry just didn't seem enough. She gave him a supportive hug, whispered once more words she thought would help and then pulled back with a teary gaze.

She would see to the house and then wait there for them to arrive or someone to come and claim a few personal items before the night spent at Frank's.

"I need to go home…I need to see to…" Danny started as Frank interjected and nodded toward his boys.

"Baez will handle the cleanup. Your boys need you now. Come on…" he guided a somewhat listless Danny toward the open doors to the ER; while Baez quickly called Detective Abetemarco with an update.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe this…"

Maria Baez looked up to see Anthony Abetemarco head toward her with a crushed expression.

"I sometimes rib Danny about being a pain in the ass on the job and sometimes say he'll get his but…but never wanted this."

"None of us did," she answered in remorse as he neared.

"Was she alive when you got here?"

"No…I think she was already gone. Danny will argue she was alive and none of us have the heart to tell him no," Maria answered as she leaned against the wall and looked at the CSI team as they continued to work. "He got this odd call…the caller with a digitized voice mentioned Wilder…"

"Wilder…serious?"

"Yeah. Danny goaded Blueridge but he never expected…none of us did…not this."

"Any leads?"

"We put a trace on the cell but it was one of those unavailable numbers. Doubt they'll find much. Haven't so far."

"Okay…what do you need me to do?"

"We need to find something…anything we can use to find this bastard and put them away for good," her voice ended with a small hiss!

XXXXXXXX

 _"You can look all you want! You'll never find anything! I was well taught!" She hissed from the shadows from down the road. She had watched Danny come home and then the ambulance speed away with his wife's dead body in it. She knew the Detective's wife was dead before he got home. But that did little to satisfy the empty feeling inside her tormented soul._

 _"You were taken from this world too soon Thomas…TOO SOON!" She spat in quiet anger. She had to keep her voice to a quiet din so as not to attract any kind of attention to herself._

 _"I will see you all again…Danny…will see you again."_

 _With that she pulled back into the shadows, not wanting to stay too long and take the chance of being discovered. She got into her small car and headed back to her lair. Wanting to regroup and rethink her next move. The game wasn't over…far from it…she just forced Danny to play up to the next level. But there were many remaining._

XXXXXXXX

He didn't even remember as he entered his father's home. Didn't remember anyone saying they'd get dinner. Didn't remember that he had removed his coat and wandered into the small office and slumped down into the closest chair. He simply existed but that was it. Nothing else mattered. Not right now.

Danny sat in a numb state. He stared ahead. His gaze fixed on nothing as his mind raced round and round in horrible unending circles.

 _This is my fault…I pushed Blueridge…he hung himself…Linda's dead now…Wilder…but they had time…this…no this was my fault…MY FAULT!_ His mind inwardly yelled as his fists tightly balled. In fact they remained so tightly wound that the skin over the joints started to turn white and throb and would have continued to remain so had his father's hand not touched his and forced them to uncurl.

"This…this is my fault…" Danny whispered in misery as his watery gaze looked up at his father in defeated anguish.

"Danny…" Frank tried in a tender tone as his hand rested on Danny's slumped shoulder. "You couldn't have known."

"I pushed…Linda and I argued…how the hell…" he started with an angry hiss as he looked up as his youngest son's face appeared in the near distance. "I did this," he continued in a dropped tone as Sean moved numbly into the kitchen to join the rest of his family and try to eat some dinner.

Danny wandered over to the window and looked out into the miserable darkness; his eyes briefly spotted the car but in that moment as it slowly drove away, his brain didn't know that it was the very person they would soon be hunting – his late wife's murderer.

He lifted his somber gaze and watched as his father's outline appeared and then shook his head. "I'm not hungry so don't bother asking," he barked through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't going to push," Frank stated simply as he slowly neared his son and both stood looking outside the front window into the inky night dotted with the neighbor's lights.

"I just can't…believe this…" Danny managed as Frank's hand rested on his son's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"Danny…"

"This was revenge…for Wilder and Blueridge…pure and simple."

"You don't know that," Frank tried as Danny's teary gaze looked up in remorse.

"Yes I know that…the uh…the killer told me," he confessed to his father in a low tone as he looked back down. "Eye for an eye…wrong us shall we not revenge…whatever!" He hissed as he tried to swallow at the same time and end up with a small gasp as he shrugged off his father's help. "I did this!" Danny lamented in a low tone as he looked back out the window and felt his shoulders slump.

"Danny…" Frank tried once more as both their backs remained to the entranceway to the small office they both stood in. "Blueridge made the decision to take his own life. No one forced him. He could have made a deal with us but didn't. That's on him, not you."

"NO!" Danny half shouted and then lowered his voice once more as his watery gaze remained fixed outside the large picture window. "I had to…to prove something and he…I pushed him and he…he was afraid…"

"Cedric Blueridge has never been afraid of you. Despite the fact you did kick his ass in a few situations, it wasn't you," Frank tried to reason. "He was scared of someone else and that's who we now need to focus on."

"No…no I just…had I left it and…and had I just let Erin take care of it…Linda would be here and my boy's…would have their mother," he managed with a few emotional gasps. "I…I had to be the one…" he paused and shook his head as his eyes squeezed shut.

Frank looked at his son and knew there was no point in trying to reason with him right now. He had gotten Baez's text that she had finished at the house and had a few things for Danny and the boys and that Anthony was still there and would make sure it was all taken care of before dropping the spare key back to Erin. He knew Danny wouldn't eat anything and that sleep would be disturbed at best and that pained him as he had been down a similar route. He too had lost the woman he loved and the mother of his children but this was a bit different…he understood Danny's guilt and trying to get him to move past that would take more than just his fatherly advice, he'd have to rely on Dr. Day's help to get Danny back on the right path; he'd call him in the morning.

"I need to get to the…"

"Danny…"

"I need to be there!"

"No!" Frank stated sharply. "You need to be here for your boys! They just lost their mother. You need to be here for them tonight."

"And do what?" Danny countered in anger as his unbeknownst to him his boys started to come in search of him and were about to appear at the worst possible moment.

"Danny…"

"Do what? Tell them their mother's death is my fault!"

In those few seconds Danny's gaze switched from his father's worried expression to the window to see the horrified reflection of his boys and in that moment his world imploded for the second time in only a few short hours.

"Dad?"

"Mom was killed…because of you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny has just started to spiral downward! LOTS of emotional angst to come for Danny as he tries to hold it together. But his stalker is determined to see him fall apart and won't stop until she's broken Danny for good. But for now…how is Danny going to contend with the aftermath of what his boys just heard? Would love your thoughts before you go and thanks so much!


	10. To be or Not to Be?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 10 – To be or Not to Be?****

* * *

"Guys…"

"What do you mean…it's your fault?"

"Dad? _You_ …killed mom?"

"Boys…it's not like that," Frank quickly interjected as he pulled away from his eldest son and stood between Danny and his boys who both stood and looked at their father with angry glares.

"What's it like!" Jack demanded as his watery gaze glared at Danny with a demanding expression. "What!"

"It's about a case…"

"Danny," Frank warned.

"What case?" Sean interjected sourly.

"Danny is not to blame for this. The person who killed your mother is out there and we will find who did this. Right now our emotions are high and before we all say things we don't mean or put blame where it doesn't belong…we need cooler heads to prevail."

"What case dad?" Jack asked again.

"Jack…." Frank warned again.

"Don't we have a right to know?" Jack challenged back as Danny stepped up beside his father and looked at his boys with a defeated expression.

"It was tied to the Thomas Wilder case."

"But he's dead," Sean insisted with a small sniffle.

"It's…complicated."

"And we can leave complicated for another day," Frank insisted with a stern expression. "There is dinner in the kitchen if anyone feels like eating. Otherwise we can put on a comedy but we're not talking shop tonight."

"Not hungry…" Sean stated with a small huff as he turned and stormed into the living room and plunked down onto the couch and just cast a numb expression toward the TV.

"I'm sorry," Danny offered somberly as Jack just looked at him before he turned and slinked into the kitchen to hang with his cousin and aunt. "Damn it," Danny cursed as he looked at his father with a defeated expression. "I uh…"

"There is nothing to say right now. They are raw and so are you. Fingers don't need to be pointed and if the conversation continued blame would be laid."

"It is my fault!" Danny insisted with a quiet hiss. "I pushed Blueridge. Had I not…Linda would still be here…my boys…would have their mother," he groaned as he slumped down into the large chair beside his father's home office desk; Frank taking the chair opposite.

"You don't know that."

"I do! It doesn't seem right…seems like an odd dream of sorts…not real," Danny insisted as he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and then cradled his head in his hands. "I just can't…believe this. Wish…wish it was just a bad joke and…" his voice died out as he slumped back into the chair and looked at his father with a blank expression. "I…did this."

"I know you want to believe that right now and arguing with you will only cause tensions to rise. You will need time to process this but you also need to remain focused."

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny hissed sharply. "I am focused! I am focused on finding the son of a bitch who did this!"

"You know you won't be allowed to work this case."

"Like hell you'll remove me!" Danny challenged as Frank remained silent and let his son just vent. "I have…I know this case…I know this guy…"

"Guy? I thought Detective Baez mentioned you thought it was a woman?" Frank countered softly.

"You talked to her?" Danny shot back as Frank raised his brows.

"I won't argue authority with you right now."

"I just…can't…" Danny resigned as he hung his head and let a few more tears fall and his shoulders slump. Frank leaned forward and let his hand rest on his son's knee as he looked up and watched Jack's face appear in the doorway.

"Come in," Frank entreated as Danny too looked up and then looked at his son in remorse.

"I uh…" Jack stammered before he turned to leave.

"Jack, you can ask. What happened, is that what you want to know?" Frank directed as Jack turned back and nodded. "We don't know all the details yet and so right now speculation can cause more harm than can actually help to heal," he tried to gently explain. "We don't know all the details right now. When we know, Danny will tell you what he can."

"What does that mean?" Jack pressed.

"It means some case details are not allowed to be discussed," Frank answered with a tender note. "Did you get something to eat?"

"Yeah a little. Not much. Not that hungry."

"Understandable," Frank said as he heard a knock at the front door. "I'll be right back."

Jack paused in place a few minutes before he dared to move in closer to his father and then slowly sat down in the chair where Frank had been. "Dad…"

"What Grampa said…" he huffed as he looked up with a defeated gaze.

"Why did you blame…yourself."

"Because…you're mother had no enemies. Everyone…everyone liked her," Danny resigned as he looked at his son in sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Grampa said it's not your fault."

"I know…but I feel like it is…I should have been able to protect her," Danny's voice broke as he quickly swallowed back a few sobs as he tried to hold it together for his son. "Come here…" Danny entreated as he moved over and let his son sit beside him.

"I want her back," Jack lightly sobbed as his head lolled onto his father's shoulder and Danny's arm instinctively came up, wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"So do I."

A few moments later Sean joined them and the three of them sat squished on the small seat and just cried together.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Baez asked Frank in a low tone as she entered the somewhat quiet Reagan home. She had been there on a number of occasions and there were always tempting smells that came from the kitchen and happy chatter that seemed to permeate every corner of the large home. But tonight…there was a pall that hung over the family – a dark pall that threatened to get larger and linger for the foreseeable future.

"He's raw…how was the scene?"

"Surreal," Baez replied with a heavy frown she looked at Frank in worry. "I've been there a few times but tonight…it just seemed to wrong to be there without Danny and seeing the team clean up the blood but then I'm glad he wasn't there. It looks like there might have been a fight before the final blow was delivered."

"Really," Frank stated more than questioned.

"Anthony is still there with the forensic team as they finish up. He's not letting them miss anything," she concluded with a small smirk.

"He can be very intimidating when he wants to be," Frank said back with a small smile as Baez nodded in agreement. "Danny cannot work this case."

"Told him that?"

"I did," Frank confirmed. "Took it as well as can be expected right now. I will remind him again but I know he's not going to listen to that. He'll want to find whoever did this and he'll defy what he can and in this current state of mind he might not care."

"Did you call Dr. Day?"

"An hour ago. I won't leave it to Danny to make an appointment for himself. I'll make the first few for him. If he keeps this inside, it will do more harm than good."

"Okay, whatever I can do, just ask," she told Frank firmly.

"He's in the office."

Danny watched the boys take their leave and then the space was quickly replaced by the frame of his partner. "Hey…"

"Hey…" she entered and then looked at him in remorse. She let her hand rest on his and gave it a comforted squeeze before she took the seat opposite him. "I uh…brought you a few things and for the boys."

"I should be home."

"Anthony is there…"

"Damn…what?"

"When you go back it'll be all cleaned up."

"Did you uh…find…I mean where we found Linda…was there other…" Danny looked up and pleaded with his watery eyes.

Her heart broke as she looked at his expression and then dropped her gaze back to her hands and then back up to his gaze.

"There was?" Danny asked with a small hiss.

She wanted to lie…so badly wanted to lie but knew as soon as he saw the report from either Anthony or the forensic team that he'd uncover the truth and then call her on it for not telling him the truth from the start. "I want to lie to you."

"Please…tell me."

"It looked like there was a bit of a fight before the actual takedown. A few things were busted that uh…had some blood splatter on them. Danny…"

"I had to know…she…she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Not just…" his voice trailed off as he looked away and then back at his partner. "I don't…know what to do."

"Wish I had something better to say than I'm sorry," she confessed with a heavy sigh as she slumped down beside him.

"I can't stay there…at home…home…damn. If she was killed on the job or…somewhere else but home…home is where there are supposed to be happy memories and good times not…not that their mother was killed there," Danny rambled on with a heavy sigh.

"Don't make any rash decisions right now. I'm glad you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Yeah I'm sure dad and gramps would be happy if we all moved back in but uh…I think the boys would need their own space and…" he stopped and just shook his head. "This…this just can't be real. We just talked about a family vacation and…" he stopped once more and then let his expression darken. "When I find who did this…it will be game over."

"Danny…"

"An eye for an eye," he hissed as his fists balled tightly. They remained that way a few seconds until her hand once again rested on his a few seconds and then drew his stormy sapphire gaze up to hers.

"Let's hope I get to them first," she told him a soft tone as his body naturally relaxed. "Need anything right now?"

"A time machine?" He quipped dryly as her lips pursed. "No I uh…I just need to wake up from this nightmare and tell myself that this…damn why'd I push him…why!"

"I'd say try to get some rest but I know you won't listen," her soft words were uttered as he leaned back in the chair and just stared at her in quiet misery. "You need anything…I don't care what time of day or night…call me."

"Dad's already lined up the shrink right?"

"With you blaming yourself? Is that rhetorical?" She countered.

"Yeah…suppose so," Danny huffed as he leaned forward once more.

"I'll be back in the morning with an update. In the meantime…just rest as best you can," she told him as he finally stood up, gave her a hug and then pulled back with a nod.

"Goodnight."

"He'll need your support to get through this," Frank told Maria as she neared the front door to leave.

"He's always have it," she assured him with a warm smile. "I'll see what Anthony has found and we'll be back in the morning."

Frank closed the door and then wandered back to his son who stood and stared out the main window with a defeated gaze. "Good partner you have there."

"The best," Danny retorted proudly. "You better not take her off this case."

"Not going to. I'd tell you to steer clear but I know that'd be falling on deaf ears. We'll discuss strategy in the morning. You and the boys can stay as long here as you need."

"Think they'll want to go back…back to the place their mother was ambushed and murdered?"

"Have they seen any crime scene photos?"

"No."

"Then hopefully they'll still have only happy memories. They'll ask of course…what you tell them is up to you…lying would be unwise," Frank cautioned. "But we'll think about all that in the morning. Right now…just go and lie down and see if you can get some rest."

"I found her…what image do you think I'll see when I close my eyes when I try to rest?" Danny hissed sourly as Frank's face winced. "I just…you might not want to hear this…but when I find them…"

"You're right…I don't want to. I understand the revenge…"

"How could you? Her death…was a direct result of my actions! Revenge is the only thing that will help me past that."

Frank knew it was pointless to argue. So instead he leaned in, kissed his son on the forehead, gave his shoulder a squeeze and whispered goodnight. With that he turned and headed into the living room and told the boys to pick a room and try to get some rest.

Erin and Nicki each took turns and said goodnight to him and then left and then just Jamie was left.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Danny looked up from the sofa in the living room as Jamie entered and slumped down onto the small loveseat opposite him. "I know it was a woman that killed Linda."

"Danny…."

"No! I know it was," he insisted as Jamie's brow furrowed. "I need everything on anyone...I mean anyone who Blueridge talked to over the past 10 years."

"What? But…"

"I doubt he's Mr. Popularity," Danny deadpanned as he cast a narrowed glance toward the darkness outside the large picture window. "When I find her…I _will_ kill her."

Danny's promise sent a chill up Jamie's spine so much so that he feared his brother just might seek out revenge and take matters into his own hands – no matter the personal consequences.

"I swear it on Linda's life."

XXXXXXXX

"He looked so broken Thomas….so broken…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the small ribbon of blood on her milky skin. One look from an outsider and they might wrongly assume that she made the cut as some kind of morbid response to the precious life she just look. But if that same outsider dared to push back a bit further the dark fabric sleeve that hid the rest of her skin…they'd see other such trails. Scars? Trophies? Reminders? Was it to mask the pain? Or give her something new to revel in after the adrenaline rush of death had worn off?

To her it was both…the fresh sensation her body craved and a sign of respectful remorse for a life taken too soon. Warped? Twisted? She'd say both – proudly.

"I tried to block out the screams…mother's voice…always in my head. She…she never understood me…nobody did. My brother…her favorite…only you understood me. You saved me…save my sanity…my soul…the world condemned me…they condemned me! You saved me," she whispered as her eyes welled once more. "Cedric…I did love him…I think…not sure I was capable…"

She slowly lay back down onto the dark hardwood floor of her quiet lair and closed her eyes. "She called for him…Danny…her husband…was kind of sad…" she gently smirked as her dark eyes opened. "But I'm not finished yet…you had the whole plan mapped out…"

And while small rivets of blood started to slide down her arm and pool on the floor, her eyes drifted to the right and rested on the board that had one small light over it.

"Oh yes…Danny…I'm just getting started."

With that she closed her eyes and let out a laugh that could only be described as…triumphant!

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…of course our baddie isn't done and of course Danny's going to want revenge but…will he actually get to see Dr. Day? Will he actually go home? Will he find some clues as to who he wants to target? Hope you are all enjoying this new angsty take on Linda's death and would love your reviews before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Laying Blame?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 11 – Laying Blame?****

 **A/N:** Special **thank you** to all those without accounts who have reviewed so far! I so love your feedback and you help to keep us enthused (along with my dear readers with accounts) and keep going. So please do enjoy this update!

* * *

Sleep was moot that night. All Danny's mind would show him was images of Linda's lifeless body at the feet of his biggest nemesis – Thomas Wilder.

 _'Told you Danny boy…I'd always be with you! Ahahahahahahahahahahah'_

And with that he'd wake up in a cold sweat as his heart race and his lips cursed his very existence.

 _'You…killed Blueridge and then…Linda had to pay for your mistake…YOUR MISTAKE!'_

"Damn…bastard!" Danny hissed as his balled fist pounded in his sweaty palm and he locked his jaw. His father might have made excuses for him to his boys about their mother's death but inside…deep inside he knew his guilt would win the final battle – had he not taunted Blueridge, his wife…their mother would still be alive.

 _'Never saw it coming did you Danny boy…and you never will…not until it's your time TO DIE!'_

Try as hard as he couldn't he couldn't rid himself of Wilder's voice in his mind as it taunted him over and over again…his mind flashing between his twisted smile and Linda's lifeless body still in his shaking grasp. Try as he might to tell himself that this was just a horrific nightmare that he'd soon awaken from, he had seen too many death scenes in his career to know…it was true and he was the victim. Try…but failed…

 _'I'll always be with you Danny boy…it's fated…'_

He knew that Thomas Wilder was dead…he had killed him himself but now…as he sat alone in the small bedroom he once so belovedly occupied as a small boy, he tried to convince himself that the kill shot was real and it was just a copycat. _A copycat with very intimate knowledge of the late Thomas Wilder,_ his tormented thoughts reminded him soberly.

Danny heard a creak and looked up as his youngest son's face appeared and he gestured for him to enter.

"Can't sleep huh…"

"You can't either," Sean shot back in misery as Danny hugged his son close and then exhaled heavily. "Do you know the guy who did this dad?" He asked pointedly.

"In all truth…I don't," Danny answered in haste, his heart sinking beneath another layer of emotional mire with each word that escaped his troubled lips. "I uh…I don't know who'd to hurt her…she…she had no enemies…everyone liked her."

"Is it bad for me to want you to find the guy who did this and kill them?"

Danny's eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds as his brain raced to come up with a suitable answer. Of course he wanted revenge…that was the first thought on his mind when he watched his beloved wife draw her last precious breath. The second thought was his father's voice – the voice of reason that reminded him that it was wrong to take the law into his own hands no matter the situation.

"I uh…I want that I do…that's the truth. But…I also know that I cannot take the law into my own hands."

"They did!" Sean growled as Danny's expression softened.

"We have…to be better than them," he managed sourly.

"Dad…"

"It's late Sean…I'm tired and angry and I can't…I can't dwell on revenge…I just…can't," Danny confessed in misery. "I know you are probably not tired but…but maybe try okay? Just…I don't know what else to say right now."

"…kay," Sean mumbled as he pushed himself back upright and wandered into the hallway and out of view.

Once he was gone, Danny cursed once more and then tried to lie back down on his side on the small twin bed. _'You promised me Danny…promised me you wouldn't bring work home again! Much less that damn Wilder case!'_ His wife's voice resounded in his head as he balled his fists once more.

It only added to his emotional guilt that he broke that rule, he did…and brought something that was related to the Wilder case into their personal sanctuary and it was the last thing they spoke in length about – in heated tones laced with resentment and disappointment.

 _'Linda…call me…we need to talk about the case…I will keep that promise now…'_

He would never know if she got that call. Baez said Linda's phone had been checked and it was possible that she got the message but wasn't sure if Linda had heard the whole thing or was interrupted by the killer. Either way…it was one more thing he'd have to live with now – her resentment toward him by his own doing and that he feared would slowly eat away at his core until he was nothing more than an empty shell that merely existed.

"Linda…I swear I will find out who did this…and I will _kill_ them…" he vowed in the dark still of night. However, his words weren't only heard by him…one other heard and their heart sunk even further into the emotional mire.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning…" Danny grumbled as he padded into the kitchen the following morning and was greeted by his grandfather who offered him a strong mug of freshly brewed Irish Coffee. "No…thanks."

"Not offering…just giving," Henry corrected as he shoved it back into Danny's open palm. "I'd ask if you slept but it would be asking a rhetorical question and I'm not keen on those," Henry quipped as Danny couldn't help but offer the oldest Reagan male a smirk.

"I just…I don't know how to move past this."

"Because you're trying to see too far into the future past this," Henry corrected his grandson as Danny's brow furrowed. "You need to focus on trying to move past _right now_."

"I…can't!" Danny hissed before he quickly calmed. "Gramps you don't…they murdered Linda…because of me!"

"And there are reliable people working on it…"

"Reliable," Danny guffawed as Henry's brows raised.

"Your partner's not reliable?"

"Fine, Baez is," Danny conceded.

"The team is capable. You need to focus on being here for your boys and working past whatever revenge-filled plan you are concocting in your brain right now," Henry said as Danny's gaze narrowed. "Been around cops in my lifetime…" Henry quipped as Danny's lips pursed. "You're thinking about how to solve this crime instead of thinking about how to help yourself and your boys move past this."

"Don't know how."

"That's because you're not thinking about it," Henry countered.

"Ah damn your circular logic," Danny groaned as they heard a knock at the door. "Probably Baez or Anthony."

"I got it!" Jack's voice resounded from the other room as Danny remained in place and took another sip of his coffee.

"Morning," Maria greeted as she entered the kitchen and was greeted by her partner's stony gaze.

"Morning," Henry replied with a kind smile as he offered her a mug of coffee.

"What'd you find?" Danny asked as Jack's frame appeared in the doorway.

"Just came to see if you needed anything."

"Bull…" he started and then stopped as his son's expression changed. "Sorry…look I…didn't sleep much."

"Can we go home now?" Jack inquired as Frank appeared beside him.

"We'll um…hang here for a few more days," Danny answered as Jack's expression instantly drooped further.

"Jack, help me make some breakfast for you and Sean," Henry entreated Danny's eldest son. Jack started to protest but a few seconds later realized it was a losing battle so nodded and got to work while Danny, Maria and Frank left the room.

"Did you find anything?"

"Danny," Frank tried to warn.

"You seriously think I'm not going to ask my partner for everything on this case even if I'm not assigned to it?" Danny shot back in contempt.

"You can ask…but you cannot act."

"Fine," he grumbled as Maria offered him a sympathetic glance.

"Anthony said the Forensic team found a few prints that don't match anyone in the family and are running them now. Doubt this person would have left prints behind but they are checking. Might have found a foreign hair also."

"How do they know that?" Danny asked sourly.

"It was long and red. Linda, have any wigs that you wanna tell me about?"

"No," he answered in haste. "Red?"

"Not sure if it's real or fake," she explained to Danny and Frank. "Once we have the results we'll see where it leads us."

"And by us she means herself and Detective Abetemarco," Frank reminded Danny before he could interject a course of action he wanted to take. He excused himself a few moments later to join his father and grandsons in the kitchen for what he hoped was a somewhat peaceful breakfast.

"Damn…I need in on this case."

"Danny, no," she protested. "You're too emotionally involved. You might not even think straight about what we find. We give you a name and you might just act on nothing confirmed. This could be a false lead and you know it."

"No one in our family has red hair and wigs weren't our thing," his voice trailed off at the end with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Good to know," she lightly retorted as his face softened. "Thought for a second _you_ had a whole other side I didn't know about."

The thought of him in drag did make him laugh and it was the small emotional break he needed and for that he was grateful.

"Plans for today?" Maria gently pressed.

"Gotta see the Doc," he shook his head as he uttered the words with a small hiss. "What is he going to say? I goaded Blueridge and he's dead and the person he was involved with…in whatever way, retaliated and killed Linda. End of story. I'm to blame."

"Someone is to blame but it's not you and you yourself said they mentioned Wilder. That means this was planned long before you talked to Blueridge for the last time. So it could be that no matter what you said or did, Linda might have been the target to get back to you. You said before that Wilder told you he was going to kill Linda…"

"You don't…"

"Maybe this person and Wilder were the real team and this person is now finishing what Wilder never could," Maria continued without giving him time to interject again. "So before you go blaming yourself, you need to wait for all the facts."

"Wilder…damn bastard…"

"But that means that Blueridge was probably already dead man walking and it was just a matter of time. Maybe his suicide forced our killer to just speed up his plans?"

"I…yeah maybe…ah damn I don't know," he groaned as he rubbed his face and then looked at her with a tired gaze. "Kept hearing his voice all night…seeing him standing above Linda and then laughing as he tells me he'll always be with me. I can't…can't get it out of my head."

"Give it time."

"Doubt this will ever heal," Danny admitted with a crushed expression as Maria's hand reached out and gently gave his a supportive squeeze.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"'kay," he simply said as he tried to offer her a small smile and then watched her take her leave. With a heavy sigh he closed the front door and then turned to see his father standing a few meters away. "I don't know how to move past this."

"Did your grandfather give you the future plans speech?" Frank quipped as Danny's expression softened and he nodded. "He's right. You need to deal with now."

"Just like the shink?" Danny interjected bitterly.

"I could cite regulations," Frank said firmly as Danny's lips pursed. "At least it's someone who knows the history and what you have been through with Wilder. Otherwise you might have to go through it all again. You also have to think about if you want to go back to that house and live in it now. Will your boys want to? You saw the scene, can you erase that image from your mind and live there without it haunting you ever moment you look at that area?"

"Sell? Our house? Seriously?"

"I am serious," Frank continued. "I know you tell yourself now that you're strong enough or will be but you need to be honest with yourself and the boys. I'm not telling you to action this right now but it is something you will have to action upon in the next few weeks."

"I just…don't want to think about this right now."

"Thinking about this right now will keep your mind focused on where it should be."

"And where the hell is that!"

"Anywhere but revenge," Frank countered softly as Danny cursed in an undertone. "I know what you want. I see it in your eyes and hear it in your tone. But that won't bring you satisfaction."

"Mom wasn't murdered because of something _you did_! You don't know what kind of satisfaction revenge will bring me!" Danny hissed before he turned and stomped toward the closet, grabbed his jacket and stormed outside, Frank a few seconds behind.

"You're right she wasn't but I know that revenge won't fix the hole her death has now created," Frank offered in haste as Danny stopped in his tracks. "Danny…don't let it eat away at you. No matter what you find out…you'll never get satisfaction from someone who could take a life so callously. Even if they said it was your fault…you'd want to know why…and if they said it wasn't…you'd still want to know why. No answer will ever be good enough."

"Why," Danny echoed in misery as he turned back to his father with a watery gaze.

"They will never give you enough answers to satisfy what you need. Justification for her death."

Danny shook his head as he quickly sniffled back about of incoming emotion and then looked away with a stormy gaze. "The last words we spoke…were in anger. She was angry because I broke my promise…I had promised no more Wilder at home and then…I broke the promise and she died before I could say I was sorry. I can never call her up and make it right. We parted in anger and it was my fault and I can never fix that! How do I move past that?" Danny looked back and implored his father. "Who else can I lay blame on if not myself? If this damn killer won't tell me what I need to hear where will I hear it?"

"What do you need to hear?" Frank pressed.

"It wasn't my fault," Danny admitted in a deft whisper as his heart started to thud heavily in his chest.

Frank neared his son and gave him a supportive hug and then pulled back and looked down with a tender smile. "You'll never face any of this alone. I give you my word."

Danny could only nod in agreement because part of him still tugged at the idea that he wanted to go off on his own and seek his own justice. The other part of him struggled to hold onto family values that put true justice first and that was faith in the system. The struggle, he feared, would continue until the killer was brought to justice.

But when would that be? And now with that big a blow were they done? Or were they just getting started?

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…course Danny's guilt is at extreme and will his first visit to Dr. Day help that? Course his partner is supportive and his family but will Danny be able to accept that help? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Searching for a Reason Why?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 12 – Searching for a Reason Why?****

* * *

"I'd ask how you are but I think I have a bit of an idea…" Dr. Michael Day greeted Danny with a tight lipped expression as Danny timidly entered his friend and professional psychiatrist's office but remained by the door instead of taking a chair as directed.

"Danny…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah thanks Doc I uh…did my father tell you it was my fault?" Danny asked sourly.

"He gave me only a few details; what he was allowed to. Linda was murdered at home by an unknown assailant."

"That's it?"

"He's not obligated to tell me more. Mostly he can't."

"Yeah…damn protocol," Danny growled as he looked at the doctor with an angry glare. "I killed Linda…I taunted Cedric Blueridge who hung himself which prompted whoever was blackmailing him to go after Linda and then blamed it on Thomas Wilder and call be before I went home to find her dead."

"Wait…what?" Michael asked Danny in shock. "Wilder…?"

"Yeah Doc…he's back…at least in name only," Danny gritted his teeth. "The uh…the killer called me before they killed Linda. Did dad tell you any of that?"

"Uh…no. No he didn't," the medical professional replied with a terse gaze. "That's…Danny I'm sorry I am in shock."

"Done then?"

"Nice try. At least you kept a bit of your sense of humor," Michael lightly smiled as he gestured for Danny to sit. "I know you need to get a few things off your chest."

"I need to go back in time and take back what I said to Blueridge."

"And you know for sure that what you said is what pushed the killer to do what they did?"

"Dad said that also. Trying to twist everything around so that it seems like it wasn't my fault! Not gonna work doc! It was my fault! My wife…the mother to my boys is dead and it's MY FAULT!"

"Danny…"

"My fault…doesn't matter what you say…I know it was me. I pushed Blueridge."

"Why did you push him?"

"Erin was taking too long to get a confession from the guy next to him and I just thought I'd push him a bit more. He had it coming!" Danny hissed as he finally slumped down into the chair and looked at Dr. Day with a remorse-filled expression. "But the killer had the last laugh and I got what I deserved right!"

"You didn't deserve this Danny. Don't tell yourself this is what you deserved for what you said to Blueridge."

"If I hadn't talked to him he'd still be alive and so would Linda!"

Dr. Day looked at Danny and knew the raw, intense pain he felt inside wasn't going to go away with just a few sessions as this kind of guilt – the kind that gets someone you love killed – was hard to help dissolve.

"I know I have to be here because it's what the department wants but you're never going to get me to move past the fact that I'm ultimately to blame for my wife's death."

"I get why you think that but you don't know if it wasn't the killer's intended plan. You told me after the whole Wilder incident that Thomas Wilder admitted he wanted to kill Linda and…"

"I know!" Danny interjected with a snap as Dr. Day's brow furrowed. "I know…sorry to snap."

"No you're not," Michael replied with a small smile. "I understand. But could it be that someone is carrying on his work?"

"Thought of that but this was…no…Wilder was…no we would have found something that hinted he had a closer accomplice besides the idiots he chose and then took out."

"And Blueridge was the last man standing…so to speak?"

"Yeah but…but he was…" Danny replied slowly as he looked at the man before him with a strained expression. "He was…"

"If the killer mentioned Wilder then it could have been his plan all along to take Blueridge out. Maybe you were the catalyst that…"

"That forced him to move up his schedule? Then why kill Linda!"

"To take you off the case," Dr. Day stated flatly as Danny's fists tightened.

"Boy Doc…you just…damn…" Danny stammered as he leaned forward in a nervous fidget and then then shifted uneasily before he settled back in. "That uh…that would be right up Wilder's alley. Damn bastard."

"Danny…"

"But it was a woman…" he started to mutter before he stood up and then hovered above Dr. Day's desk for a few seconds before he turned and headed for the door.

"Danny!"

"I…I gotta go. I'm done talking," Danny huffed before he disappeared from view and the door slammed behind him.

"Apparently…" Dr. Day groaned as he pinched the bridge and then leaned back in his chair. "This one…is going to be bad."

XXXXXXXX

She watched him exit the medical building with a defeated posture and felt her lips twist upward for a few seconds. As she shifted her wrist and the fresh cut under the bandage stretched she cursed herself and quickly lowered her arm to rest it. "Your wife's death is your fault Danny…your fault!" She hissed as her fingers instinctively curled around the steering wheel as she sat in her car a few down from Danny's.

She had burnt the red wig in the back of her small lair in case anyone had seen her drive around with it on and today had opted for a blunt blond bob and fake gold rimmed glasses. "Do you miss her Danny? Or are you glad she's gone…did I do you a favor?" She asked sourly.

 _'Sina…what the hell are you doing! I told you…'_

"I don't miss her…wonder if your boys miss their mother? I don't…" she paused as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and let her mind drift back in time as her right hand instinctively reached over and tenderly skirted the top of the large bandage that covered another fresh scar. "She did this to me…" she whispered with her eyes still closed.

 _'Sina! You…you can't let her do to this to you!'_

 _'Thomas…help me…'_

 _'I will…and no one will ever separate us and if anyone ever does…they will pay…with their life!'_

With that her watery eyes opened and she narrowed her gaze to the near distance just as Danny got into his car and disappeared from view. "With their life…" she whispered as she started her engine a few seconds after his. "I will make this right Thomas…I swear to you with my life."

XXXXXXXX

Maria Baez suddenly heard the air around her in the 21st Precinct go quiet and looked up to see hear partner enter with a numb look on his face. She was out of her chair within seconds and at his side; Jamie there a few seconds later.

"Hey…" Jamie was first to greet his brother as Danny offered him a small nod and then pushed on toward his desk where he came face to face with his partner.

"I can't stay home and do nothing."

"Being with the boys isn't nothing," Jamie reminded him in a quiet tone as Danny shot him a narrowed gaze.

"He's right…"

"I don't need…anyone STARING AT ME!" Danny shouted as he spun around and looked at all the curious faces that quickly looked in other directions.

"Cut them some slack," Maria quickly hushed as she took Danny by the arm and led him to his desk.

"All of them are worried about you," Jamie chimed in as Danny slumped down into his chair; Maria seated on the edge of the desk with Jaime standing beside her. "Danny…you should be with the boys."

"They have Gramps and Nicki with them. I just…they keep asking me questions and I have no answers. At least none that make me sound like I have any real answers for them. Just can't sit at home and do nothing. Can't…" his voice died out as he looked up in defeat. "I need to do something."

"The hair we found was synthetic. Standard wig bought at any costume shop," Maria told him in a low tone as Jamie's brow furrowed.

"I talked to Maddie and she said she knew a few of the girls that Blueridge was seen with and she's given their names to Anthony."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah someone seems to think he has friends in low places."

Danny looked up at Erin's detective, Anthony Abetemarco appeared with a sorry expression.

"Danny…I'm very sorry for what happened."

"Thanks," Danny accepted with a small nod. "You run down those names yet?"

"We're checking everything about them and crossing them off one at a time. First two…nothing more than a one night stand."

"And the others?"

"Danny, you can't run down leads," Maria quickly reminded him as his teeth gritted.

"Compare any pictures you have with footage outside my gym. Maybe…maybe one of the faces will match. Hair and eye color can be changed but you can't change everything."

"On it."

Danny watched Anthony and Jamie take their leave and then looked up at his partner with a sour expression. "I have to do something. Damn shrink…my boys…Sean asked me if I wanted revenge. I lied…of course I do. But if I don't do something I'll just go and find…I don't know what but I need to do something."

"Wilder never left much behind and this person…man or woman…whoever did this…is just as careful and plans things out just as carefully."

"Wilder's arrogance got the best of him in the end."

"We can't wait until they decide to take another life!" She reminded him with a soft hiss as he looked up with a heavy frown. "Wilder's body count was too high."

"I know…" he resigned as he looked across his desk at a picture of him and Linda and then quickly reached out for it. But a few seconds later his hand sailed through the air and nearly smashed the picture on the edge of the desk if not for his partner's quick reaction that saved the picture from certain doom.

"You'd regret it later," Maria said calmly as she placed the picture frame back on the desk, this time out of arm's reach. "I know Erin was able to talk to the guy who was in the cell next to Blueridge."

"What? She did?" Danny asked in surprise as he left his hopeful gaze. "What'd she find out?"

"Don't know yet. She just called me before you came. I'd tell you to stay here but I'm sure as soon as I headed for the back door, you'd be out the front and there before me. I need to hear what she knows. You can't act on it."

"Can I at least drive?" Danny retorted sourly as Maria offered him a small smirk. "That is still allowed right?"

XXXXXXXX

Danny watched his sister look up as they neared and gave him a distressed expression as him and his partner entered her office.

"Before you say anything…I couldn't just sit on my ass doing nothing," Danny huffed as Erin looked at Baez who merely shrugged in resignation. "I called the boys school and filled out the special leave paperwork and yes I talked to Dr. Day…what else can I do?"

"I don't know," Erin resigned as her brother sat down before her. She could see the haunted expression in his weary gaze mixed with lack of food and fatigue but knew there was nothing more she could say to get him to take any advice on getting sleep or rest. And…she couldn't blame him. Not after finding his wife murdered in their own home. "I wish I had something better to tell you."

"You can tell me the SOB in the cell next to Blueridge has something we can use on who the killer might be."

"We have nothing conclusive yet Danny and if I tell you anything confirmed you'll just jump the gun…"

"As I always do," he interjected sourly as Erin's lips pursed. "But he did say something about a Blueridge contact?"

"He mentioned a name and we're looking into it."

"I hear a but in there," Danny pressed.

"But it doesn't seem credible so that's why we're checking it _thoroughly_. If we offer him any kind of deal we have to make sure it's legit."

"Legit?"

"Blame Anthony," Erin deadpanned as Danny slightly smirked.

"How credible is it?"

"It might involve a single banking transaction."

"Thought we had checked all Blueridge's banking stuff before?"

"This was a transaction by the named individual that had a note in the transaction that mentioned Blueridge."

"Not elusive at all," Danny groaned as Erin dropped her pen and looked at him with a small huff. "What? Give me the name and I'll…" he started and then stopped and uttered a small curse. Then a few seconds later, much to the surprise of both women before him, Danny bolted upright and headed for the door and disappeared from view.

"I'll be right back," Maria told Erin as she hurried after Danny. "Danny!" She called out after her partner who stopped in the middle of the hallway; his back still to her and waited for her to catch up. "What was that?"

"Give me the name and I'll squeeze the truth outta him!" Danny hissed as he looked at his partner in angry remorse. "Oh damn it! That's what got Linda killed! I…I gotta go. You were right."

"I'll let that one slide," she gently groaned as he offered her a small smirk. "Wait until Erin has something confirmed," Maria said as the two of them headed for the front of the building.

"I'm gonna take a cab back home," Danny told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Danny assured her as she offered him a kind smile.

"Call if you need anything."

"Alright."

Danny watched her leave and then slowly headed for the sidewalk and waved to the nearest NYC Taxi cab and got in. He gave the cabbie directions and settled back in the seat but failed to notice the dark sedan pull into traffic a few car lengths behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Danny…you need help but you need to stay in one place long enough to get it! Course he blames himself and do you think Dr. Day will get through to him? And hnmmm with our killer following Danny and him with his guard down will might happen if they should happen to meet? Yikes! Would love your reviews before you go and thanks so much!


	13. A Taste of Things to Come?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 13 – A Taste of Things to Come?****

 **A/N:** I hope everyone is still with me (noticed a few have dropped off and I do apologize) and is still liking this angsty storyline. Real life has taken a few MAJOR turns for me recently so I am going to try to update on a weekly basis but I will apologize in advance if I miss a week here and there; it cannot be helped. But I hope everyone will stick with us and review b/c that keeps us going thanks everyone and enjoy! :)

* * *

Danny slowly got out of the cab and stood in front of his home and just stared at the front door in miserable agony. His breathing started to shallow and his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he felt a few small beads of sweat start to slowly slide down his spine and then get caught in his white undershirt.

"What the hell…am I doing…" he muttered as a car stopped at the end of the block, pulled in behind another and then watched.

 _"Really Danny…just can't stay away can you…" she whispered as she watched in silent fascination; held captive in time._

"I can do this…this is home…hafta be strong…for the boys…" Danny spoke to himself in an undertone as he took another step closer and then another until he was at the front door. He turned and looked at the police cruiser out front and told himself it was safe to enter. It had been a few days and no one had tried to come back so he told himself that he could venture into his own home without the fear of running into someone who had a secret vendetta.

But as soon as he stepped into the front door he was hit with waves of cleaning solution mingled with death and must and his stomach tightened and he had to rush back out the front door, bend over the railing and toss up whatever bits of toast from breakfast that still hadn't digested fully.

"Stupid…" he cursed himself as he quickly straightened and then waved to the uniformed officer who had gotten out to see if he was okay. "Fine…" he huffed as he told himself he couldn't turn back now. _Just man up and go inside!_ He ordered himself as he disappeared back inside.

"This…isn't…" Danny started with clipped words as he stopped and then just stared at the stairs that would take him upstairs to where he found his wife's body.

 _'Why did she go home?'_

 _'She had to get something…a book I believe from someone at work…'_

The words were muddled inside his brain as his breathing started to shallow and he remained in place. "This…is my home…" Danny told himself as he took a few steps toward the stairs and then halted at the bottom before he dared himself to go up.

But once again with each step he took, his heart rate started to climb and his movements were sluggish.

 _'Help me…Danny…HELP ME!'_

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Linda call out to him as the fight to the death ensued. "Linda…" he whispered as he started to climb.

While at the same time he failed to realize that his unseen stalker had now made her way down the alleyway, with a new disguise and looking like she quite belonged in the area. She slipped into the neighbor's yard. She wasted no time in pushing through a small opening in the fence and into Danny's yard – unseen. She crept low and headed for the back door and deftly made her way inside.

Once inside Danny's home, she stopped and took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she reveled in the smell of success. _I'm so close Thomas…he's just upstairs!_

She pulled out her piece, loaded it and then stealthily made her way upstairs to where her waiting nemesis was.

In the meantime, Danny neared the spot where he found Linda and once again he felt bile coming up his esophagus and quickly tried to swallow it back down and then slightly choked and coughed.

"This…was a bad idea…" he muttered as he remained fixed in place before he slowly bent down to where his wife's body had laid and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't have come back."

"No…you shouldn't have."

The female voice sent a cold chill down his spine as he remained in place for a few seconds, crouched over a few meters from her. His mind raced with what he could do to get his weapon or his phone and if he'd have time to do it.

"You…killed her right…?" Danny dared to ask in a broken tone; his back still to her. "Why?"

Silence.

"WHY!"

He expected her to say something along the lines that he got what he deserved or it was his fault or because she wanted to. But much like Wilder…this person…this woman…this protégé of sorts continued to surprise him with every turn.

"What do you _want_ to hear?" She retorted icily as his blood started to boil.

However, with his body depleted of food and sleep his actions were slow. His plan was to turn around and rush her as he knew the layout of his home – blindfolded. But as soon as he turned her fingers were faster and he could only widen his eyes in surprise and curse as she pulled back on the trigger and something struck him in the neck.

"Nooooo…." Danny shouted as his body started to falter and he crashed to the ground. His eyes started to blur as she came and hovered over him – his time wearing her short blond wig and dark glasses and looked down with a twisted smile.

"I killed her because I could."

With that darkness consumed him; leaving him at her mercy.

XXXXXXXX

"Lemme guess another cousin?" Jamie asked Maddie as the two of them sat at the bar of the club she worked at; his fingers picking up some chicken tenders that he figured would suffice for lunch.

"Italian's…we're related to everyone," she laughed as Jamie couldn't help but nod. "How's Danny?"

"Raw," Jamie mentioned simply. "Can't blame him. Finding her like that…"

"Ugh…how horrible and now to go back to the same place. I couldn't do it," Maddie huffed as she looked at Jamie in sympathy. "I'd be a mess."

"At least he can stay with dad for now but I know he'll feel like a burden. It's good for the boys though…they need that stableness right now," Jamie added with a small sigh.

"Just can't believe this goes back to Wilder. The guy is dead and you said he was never married and had no siblings. Who then…all his cronies are dead," Maddie mused.

"I don't know. Someone close. But it starts with Blueridge."

"Speaking of ugh," she groaned as Jamie offered her a small smirk. "I might have someone that you might wanna check out."

"Yeah…who?"

"Well it's a bit odd but…" she stated as she slowly got up off the bar stool and then walked around behind the counter and pulled out a small book. "When I first started here Anthony made me keep a diary of sorts…you know just to keep track of the really good ones," she stated in sarcasm as Jamie gently chuckled. "His ways are sometimes unorthodox but he's got great street smarts."

"Yeah Erin says that too."

"You know…he's too proud to admit but he's got a crush on her," Maddie smiled as Jamie looked at her in surprise. "You tell her and I'll get one of my cousin's to take you out," she teased with a dare.

"Which one," Jamie deadpanned. "Okay…who should I check out?"

XXXXXXXX

"Knock knock…"

Frank looked up as his father entered with a tight lipped smile. "Everything okay at home?"

"Boys are doing an exam that they both missed this week and need for graduating credits. I had to get out and get a few things. How's Danny?"

"Searching for a name. I have instructed Erin to give him a few details but no names."

"Francis…"

"As soon as Danny gets a name he'll go after them, even before we have all the facts. And in order to bring this person to justice we need all the facts."

"Then can you turn Danny loose in a room with them?" Henry countered as Frank's lips pursed. "Well if that's not PC with the PC then look the other way and I'll do the honors."

"We're all feeling negative energy toward Linda's death but we have to keep it together for Danny and the boys. Even Wilder made mistakes and this person will too."

"Do we have anything that links Wilder to anyone living?"

"No known relatives or next of kin. We checked all birth and medical records when we were hunting him," Frank replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Copycat?"

"I'm thinking more of a lover or admirer."

"Psycho," Henry whispered as Frank gently smirked.

"That's a given. Hopefully this lead from Erin will pan out and we'll get a direction to search."

"Yeah otherwise Danny's gonna be climbing the walls," Henry groaned.

XXXXXXXX

However, for Danny, climbing was something he might have wished he was able to do for when he slowly opened his eyes he realized that he had woken up in a situation worse than he might have thought.

"Wha…" he groaned as he realized he was on the floor, on his side with his wrists cuffed behind him and his head pounding.

 _"Welcome back Danny boy."_

He heard the voice and then looked up into the face of Thomas Wilder and felt his stomach lurch. "What the…hell…" Danny hissed as he struggled in vain to get upright.

"Miss me?"

This time the voice was…it wasn't female but more like male trying to be female.

"Who the hell…are you!" Danny demanded as his temperature started to rise.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Cliché right? Yup…cliché…I'm…well I am that. Do you miss her?"

"Pardon…"

"Your wife Linda…do you miss her?"

"You sick bastard…"

"No I am actually interested in knowing the tr…"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK BASTARD!" Danny shouted as he struggled get himself upright. From his side vantage point he could see blond sticking up from underneath the horrible mask and that made his mind spiral once more. _'We found red hairs…from a wig. Synthetic.'_ Another disguise? Would make sense.

"Why…did you kill her!"

"Tell me if you miss her first!"

"YES!" Danny shouted. "Okay yes! Yes I miss her and if you killed her…did you kill her because of me? For Blueridge? She…she wasn't part of this!"

His captor merely sat out of reach and stared at him with a haunted expression. "Who…are you? We looked into Wilder's birth history. He had no siblings, half or otherwise! Who are you…some sick mental dependent!"

"Tsk tsk Danny boy…you really don't want to push my buttons. You already learned what I'm capable of."

"Why did you murder her!"

"Me? Oh I didn't…" his captor laughed; once again the voice a mixture of male and female. Sometimes a fake accent would appear just to throw him off. "YOU DID!" Then without warning, they were up and landed a swift kick to his vulnerable mid-section and stepped back with a small huff.

"You…you just made me…it was you…you killed her! You should have left Thomas alone! He deserved to live!"

A few more swift kicks and Danny's eyes burned with tears and blurred before his captor leaned in a bit closer and grabbed his slightly stubbled chin. "Her death…was your fault! You should have left Wilder alone…alone…" the voice started to soften and his captor pulled back and rested on their knees as he looked up with a painful grimace. "He deserved to live. He…he was the only one that understood me. The only one."

"He…killed innocent women," Danny tried with a small wheeze as his lungs burned.

"They rejected him!"

"No what…no that's not true…they didn't even know them!" Danny argued back as he struggled in vain to get his trapped wrists free. "They were…innocent…just like Linda! Why…why did you kill her!"

"Was she still alive when you got here?"

"WHY!"

"WAS SHE!"

"YES!"

"FOR YOU!"

The shouting match ended a heated seconds later with neither of them satisfied despite the fact that each had they answer to their question.

"Bye bye Danny boy," his captor played the clip in Wilder's voice before he watched them place the small handcuff key on the top step of the stairs to go down and then pause at the top.

"This…is far from over."

"I'll get you…" Danny tried in an angry hiss as he struggled to get himself upright. "I'LL GET YOU!"

With his chest throbbing and his face flushed, Danny got himself over to the edge of the stairs and tried to grab the key perched on the edge. But in all his heated anxiety he miscalculated his position and took a tumble to the bottom. He lay cuffed and helpless for a few angry seconds before he managed to get back up to his knees and crawl up the stairs to where the key lay in wait.

He twisted himself around and despite his sweaty fingers was able to get the cuffs unlocked and raced back down the stairs. He knew she didn't come in through the front so bolted to the back and then stood on the outside deck and looked around. The lock on the back yard gate was still locked from the inside so he rushed around to the front and up to the waiting cruiser.

"Did you…see anyone…come out here…" Danny asked out of breath. "Man…woman…in disguise…damn I don't know what they were!"

"No Sir…what uh…are you okay?"

"Yeah…peachy!" Danny growled in sarcasm as he raced toward the backyard and then stopped and examined his back yard. "Jumped the fence…damn it!" He cursed as he entered the back alleyway only to spin around and find it – empty.

"Unbelievable!" Danny hissed as he pounded one balled fist into the palm of the other. "Time to up the stakes!"

 _"Oh Danny…that was a rush! To have you in my grasp…it will happen again and next time…I WON'T BE SO KIND!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeeeeeeks‼ well you know I like me a little helpless Danny whump and hope you all did too! Fleshing out a few more details and hmmm who exactly is this stalker of Danny's? Is it who he thinks it is? Or is someone they might not expect. Would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks!


	14. Whispers & Lies

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 14 – Whispers & Lies****

* * *

Danny stood in his backyard for what seemed like an eternity as he waited for his partner to arrive. As much as he hated to ask for help, he knew he needed an extra set of eyes for this.

"Danny?"

Danny turned and for a split second saw his wife standing by the back fence and felt his heart skip a beat before reality set back in. "Hey…"

"You okay? You look….flushed," Maria commented as she neared and he shook his head. "You said nothing over the phone. What's going on?"

"She was here."

"Who?"

"She! Wilder…she…Linda's killer!"

"What? When?"

"She left about 15 minutes ago. She didn't go out the front so she must…" Danny started as he pulled away and started to ramble off his encounter with his wife's killer. But when he heard only silence he turned back to see his partner looking at him in wonder. "What?"

"She was just waiting for you inside?"

"She came in after I was inside." Danny marched back and without warning, lifted his shirt and showed her the fresh bruises on his chest. "We danced…well it was more a one sided thing," he grimaced as her hand gingerly reached out to touch them but was pulled back. "She came inside from the back. She must have a key from when she got inside when she uh…killed Linda. I called a locksmith and changed the alarm code again. I just need…help me look for something we can possibly get DNA from."

"What did she look like?"

Danny paused for a moment before he looked at his partner and his lips pursed.

"What? What can you tell me about her?"

"Her voice it uh…well it sometimes sounded like a man would sound if he was trying to be a woman. It was odd. And they also had a recording of Wilder's voice that they played. Could be a woman. Short blond hair. Also had one of those damn Wilder masks. Never saw the face," Danny hissed as Maria's brow furrowed. "Don't know what it is but it's angry and vowing to come back for more. We need to stop…it."

"Okay so came in the back door right?"

"Yeah," Danny stated as he started to look around the yard again. "Came down the alleyway, slipped in through the Miller's on the right I'm assuming."

"How do you know that?"

"The Smith's on the other side…they have a gate with a lock. Miller's don't. But they must have a hiding place around here to have slipped away that fast without being seen."

"Maybe had a car or bike waiting to get away?"

"Yeah…probably," he huffed as he looked at her with a head shake. "They said uh…they killed Linda because they could. And then said it was because I killed Wilder. Revenge. Said…"

"Danny…"

"They were right…Wilder…maybe I did take it too far…too obsessive," he mused as she took a few steps closer. "They were so…they asked me if I missed her."

"What? That's…"

"Disturbing," Danny groaned as his throat caught and his core tightened. "We need to find something on them. He, she, it! How did Erin's lead turn out?"

"Dead end."

"Fake name?"

"No literally a dead end," Maria replied frankly. "The name was that of the janitor. We found him dead in his apartment."

"What? The…janitor? Seriously? The banking connection?"

"Yeah seems like it was him – Jackson Lidson, who would slip Blueridge little slips of paper with his meal and then when he'd come to collect the tray instructions would be on them that he would action. Apparently this Lidson was the father of this girl that Blueridge dated and he had been paid in one large lump sum by an account that was set up by Blueridge in another name. Then he'd use that money for things that Wilder directed him to pay for. Oh and that janitor also worked in the same Wellness center when you were in it."

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"And the girl…his daughter, she died a month ago by an apparent drug overdose."

"Overdose my ass! Our killer is taking out all the players that can lead back to them!"

"Yeah…just like Wilder," Maria stated flatly as Danny's gaze narrowed. "Jamie and Anthony are trying to track down a friend of his daughter's. None of us believe the overdose theory either."

"Okay…we need to find something here."

"Danny, get the forensic team here. Let them look, they have all the gear to find what we can't."

"I let that psycho killer into my house a SECOND TIME!" Danny's voice shouted before his eyes started to water and his breathing shallow. "They said…they did it…because they could…so cold…" he huffed as his knees started to buckle.

"Hey…Danny!" Maria rushed in to take him by the arm and help him over to the little stone bench they had in their backyard and helped him sit down. "Just take a few deep breaths okay?" She tenderly instructed as she pulled her phone and called the forensic team to come to Danny's house for a new do-over.

"Can't imagine what that would have been like," she told him in a soft tone as her hand rested protectively on his back.

"Was so cold…so uncaring…no feeling just…asked me if I missed her but there was no empathy behind the question."

"Danny…"

"I know I just…did you call the team?"

"I did. They'll be here soon. I told them to check the back yard, neighbor's yard and in the house. Fresh fight and wearing a blond wig – possibly."

"You were right…"

"Not that I don't mind hearing it but…"

"No everyone was…the answer," Danny started as he slowly sat up. "It wasn't what I wanted to hear. It uh…I think it left a bigger hole than before."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"Yeah…me too."

Danny lifted his eyes and then looked at his partner with a heavy sigh. "Can't stay here yet…not after today. I'll…"

"Want to go back to your dad's?"

"I need to get a few fresh things and so do the boys. I'll call dad and tell him what happened and then grampa can bring the boys over and...and if they ask why can't we stay here…I'll tell them I can't just yet."

"Seems fair," Maria agreed as she looked at him in concern. "Danny…"

"I know I'm not officially on the case but I will not sleep until justice is done!"

XXXXXXXX

Frank looked at his son as his heart started to ache but knew he had to keep it together, especially in their current setting.

"The boys can't know about this," Danny told those around him, his father, brother and partner. "If they knew the killer got into their home…twice, they'd…they just can't. Not right now."

"Agreed," Frank interjected as Danny shifted in his chair. "Did you collect anything fresh for them?"

"I texted Jack and told them the Forensic team was still gathering stuff and it wasn't released yet. They have questions but this is horrible enough for them already. They don't need to know the killer could have also taken their father from them," Danny stated sourly as Frank's lips pursed. "I'll take them back later today, get a few things and that'll be it. They have enough to deal with…don't need to know this," his voice rambled on as the rest looked at him in sympathy.

"Pop is waiting outside, he'll take you home," Frank told Danny as he looked up at his father and slightly narrowed his gaze.

"I can't just go home and do nothing!"

Frank gave a slight tilt with his head and Jamie and Maria discretely left the room.

"I need something to do."

"You need to go home and be with your boys and try to rest. Things are going to be different now. You're a single parent now and your boys need you. You'll have things to talk to them about…right now funeral arrangements. Worry about the living arrangements later."

"This is unbelievable! This…this person has made me a prisoner! I can't do anything!"

"You know very well if we gave you a name and it was a credible lead that you'd just go off on them half-cocked, and they probably wouldn't survive round one," Frank tried to reason. "And then it would be tossed out due to police brutality and Erin would have no case to put them away."

"And what makes you think they'd be breathing after round one?" Danny retorted sourly as Frank looked at his son in quiet frustration. "I get it…but I'll climb the walls if I just sit on my hands! Besides…if this killer wants me do I really want to be at home with my boys?"

"This person knows where they are and haven't tried yet."

"Yet," Danny echoed fatefully. "I want them to come at me again. I'll be ready."

"You tell yourself that now but remember Wilder's tactics? The cat and mouse? That was his skill and this person has learned that well so that's why we need to be smart because if there is a next time you won't see them coming until it's too late," Frank warned.

Danny cast a somber glance toward the door where his brother and partner were on the other side of and then back to his father with a small nod. "Fine…I'll go see the boys."

"They need you now. Talk to them. They have sessions with Dr. Day but they are your responsibility. Cry, yell, scream together if you have to but make them open up to you," Frank encouraged. "For all your sakes."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn…can't believe this," Jamie huffed as he looked at Baez with a heavy frown. "Maddie came up with a name, Sheryl Black. She was a friend of the janitor's daughter. Came to the club a few times and hung at the same table as Blueridge," he explained as Eddie neared them.

"Okay go and check her out and if something seems odd, report back and I'll see if we can get a warrant. Maybe the daughter gave her something significant."

"We're on it."

Maria watched them leave and then watched Anthony approach. "Danny in there?"

"Yeah. You find something?"

"Not sure yet. The company where the janitor worked has a box of his personal belongings that no one has looked at yet. They found it in a small locker they cleaned out after he died. Since his daughter was his only next of kin, they kept it for us. Was gonna ask Jamie…"

"He's busy," Maria stated in haste. "You driving?"

"Course I'm driving," Anthony chuckled as they headed for the front door to go out. "How is he?"

"Right at this minute? Pissed…"

XXXXXXXX

Danny pulled open the door to his father's office and entered the hallway and then stared glumly at the empty area before him and knew his brother and partner were on leads to the case he was intimately a part of but not allowed to pursue because of that intimacy and that bothered him.

But he knew if the pushed his father past any professional limit, it would cost him his badge and he wasn't willing to go that route just yet. He had to keep it together for his boys.

"Home?" Henry inquired as Danny looked straight ahead and nodded.

"Unless you have an address to check out?" Danny retorted.

"If I did, we would be having another conversation," Henry smirked as they headed for Frank's place; their temporary home where his boys were waiting. As they drove, Danny stared miserably out the window as his mind replayed his encounter over and over until his head literally started to ache and he was forced to participate in his grandfather's casual chatter.

"Dad?"

"Yeah it's me," Danny called out as he entered his father's home and dumped his coat on the closest chair and then headed into the living room. "Hey…" he greeted them as Henry headed on past into the kitchen to make them all a mid-day snack.

"Homework or exams done?" Danny inquired as he slumped down onto the couch between them and let his weary frame sink further into the plush material and both boys nodded yes. "Okay good…so…guess we need to talk funeral arrangements."

"Are we going to be able to go home soon? Jack said the Forensic team is still there?" Sean inquired as Danny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Told you not to ask stupid!" Jack scolded his brother by slapping him on the arm.

"I have a right to ask, stupid!" Sean shot back as Danny's lips uttered a small hiss and both immediately fell silent.

"No one is stupid! Maybe I'm not ready to go back yet," Danny admitted in a quiet tone as both boys instantly stopped talking. "I…okay…here's the truth. When I go up those stairs the last image of your mother that greets me is her lying a pool of her blood. In our home. Where she should have been safe. I'm not ready to facet that every day yet."

"Sorry dad."

"Yeah…" Sean agreed as Henry listened in silent morose from the other room.

"It's not that I don't want to go back or stop you from going back but…but the truth is I don't know if I'll ever be able to get past that image," Danny huffed as he looked down at his clasped hands. "But let's not talk about that right now."

"I get it," Jack said as he looked at his father in sorrow.

"Dad…" Sean started but then paused which made look in his youngest son's direction.

"What's going on?"

"The person who killed mom…they won't come after you right?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh poor Danny between a rock and a few hard places! Think any of the leads will lead to whoever might be stalking Danny? And hmm how is Danny going to answer his boys when his attacker is just getting started! Yikes! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Closer to Naught?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 15 – Closer to Naught?****

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone! So happy that you are all still loving this story so much and your reviews are making me extend this further! (despite a new change in life that is taking a lot of time and adjustment) so hope you all like this angsty update and thanks so much!

* * *

 _"The person who killed mom…they won't come after you right?"_

Danny looked at his youngest with a heavy frown as his weary brain raced for an appropriate answer. If he said they already tried he knew they'd start to worry about him more and he didn't want that to turn into paranoia. If he lied and they found out later, they'd remind him that they were never to lie to each other especially when one of their lives was at stake. But at the same time, he couldn't tell them the truth as it wasn't their burden to bear – it was his.

"They uh….they'd be stupid to try with all the security we have here. And pretty sure they'd know that I'd be ready for them. So…who's hungry huh?"

"But…"

"You're safe here and that's what matters. But let's not get ourselves worked up for…nothing okay? So…hungry?"

"Zingoni's?" Sean dared to ask as he referred to the pizza place they used to go as a family. But as he realized what he had just said in reflex and then looked at the horrified expression on his father's face he instantly felt remorse.

"Stupid," Jack scolded as Sean's lips pursed.

"It was an accident."

"Okay no more raised voices and no arguments. I can order in. Chinese?"

"Sure," both boys shrugged somewhat un-enthusiastically. "Aunt Erin said she'd help with the funeral arrangements but I want you each to think of something nice to say for the write-up and give her a picture she can add."

"What about our stuff though? I know you don't want to stay at home but can't we just go there and get a few new things? I've been wearing this for two days now," Jack lightly protested as Danny looked at his eldest with a sympathetic glance.

As much as he wanted to protest he knew part of it was for selfish reasons and that wasn't fair to them. Besides, he knew that his boys had been around cops too long to know if he was purposely dragging things out. And he couldn't blame them, they did need fresh clothes. Even washed he couldn't force them to keep rewashing and re-wearing the same things over and over.

"How about we order Chinese, go home pick up a few things and then grab dinner on the way back here?" Danny suggested with some trepidation in his tone.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay," Danny agreed with a smile as he hugged his boys close – one on each side. "Let's go."

The boys hurried toward the door, grabbed their jackets and headed outside as he called their favorite Chinese food place. Calling for the food beforehand would ensure they didn't spend too long. He had called ahead to make sure the Forensic team was done and was somewhat relieved to hear they were. At the same time, he knew that until he heard something back on what they found, his mind would be distracted.

But as they neared their home, Danny's mind started to race once more.

 _'What I am capable of…I killed her because I could…this…is far from over! I'll see you soon!'_

"Dad?" Jack asked softly as Danny's body jolted back to reality.

"Yeah sorry…just uh…I'm okay," he tried to assure them as he looked out the window at their home and then back at his boys. "I'm okay. One bag of new clothes and then we go get dinner okay?"

"Sure."

"Yup."

Danny got out of the Jeep and nodded to the uniformed officer a few meters away and took comfort knowing that there was now another one parked behind the house just to be safe. He followed after them and felt his heart rate start to pick up the pace as he neared the front door. But as he stepped inside, his mind whisked him back in time to when he was cuffed and at the mercy of his stalker and his stomach started to buckle. _Oh no…panic attack….just breathe…breathe….BREATHE!_ He inwardly yelled as he heard his boys upstairs.

"Dad?"

"Yeah…I'm here," he huffed as Jack neared him.

"Dad!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine…"

"We can leave now if you want."

"No I uh…I need a few things also," he told his oldest as his hand rested on his shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. "Gotta work through this right?"

"Are we going to sell now?"

"I don't know. Dad said not to make any rash decisions so right now we'll just worry about the funeral and then…we'll see what happens with the house."

"Okay."

Danny followed his son up the stairs and told himself that his stalker would not break him. _They will not win…they will NOT WIN!_ His mind inwardly yelled again as he reached the top and felt his heart rate start to rise once more. He hurried past the spot where his wife had drawn her last breath and then into his bedroom and hurriedly pulled out a small suitcase. He put a few things for himself for the week and then reached for a small picture of him and Linda and then paused.

 _'You promised me Danny…no more Wilder in this house! The case is over! It nearly broke you. I don't care if this is a new case or not. If Thomas Wilder is tied to it in any way I don't want it in this house!'_

He could only cringe at their last moments on this earth together and knew he was to blame. But unlike the times before when they had argued or fought he always had time to make it up. She was right. He had promised and he broke it. He wanted to make amends…needed to but now that would never happen.

"I'm sorry Linda," Danny whispered in misery as he lifted his teary gaze and spied his youngest son in the doorframe. "Hey…"

"Sorry dad…"

"No, it's okay," he concluded with a small sniff and then zipped up the small suitcase. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah let's go pick up dinner and head back to gramps."

"Yours or ours?" Jack snickered.

"Mine, smart ass," Danny shot back with a smirk as his boys turned to leave. But something pulled him back and he turned and for a split second was whisked back in time to the morning of the fateful day when he came out of the show and his wife looked up from their bed with a small smile before any argument ensued and there was marital harmony.

Danny heard shuffling and then turned to see Jack approach and offered him a frown. "Yeah…coming."

"You sure you'll be okay to come back here alone?" Jack asked in quiet remorse as Danny flicked off the light.

"We'll talk about that later."

Danny ushered his boys out of the room as he felt his heart rate starting to gain painful momentum and knew he wouldn't be okay coming back into that room for some time. _Maybe I could sleep downstairs…convert the little den into a bedroom,_ his mind silently mused as he headed toward the stairs.

But as soon as he reached it, he saw himself at the top of the stairs, cuffed and angry, while his attacker had just slipped out the back door. _'Far from over Danny…'_ and his world started to spin and small dark circles started to form before his steps started to falter and he nearly tumbled down the stairs.

"DAD!" Jack and Sean shouted as each grabbed an arm and yanked him backward, which jolted him back to reality and regain his composure.

"Whoa dad…what happened?"

"I uh…lack of sleep," Danny brushed off, not wanting to tell them about the earlier attack. "I'm fine…good reflexes though."

They reached the hallway and both boys headed for the Jeep while Danny took one last look inside and then narrowed his gaze. "Wilder will NOT WIN!" he hissed in an undertone before he locked up and hurried toward the driver's side of the Jeep and then on to their favorite Chinese food restaurant.

XXXXXXXX

Despite being tired from the long day, Frank knew that something more was bothering his eldest. Was it just the trip back home? Was it not being able to tell the boys the full truth? Was it the fact that this killer just seemed to flaunt their power before them and walk away laughing? A combination of all of it?

"How'd things go back at the house?" Frank asked Danny when they were alone in the kitchen about an hour after dinner had finished.

"It was tough. Had a uh…bit of a panic attack and the boys were worried but I just blamed…well it wasn't all a lie," Danny confessed in an undertone. "I can't erase the image of her lying there on the floor dead…I doubt it ever will. Now sure I can live there with that image."

"Only you can determine that," Frank told Danny in truth. "How were the boys?"

"They were quiet. It was odd. Them packing stuff up. Kinda felt like we were going on a vacation or something but their mom wasn't there. It was just odd for them."

"It will be odd for a while yet. You talked to Jamie or Maria?"

"Danny…"

"I just need to know," Danny insisted as Frank's lips pursed.

XXXXXXXX

 **~Earlier that day~**

"Jamie, did you and Eddie get anything from Sheryl Black?" Maria wondered as she caught up with Jamie in the middle of Precinct 21.

"Hey…yeah sort of," Jamie replied with a small frown as his mind travelled back in time to the discussion he and Eddie had with a person of interest.

 _'Sheryl Black? Officer's Reagan and Janko.'_

 _'I didn't call the cops.'_

 _'Uh no…we're here to ask you a few questions about Abigail Lidson.' But Jamie could tell that as soon as he mentioned the name something wasn't right as the woman before him instantly stiffened._

 _'She's dead.'_

 _'We know. The report said the cause of death was an OD. Just wanted to know if you thought differently.' But once again her demeanor changed before his eyes and maybe because if was that someone stood before her who might believe what she also believed._

 _'No. I think it was forced.'_

 _'Why do you say that?' Eddie inquired._

 _'She was back on track you know? Getting her life cleaned up. She met a guy. A cop and everything seemed to be on the up and up.'_

 _'Cedric Blueridge?' Jamie inquired._

 _'Yeah him. I thought something was off with him but Abby thought differently. I just wanted her to be happy. But no way it was a purposeful OD. Accidental? No way…she wasn't using. She was clean. She was going to therapy and everything. One of those underground group things but she was committed. She wanted a better life. Do you…do you know who might have done it?'_

 _'That's what we're trying to find out? We promise discretion but if you have the name or address of that group it'll really help us.'_

 _'Yeah hold on a sec,' she replied as she scrolled through her phone messages. 'Yeah…here you go.'_

 _'Much appreciated.'_

 _'And officer?'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'You find the SOB who did it? You nail their ass to the wall. Permanently!'_

 _Jamie could only offer a small smile and nod as he thanked her again for her help and they both left with another new lead to pursue._

 **AT THE SAME TIME…**

 _'This is where the head office is?' Anthony groaned as he and Maria stopped outside the rather shabby looking building that housed the company that employed their now dead janitor. 'Wonder what the health benefits are like?' He joked as Maria offered him a small head shake. 'What? You gotta worry about that kinda stuff these days.'_

 _'Wonder what other kind of perks they offer?' Maria added as they stepped inside._

 _'Not sure I'd want to find out,' Anthony retorted in sarcasm as they neared the area marked 'OFFICE' 'Mr. Eastwood?'_

 _'Yeah Clint Eastwood,' the older man stood up with a wide grin and extended his hand to Anthony._

 _'Quite the name.'_

 _'Yeah just glad when my parents named me they knew I'd grow up to be over 6 feet instead of like 5 something you know?' He chuckled and then chuckled as Anthony tried hard not to groan._

 _'You have a box that belonged to Jackson Lidson?' Maria inquired with a less than amused expression as the man's eyes lingered a bit longer than she might have wanted._

 _'Yeah…but I get a reward right?'_

 _'Excuse me?' Anthony replied in a huff._

 _'Well I mean this guy is dead right? So isn't there like a reward for people who come forward with…you know stuff.'_

 _'No no reward.'_

 _'Well….then I might not remember where I put it,' Eastwood bluffed._

 _'How about I don't write you up…or better yet shut you down for every building code violation I can see…and if I start looking around I'm sure I'll find more,' Anthony threatened._

 _'He always this serious?' Eastwood pursed his lips at Anthony and then looked at Maria and smiled._

 _'We both are. Now where is the box?' She asked firmly._

 _'No one has a sense of humor anymore,' Eastwood groaned as he turned and then gestured with his right hand for them to follow._

 _They entered a stuffy room in the back and then looked at the small box on the table before them. 'Well there it is. Not much in there.'_

 _'You looked?' Anthony asked in annoyance._

 _'Hell yes I did. What if he had company property or something? I have a right to my own.'_

 _'I should bust your ass for evidence tampering,' Anthony huffed as he took the box and then turned to leave._

 _'He really needs to work on his sense of humor.'_

 _'And you need to work on your hygiene,' Maria retorted as the two of them left the building. 'That was…educational.'_

 _'You know I had a cousin that worked in a dump like that.'_

 _'Which cousin? Or should I even ask?' Maria retorted with a small smirk as Anthony chuckled. They got into the dark police sedan and set the box between them. 'Okay, let's see what we have here.'_

 _There wasn't much but when Anthony went to pick up a black cleaning glove, a small zip drive fell out and both looked down at it and then up at each other._

 _'We need to see what's on that drive.'_

 _'Yup.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Dad?" Danny pressed once more as Frank's mind was forced back to reality.

"Jamie was given a new lead to follow up on and Anthony and Maria found something at the janitor's place of work."

"What?"

"Danny…"

"I can't even ask now?" Danny shot back in exasperation as he pulled his phone. "Fine…I'll just ask my partner for myself."

But a few seconds later his anxiety started to gain ground as his ears just picked up empty ringing.

"What is it?" Frank asked in concern.

"She's…not answering. Dad what did her and Anthony find? If she's in danger…or if the killer has…" his voice died out as his quickly redialed and then headed for the front door. "Come on Baez pick up…pick up!"

XXXXXXXX

 _"I hate waiting," she lamented as she waited in the dark shadows for her next victim. She nervously strummed her gloved nails on the side of the brick building and let out a small huff. "Makes my ideas run amuck," she lightly growled as she rested her head against the brick side and closed her eyes._

 _But the sound of a car door slamming snapped her back to reality and her dark eyes quickly zoomed in another direction. "Ah…the wait will be worth it," she smiled as she eyed her next victim. "Welcome home Maria…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…so am moving the case along with some new clues and hope and of course had to get our favorites involved in the action also. But LOTS of Danny angst as he goes home and tries to deal with being there and then…hmm now his partner isn't answering? Has the killer struck again? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. A Game of Cat and Mouse?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 16 – A Game of Cat and Mouse?****

* * *

"MARIA!"

Maria heard Danny call her name and turned to see her partner rush toward her with a panicked expression.

"Danny? What are you doing here? What's…going on?"

"Why…didn't you answer your…phone?" He asked breathlessly.

"The battery is dead. Danny, what's going on?" She asked in haste as she noticed Frank step out from the shadows. "Danny? Why is he…here?"

"He drove. The killer said…the game wasn't over. Wilder…he always threatened to go after those…close to me," he managed as Frank remained in place. "This killer…she killed Linda," he lowered his voice as his gaze darted away and then back to his partner's concerned expression. "Can't lose you either."

"You won't I promise," she tried to assure him with a kind smile. "Danny…"

"Just make sure that phone always stays charged."

"We'll get them."

"Yeah…"

"What's really going on?" She pressed further as the cool wind started to nip at them the longer they lingered in the night air.

"I just…I'd suggest for you to go to your sister's but I know you don't want to put her in danger."

"She isn't listed and has a different name. The killer would only find her if I went there. You know I can't do that. She might be watching us now."

"Come stay with us," Danny blurted out before he realized what he was saying and then quickly looked back at his father who simply pursed his lips and but remained silent. "Just until this is over. I worry about you being alone."

"I'll be okay. I promise. But to make you feel better, I'll stay with a friend on another floor in this building. She knows better than to tell anyone where I'll be and the killer would never put it together."

"Just…okay I'll see you tomorrow."

Her hand reached out and squeezed his before she turned and hurried into the building while he watched to make sure she got inside and then turned and shuffled back toward his father.

"I'll have me in the loony bin before this is over and I know this is what this bastard wants…me committed like Wilder did," Danny stated firmly to his father. "You hafta promise me no matter what, that will not happen."

"Danny…"

"Promise me now!" Danny insisted as Frank's brow furrowed a bit more.

"That time you were…you need to keep your emotions in check and…and keep your appointment's with Dr. Day."

"Damn protocol!"

"It's necessary. Come on…let's get back before we draw attention to ourselves and put her in real danger."

Danny slinked back to the waiting SUV and climbed into the passenger seat and cast a glum gaze at Maria's building before the SUV slowly pulled away and headed back home. "I need this to end soon."

XXXXXXXX

Try as he might to tell himself that his partner would be safe, Danny couldn't get the tormented images of her death at Wilder's hands out of his mind. He bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat and pounded one angry fist into the fleshy palm of the other. He would willingly call his wife's killer, his elusive stalker and arrange a meeting, using himself as bait if he thought it would work. But it wouldn't. Much like Wilder, this one would also see through it and they'd still be at square one.

"Gotta end this…" he whispered to himself as he slumped back down into the nest of blankets and pillows. His weary frame begged for some real rest but his mind refused to be cooperative. It would be another restless night. But the next morning he left early before anyone else was up and headed to a place he hoped he'd find some peace.

He would. But it would be short lived.

"TAKE THAT…THAT…THAT…" Danny grunted as his gloved fists struck the bag before him with added force. Ever since his stalker had left him a souvenir inside his supposedly hidden locker, he was remiss to go back. But now he didn't care and part of him wanted to be out in the open and away from his family to draw his attacker out.

It would work. But not as he wanted.

"THAT….THAT….THAT…" Danny hissed once more as sweat started to seep down his flushed face and pool on the top edge of his damp tank top. His mind was so focused on the task at hand that he failed to see the dark set of eyes that watched him in fascination.

A few seconds later he heard some shuffling and looked up but could only shake his head at his own paranoia. However, when he turned back to face the bag, in those few seconds, a piece of paper had been trigged to fall from the ceiling and happened to land in the perfect place and he came face to face with a printout of Wilder's face.

Danny's lips uttered an angry gasp as he stood back and then instantly looked up and yanked the paper down, which broke the string it was on and tore away a piece of ceiling tile with it. "YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING!" Danny yelled into the air as he tried to yank off his right glove.

 _"Oh I don't think so."_

The voice was once again Wilder's but it wasn't…he whipped around to see a small speaker in the corner and knew that the voice came from that.

 _"You think I'd actually be here Danny boy? I just had to wait until you came back. Such a creature of habit."_

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Danny's angry voice bellowed as he spun around in place looking for his enemy.

 _"Oh we'll be back together soon enough but for now…how is Maria? Did she sleep well? Probably better than the other one."_

"WHAT OTHER ONE!" Danny yelled in frustrated anger as he tore off his left glove and stomped toward his hoodie, yanked it on and then hurried toward the front entrance. The cool early morning air mixed with his warm breath as it danced in the air around his face. He stopped and listened for anything that would give him a direction of where his stalker might be hiding.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Danny shouted as a few tenants on the first floor of a nearby apartment flipped on lights and faces appeared in the windows to see what was going on. _Leave now before someone calls the police…I AM THE POLICE!_

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"

A few seconds later he heard a motorcycle engine roar in the alleyway behind the gym which forced him to race through the old establishment and into the back alley. He rounded the back of the building in time to see a black motorcycle turn the corner and speed away; the sound of maniacal laughter left to ring in his head.

He rushed toward the backstairs and cursed when he saw the condition but told himself that if the killer got up them he could too. But as soon as he tried, his weight pulled him down through the first steps and he could only curse as the rough wood cut part of his arm and palm which forced him to jump back a few feet and then quickly pick the pieces of wood from the bloody skin.

Danny remained fixed in place a few moments longer before he hurried back to his car and then slumped inside and struck the steering wheel with his palm and growled before he started the engine to give himself a bit of warmth.

 _'Detective Ramos, did you find anything at the house?'_

 _'There was some odd blood splatter on a part of the wall where the fighting did not take place and where you weren't ambushed. We're running it now. Nothing else I'm afraid. This perp. They're smart and cunning. You'll have to outthink them before you can stop them.'_

"How the hell do you stop a damn ghost!" He huffed as he pulled away and headed for another familiar destination.

XXXXXXXX

"I know you don't want to be here but I think it's good for you."

"Come on Doc…" Danny started with a heavy sigh as he eased himself down into a chair facing Dr. Day's desk. "This person is trying to get into my head as Wilder trained them to do. Nothing but their end will be good for me."

"What did you do to your hand?" Dr. Michael Day nodded to Danny's crudely bandaged hand.

"Occupational hazard."

"Starting to become your MO."

"Funny," Danny deadpanned. "I know the nightmares will stop when this person is caught. What more is there to say?"

"Have you started to plan Linda's funeral?"

"Erin is doing that. She uh…said she'd do it and that's great. I asked the boys to help with a few family pictures. I need to find who is responsible for this."

"This is for your wife Danny. As much as it pains you you need to be involved."

"I have to find this killer!"

"Are you on the case?" Michael countered as Danny looked at him with a narrowed gaze.

"I just…I know the nightmares will end when Wilder is caught. Nothing else matters."

"Who?"

"Huh…?"

"You said Wilder. When Wilder is caught."

"No I uh…no the killer. Trained by him. Am sure of it."

"Danny…"

"No! Don't you dare twist thigs around and tell me that I my obsession with bringing Wilder to justice is clouding my judgement. It's not! This person knows things…things only Wilder knew!"

"Okay but Thomas Wilder is dead."

"I know!" Danny half shouted back as he slightly rose in his chair and then sagged back down. "I know…Linda said I was obsessed."

"Are you?" Dr. Day asked pointedly as Danny's gaze narrowed.

"Do you expect me to just sit back on my ass while my wife's killer goes free!" Danny shouted in frustrated anger.

"I expect you'll do what _you_ think is best."

"But that's not right is it?" Danny asked in a lower tone.

"What's wrong is Linda's death. What's right…that's what we need to figure out."

"What's wrong is that I pushed this person and Linda's dead because of me!"

"Danny…"

"See that's just it Doc! I asked them…and they told me that. And you're right, the truth sucks! They killed Linda because of me!" Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and then winced as his bandaged hand flexed under the strain and he looked up in distress. "I need to find them."

"And let me ask you…have you purposely been putting yourself in harm's way to try to stop them?"

Danny felt himself openly wince; something that wasn't lost on Dr. Day who offered him a concerned expression. "Can I lie?"

"Maybe to yourself only," Michael offered kindly. "But not in here. We need only the truth in here as that's the only way to help you heal."

"I will not heal until this murdering bastard…bitch…whatever it is is dead!" Danny hissed as Michael's lips pursed. "I'm here because I have to be. Last time I refused I was sent to the loony bin where…apparently the same guy who was the janitor in there was the same guy who was the jail janitor who helped Blueridge orchestrate things on the outside while his ass was in jail!"

"Some of that I knew but…but some I didn't. Danny…"

"I have to stay on this case Doc…even unofficially. I was Wilder's ultimate target and this person…"

"Will have you as the same target?" Michael interjected as Danny nodded. "Danny, your boys need you. You cannot offer yourself as the ultimate sacrifice and leave them as orphans. I get you wanting revenge, I get it! But they need you now. You are all they have."

"They have family."

"Do you really think they'll feel comforted in the wake of their mother's murder to know their father, instead of letting the police do their job, offered himself to end the chase and left them all alone to grow up without a natural father or mother?"

In that moment, Danny's heart sunk and he knew Dr. Day was right – his motives, while he thought were noble, were actually selfish and his eyes watered from guilt.

"Doc…"

"Truth hurts Danny," Michael whispered in remorse. "I get. I've been there, wanting revenge. You know that. Wilder took my wife and now his protégé or whoever took yours. I get that intense hatred I really do but I know that, no matter what you do now…you'll never get her back."

"Doc…"

"Never!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny shouted as his eyes burned with angry tears and his chest started to heave. "Doc…" he wheezed as Michael quickly left his seat and then was at Danny's side trying to get him to calm his breathing before he went into full cardiac arrest. "Sor…ry…I j…jus…just….can't…bre...athe…"

"Breathe…nice and easy…one at a time…that's it Danny…that's it…"

"I ca…can't…bre…breathe…"

"Deep breath Danny. One more…that's it come on…just relax…one more…there…okay…"

Danny finally got his racing heart to calm and his wheezing to subside and he looked up with a relieved expression and nodded his thanks. "Thanks…Doc…" he managed with a ragged breath as he wiped his eyes dry on his somewhat damp sleeve.

"Danny, those intense feelings won't go away until this monster is caught I promise you that. But you have to learn how to get a handle on those emotions so you can remain objective and so you can do your job."

Danny looked up in surprise at Dr. Day's words but could only nod in agreement. "Show me how Doc…show me how I can do that. I can't be locked up again. I have to see this through to the end. Please…show me how."

"I will."

XXXXXXXX

"What happened to you?" Maria asked Danny as he neared her an hour after he met with Dr. Day that same morning. "Cut yourself shaving?"

"Funny," he deadpanned as he looked down at his bandaged hand and arm. "Challenged a rotten ladder to a fight and lost."

"Rotten? It was wooden?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

"It's fine."

"Let me see," she demanded lightly as he held out his hand. She gently unwrapped the now dirty gauze and looked at him with a less than amused expression. "You still have pieces of wood in there."

"I'll get them out la…"

"It'll only take a few seconds," she told him as they headed back to her police cruiser and she reached for a small first aid kit. "Danny…"

"It was the ladder outside the gym. I thought the killer might have been in the rafters and no before you ask I'm not going to say more. They weren't there," he huffed as he left out the bit of evidence from the ceiling that he dropped off at the forensic lab. "Oww…"

"Big baby hold still then," she gently scolded as his brow furrowed. "Rough morning?"

"Early session with the Doc. How fun do you think that was?"

"A real joy," she said in sarcasm as he nodded in agreement. "'kay hold still," she instructed as she put on some disinfectant and then gently rewrapped it with fresh gauze over a large fresh bandage. "Linda would kick my ass if she knew I didn't force you to get it treated and it got infected."

As soon as she stopped talking, his other hand wrapped around his while it still worked on his other hand which made her look up in wonder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You think you're up for a call?"

"A regular case or one connected to Linda's?"

"Not sure but last night a young woman named Maria Lidstone was murdered. Call just came in as you pulled up."

"What? What did you say?" Danny prodded.

"New Case. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"I know that look. What's going on? Did you know about this call already?" Maria pressed.

"No…"

"Did the killer tell you?"

"What? No."

"Danny…" she pressed.

"No!" He insisted firmly for the third time. "I just…guessed," he said as she held his gaze and both of them locked eyes in a silent showdown. "But I think I know who his next target might be and I swear on my life that I won't let that happen."

"Danny…who is it?"

"You."

"What?"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny has so many emotions to deal with but will he be able to get a handle on them and keep an objective mind to stop the killer before they take someone else close to him? Another tough session with Dr. Day. Think it helped? And of course a few more Danny/Maria moments. Please do review with your thoughts on this chapter and thanks so much!


	17. Follow the Breadcrumbs

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 17 – Follow the Breadcrumbs****

* * *

 _"But I think I know who his next target might be and I swear on my life that I won't let that happen."_

"You're being paranoid," Maria told Danny as the two of them remained locked in place as he shook his head.

"No…I'm not. This wasn't just a coincidence. You're as much a target as I am!"

"If you think I'm going to go crawl under a rock until you solve this, you're wrong," she argued back.

"I don't expect that but…"

"But what? I'm not going to be chased from my h…" she started and then quickly stopped when his countenance instantly plummeted. "Danny…I'm sorry."

"I know. I know this guy. Wilder he…"

"What?"

"What?"

"You…said Wilder."

"No I didn't," Danny argued back as his face displayed a visible wince. "Fine. This person was trained by Wilder!"

"But they aren't Wilder," she reminded him in a firm tone.

"We need to stop this."

"Then let's go to our new crime scene and see if we can find something that'll help us."

XXXXXXXX

He could hear Wilder's voice in his head as he neared the dead body and felt his stomach lurch.

 _'Oh Danny boy…maybe next time it will be someone close to you…someone with the same name…you know…just to keep you on your toes!'_

"Danny?"

"Yeah just…nothing," he replied with a heavy frown as he looked at his partner and then back down at the woman who bore a striking resemblance to the woman beside him. "Can I say I told you so?"

"Coincidence," Maria mused as he looked back up at her in distress. "Okay so it's not like I want to think about that right now."

"Can you just find another place to stay until this is all over?" Danny asked as one of the officers neared them. "Who called it in?"

"Was anonymous caller. The 911 dispatcher said the voice sounded like a recording."

"Killer called it in," Maria stated with a huff as Danny nodded.

"And is probably watching us right now and getting off on this," Danny grumbled as he looked at the uniformed officer in haste. "I want you to sweep all the nearby buildings with windows facing this alley."

"But…"

"The person who murdered this woman is watching us right now."

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you if you catch them. Go!"

As the Coroner was already on the way, Danny called the crime lab to come process the scene and then started to slowly pace the body.

"Same MO as Wilder," Maria stated softly as Danny nodded in agreement.

"And that means they've left a love note for us somewhere around or on the body," Danny replied slowly as he bent down to view things from another angle. "Bastard…this woman…" he started and then stopped.

 _'What's your name…?'_

 _'L-Linda…'_

Danny felt his whole body shudder as he tried to shake another sordid Wilder memory from his mind and then stand up. But just before he fully straightened up he noticed something that instantly caught his eye.

"You find something?"

"Yeah…" Danny grunted as he pulled out a plastic glove from his pocket and pulled out a small object and looked at it before he put it into the palm of his hand and showed her with a set jaw.

"Who's badge?"

"Yours," he huffed as he started to look around for anything else he could use to help find the killer. "Bag this," he directed as she allowed him to drop it into a small evidence bag. "Believe me now?"

"Danny…"

"I know who made this," he said as he stood up and looked at her with a serious expression. "We know who made this."

"That Clancy guy? Didn't we bust him?"

"He's out. The charge wasn't enough to keep him. Slap on the wrist and community service. We need to go and pay him a visit."

"Over here!" Maria called out to the forensic team as Danny took a picture of the small badge and then walked over to her partner. "You know you can't follow this lead."

"Don't…" he stated with a small hiss in an undertone as he started to walk away from the scene and head toward their waiting car. "We probably spooked the killer by sending the cops to check the buildings so that means we can get to Clancy before they had a chance to take him out."

"But…" she tried to protest.

"We're the closest. Just…don't tell anyone. Especially…my father."

"Danny…"

"I'll let you do most of the talking," he retorted in sarcasm.

"Gee thanks," she replied with an eye roll as they both got into the car and headed toward a rather unsavory part of the city.

XXXXXXXX

"Is it enough for a bank warrant?" Anthony asked Erin as they both looked at the computer screen that displayed the contents of the zip drive that he and Baez had found at the deceased janitor's place of employment.

"It's enough for a few warrants," Erin muttered as she opened up another file. "Look at this one. Who is…Abigail? Wife?"

"Daughter. She's dead too."

"Where's the wife?" Erin pondered as Anthony's brow furrowed. "I can't be the first person to think of that?"

"Thought you liked being the first," Anthony smirked as Erin's brows arched. "Haven't been able to track her down yet. If your husband was accused of murder…right wrong question," Anthony huffed as Erin closed the zip drive and put it into a locked drawer.

"Let's start with the lock box at the bank and see if they can't give us a new lead."

"Us?"

"Us," she stated as he shrugged and she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "The sooner we get this case closed the sooner Danny and the boys can start to grieve properly and we can catch other bad guys."

"Goody."

XXXXXXXX

"Nice place," Eddie groaned as they neared the place for the rehab clinic that Abigail Lidson attended.

"Probably most don't want to go into a place with lots of nearby foot traffic," Jamie reasoned as they neared the front entrance. But as they did he stopped and looked at the sign in wonder.

"What's going on?"

"Maddie mentioned this name."

"What? When?"

"She said one of the guys at the bar came here. Maybe he knew Abigail."

"Did she say the name?"

"No but I can find out," Jamie replied as he pulled his phone and texted his girlfriend and then followed his partner into the building. They walked down a quiet corridor toward a light at the end and then stopped at a room and peered inside where there was a lone man with his back to them.

"Mr. Oliver?"

"Session starts in an hour an…" he started and then turned around to face the two uniformed NYPD officers. "Oh. What's going on? Did someone call you?" He asked in haste. "Is one of my staff in trouble?"

"No, we're just here to ask a few questions about Abigail Lidson," Eddie started.

"Abby? What's going on? Is this about her suicide?"

"In a way, yes," Jamie replied as he took a few steps closer.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Clancy open up!" Danny ordered as he pounded on the door.

But just before either one of them could say another word they heard a scream, followed by a shot and then glass breaking.

"Back!"

"Go!"

Both of them bolted to the side of the rundown replica shop toward the back alley.

"Danny!"

"I see them!" Danny shouted as he raced toward the figure in black as they raced toward the waiting motorcycle as Maria took a picture of the license plate and put a rapid trace on it.

 _RUN! Her mind yelled as she felt Danny mere feet behind her. Her mind raced so fast that she failed to take the proper care with her escape and knew it would cost her. Just before his hand could reach out and yank her back, she spun around, her boot clipped Danny in the jaw but not before his hand latched onto a handful of long red hair and yanked it toward him which despite being under a helmet dislodged from her head and came free in his grasp._

 _The wig came off as he stumbled backward which allowed her to dart back toward the bike._

Maria fired off a shot which caught the fleeing suspect in the arm, which made her falter just before she was able to get on the bike.

"Bitch!"

Danny heard the perp mutter the word under her breath as he pulled his gun and fired at the tire just as she started to take off. The bike careened to the right before it crashed into the side of a large dumpster. Within seconds Danny was back on his feet and in chase; Maria a few meters behind.

 _With her heart racing at top speed and all the blood rushing around in her frantic being she told herself this was the end – he had won and she had ultimately failed the only person who meant more to her than life itself – Thomas Wilder. But as luck would have it, she barreled onto the street and into the oncoming path of another motorcyclist._

"Danny!"

"NO!" Danny shouted as he watched her get onto the new bike and speed away with the cursing owner in the path of his bullet.

"SHE STOLE MY BIKE! CALL THE POLICE!"

"Hey!" Danny caught up to the bike owner and spun him around to face him. "You saw who stole your bike?"

"Yeah some crazy bitch! Call the cops!"

"We are the cops!" Maria replied as she flashed her badge and then called it in.

"You saw her face?"

"No she had a helmet on but I saw the outline of the face under the shield. That was no man. Plus she smelt like a woman. I want my bike back!"

"We'll get it back," Danny told him as he looked at his partner with a heavy frown. "A woman. He said it was a woman."

"We'll find her. The bike has a GPS in it."

"She'll ditch it," Danny muttered as he headed back for the scene where she was shot. "We need DNA!"

"She wore a wig, had a helmet on and wore gloves. We can't get DNA if none is left behind."

Danny hurried up to the one spot in the alley he prayed it would contain what he needed – it did.

"Got you you bitch," Danny hissed as they both looked down at the bloody bullet.

"Went right through," Maria commented as she bent down and carefully collected the bloody bullet into an evidence bag while Danny called the forensic team and then hurried inside to see if Clancy McFarlane was still alive.

"Hey Clancy! Buddy…you in here?" Danny called out as he drew his gun and slowly entered the quiet building. "Clancy? Hey you…" he started and then stopped as he rounded the corner and saw Clancy's unmoving body on the floor of his small back office. He could only mutter something in disdain and knew whatever he had on their killer was now with the killer. But at the same time he told himself that they did arrive when he was still alive so maybe she didn't have time to get everything she came for.

"I will find you…" Danny vowed in an undertone as he looked at the window that led to the back alley and let his eyes rest on his partner's frame. "I will end this."

XXXXXXXX

She quickly dumped the bike near the entrance to a subway tunnel and raced toward the shadows, her cut arm reminding her that she needed rest and medical attention as soon as possible. Once inside the darkness, she dropped to her knees and let out an anguished cry of near defeat.

 _'You'll have setbacks…life itself is a setback at times but you can't give up.'_

 _'Thomas you can't leave me. My family left me…abandoned me in that horrible place. Please let me come with you. You're the only family I have. I can help. I'll be your assistant.'_

 _'No…'_

 _'But…Thomas.'_

 _'Not assistant. Protégé.'_

She looked around as a few curious onlookers came from the shadows but stopped a few meters away. "Heidi?"

An older woman stepped forward from behind one of the other tunnel dwellers and approached her.

"I need help."

"Come child."

She slowly got up and then slowly stumbled into the shadows before everyone else disappeared back into the darkness from whence they came.

 _Danny Reagan…we WILL meet again._

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you," Erin stated as she took the box and her and Anthony stepped into the little viewing room. "I'll look at this and you continue to charm the clerk."

"Charm," Anthony smiled as Erin looked at him and nodded. "What's in there?"

"Anthony Abetemarco. Are you blushing?"

"Keep it down…what's inside?" He retorted as she slowly lifted the lid.

"Passports for Jackson and his wife…Lenora. His daughter. A few pictures and…" she paused as she pulled out a few bank drafts.

"Does that say…"

"Thomas Wilder," Erin read with a distressed tone. "This is for when Danny was in the wellness center. And here's one for the Blueridge payments."

"Lenora was the one making the transactions," Anthony surmised correctly.

"We need to find her. Go turn on that Italian charm you're always bragging about," she playfully directed as he took the bank draft and headed back outside toward the clerk.

Erin looked back into the box and frowned. "Wilder pays Lidson and Blueridge. Wilder is killed and Blueridge continues to use Lidson until someone takes out Blueridge and then Lidson and his daughter…it can't be Lenora. Unless she killed her husband and daughter," she mused quietly as she took a few pictures with her phone and then shoved the rest into a police evidence bag and headed back outside to join her Detective.

"Thank you very much."

"Come back…anytime," the clerk smiled as Anthony and Erin walked away.

"Told you so."

"Only have eyes for you babe," he offered in a mocking tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you at least find out where Lenora is?"

"I think so. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny you better watch out! But the whole team is on the case and finding clues but will they find their killer in time? Hope you all like how things are progressing and had to get a bit of Danny angst in there hehe so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Who are You?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
 **Chapter 18 – Who are You?****

* * *

"It made no sense. Each week she was getting better…stronger," John Oliver told Jamie and Eddie as he sat on the edge of his desk while they stood a few meters away listening to the man who had taken the lead in one of their dead suspect daughter's therapy sessions. "She got a job which gave her purpose and a sense of belonging and accomplishment. She met a guy…he seemed on the up and up."

"Cedric Blueridge," Jamie interjected.

"Yeah. I thought he was good for her. He was a cop and I thought she had finally got herself on the true straight and narrow. And then…I mean to hear she OD'd…no way. Don't believe it. It uh…that's a lie."

"Why do you say that?" Eddie pushed.

"I know who she bought from and I asked them. They said no because she told them she was done and that was it. And before you ask no I won't give you that name. She didn't OD. And whoever bought the drugs to force her and make it look like an OD? You won't find that dealer here. We know these streets."

"But how can you be sure?"

"You found the body right?"

"No but we saw the photos and read the initial autopsy report," Jamie replied. "Why?"

"To anyone who looked at her, Abby "appeared" to be right handed but she wasn't."

"Ambidextrous?"

"In the last while she started to get bad arthritis in her right hand. I mean the really bad stuff so that she wasn't even able to hold a pen for a long period of time much less shoot drugs…"

"Into a vein without making it seem obvious," Jamie concluded as John nodded in agreement. "So you're saying was drugged already and it was setup on the left side of her body to make it seem like she OD'd?"

"She had a record of overdose, who would have looked twice…unless they had something to look at? You have to find who murdered her," John pleaded.

"I want to do that but I'll need _all_ the names of those who had access to Abby in any capacity," Jamie said seriously. "I promise I won't say it was you who gave the name. He's a local dealer, then he's probably known to us and we can use another connection but we just need a place to start. I'm willing to bet that the same person who killed Abby also killed Blueridge and they also…killed someone close to me," Jamie paused as John looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry," John mentioned in sympathy as he pulled his phone. He pulled up the contact name and then placed it on the counter and pointed to it. "At least it wasn't me who _told_ you."

"Clever," Eddie commented as Jamie wrote down the information.

"Thanks. We'll let you know if we need anything else or when we have found the killer."

"Anything I can do, just lemme know."

"We will," Jamie said as they turned to leave.

"You definitely owe Maddie now," Eddie commented as Jamie pulled his phone and texted a thanks to his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm fine…don't need to fuss," Danny commented as his face winced when Maria gently dabbed on some disinfectant onto the small cut on his chin from where he was kicked in the face by their fleeing suspect. "Damn wig…" he groaned as he looked at the evidence bag a few meters away that held the fake orange hairpiece. "She'd have to know that if it fell off it could contain hair from the root…she'd be careful."

"We caught her in the act and you saw that Clancy put up a bit of a fight. There is a good chance that some of the blood drops in there could be hers," Maria explained as she looked at her partner in frustration. "Wonder what the others have found?"

"The clues for this damn case seem to be endless, but it's one dead end after another. Dr. Day was right, the only way to beat this killer is to anticipate the next move and stop them in the act."

"Which is why…makes sense now…why you wanted to offer yourself as bait," Maria surmised in truth. "Anticipate their next move and stop them for good."

"Worth a shot right?"

"Bad shot. Danny, I get you wanting revenge but you purposely trying to put yourself in harm way isn't the right thing. We surprised her which means we were close. The forensic team isn't done yet but there has to be DNA in there that belongs to her and when we find it, we'll at least know who we are dealing with."

"I just hate waiting…need action, something to do."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"And after we catch her, and we will…then what?" Maria pressed.

"Another case," Danny shrugged as they slowly walked back toward their waiting car.

"Uh huh…"

"What does that mean?"

"You want this case to continue," she speculated.

"If you're saying I'm obsessed…" Danny started sharply as she arched her dark brows. "Sorry."

"You want the case to continue or a new one to start to keep you from dealing with reality."

"That's not…" Danny huffed as he looked at her in defeat. "You sound like Dr. Day," he lightly smirked as she offered him a tender smile. "That might be part of it. But I do want to close this case."

"I do to. Let's go back and wait for the DNA results and see if we can find a few more clues. Besides…after that tumble I think you need to relax."

"I'm not old," Danny shot back as she smiled and patted his arm. "Hope they were able to track the bike."

XXXXXXXX

"Lenora Lidson!" Anthony's voice boomed as his thick balled fist pounded on the door as Erin looked at him impatiently.

"Anthony…"

"Want me to talk louder?"

"No look," Erin gestured toward the open window where both looked inside and saw legs that stuck out from behind a sofa.

"Time for an Italian warrant."

"Afraid to ask," Erin stated as Anthony dropped his shoulder and barged through the door. "Course," she slightly huffed as she pulled her phone while he pulled his gun.

"Anyone home!" Anthony called out as Erin hurried toward the unmoving body on the floor and quickly knelt down to check for a pulse. "Place is empty."

"And she's dead. Single stab to the heart after a fight, just like Linda," Erin stated as she called for the police team. "Anything electronic? We need to find something to link her to Linda's killer. I'm betting it's the same person."

"Took the whole family out," Anthony groaned as he started to look around the somewhat messy home.

Erin looked back down at the body and offered the dead woman a heavy frown. "Danny's not gonna like this."

XXXXXXXX

When Danny returned to the precinct he only wanted to find Jamie get an update and then get home to try to make dinner for his boys. He slowly trudged into the men's locker room and then looked at his haggard reflection in the mirror and offered himself a small groan.

 _'Bullet went through…have blood…that means DNA…'_

"Right….be patient and let the lab do their thing…" he huffed as he left the room and entered the hallway. But as soon as he did, he stopped short and looked at the man before him with a sheepish expression.

"Commissioner," Danny greeted his father as he neared. "Here to see me?"

"No was here on other business but when I went to your desk, one of the other detectives said you were out on the Blueridge case."

"He was mistaken," Danny huffed as he leaned against the wall and looked at his father in defeat. "I was uh…"

"Danny…"

"I can't do nothing! I can't just let others find my wife's killer while I sit on my ass doing nothing!" Danny argued back as an officer started to walk down the corridor, thought better of it and turned and went the other way. "My boys ask all the time what I'm doing to find her killer. What am I supposed to tell them? Nothing, because of the damn rules!"

"Danny…" Frank tried again.

"Jamie's out there…Erin and Anthony are following a lead and when we went to see Clancy…I let Baez take the lead," he offered in partial truth. "If there's to be an arrest…she'll do it."

"I'm worried."

"About…?"

"You," Frank said pointedly. "Worried that you are pushing yourself to catch this killer at any personal cost. You look like hell."

"Had a small run in today but…but we got some DNA so we should hopefully have a name to chase very soon."

"But at what personal cost."

"Linda's life!" Danny hissed as he pulled back with a grunt. "I need to make this right for my boys."

"I understand that but...don't make me regret not enforcing the rules hard enough."

"I can't be taken off this case," Danny implored. "I need to stay active on it."

"What happened today?"

"She was at Clancy's when we went there."

"Why did you go there?"

"Found a body that had a miniature badge on it that was Baez's number and we went there and just as we got there the killer was there and…and we had a struggle I shot her and we got a bloody bullet," Danny explained with a small huff.

"How do you know the killer is a she?"

"She stole a motorcycle and the rider said it was a woman too. I was right. A woman. I'll find her," Danny vowed as Frank's brow furrowed. "I will find her and I will end this for good."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Heidi."

"You got in with a bad crowd again?" The old woman asked in a soft tone as she cleaned the freshly stitched wound and then wrapped a clean cloth around it.

"Somewhat. A cop…on my case. But it won't last long."

"Why is that?"

"He's messed with the wrong woman. I'll make him pay. Him and his partner."

"Sina…why haven't you left this place yet? Go someplace far away from here. West Coast."

"New York is my home and I will fight to keep it. No matter who I have to go through to keep it."

"This cop…he got something on you?"

 _You were shot…the bullet went through…if they did find it…they'll get DNA…they'll find you. You're in the system…_ her brain reminded her in a troubled tone.

"He…might," she replied in a nervous tone.

"Is it bad?"

"It will be," Sina replied with a heavy sigh. "It'll be very bad…for me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Get something more on him," she vowed before she kissed the old woman on the forehead and disappeared into the inky tunnels.

XXXXXXXX

"What did Jamie and Erin find?"

"Was gonna go ask. Wanna…come with me?"

"Actually, I do," Frank said firmly as he fell into step with his son. "Danny…"

"I don't have a death wish…I don't. But I can't just do nothing. I could never look at my boys again if I just sat back and watched from the sidelines. Everyone else is helping and I need to also," Danny explained as Jamie neared them.

"What'd you find?" Frank asked in haste.

"Eddie and I went and talked to Abigail's therapy counsellor who found it odd she'd just OD and said he knows its murder but just can't prove it. He gave us the name of the dealer who she used to deal with and we talked to him and he confirmed that she hadn't seen or bought from him in months, almost a year. She was clean. Coroner also confirmed that it was a right handed self-affliction, however, John Oliver, her counsellor said she used mostly her left hand due to early onset of advanced arthritis. She also looked at the blood results again and there was a trace amount of a powerful sedative in her blood."

"Enough to make her sleepy enough to overpower and kill," Danny concluded as Jamie nodded in agreement and Frank looked at his sons with a grave expression. "This bitch is taking everyone out."

"Including her father _and…_ mother," Erin added as her and Anthony neared them. "Found Lenora Lidson dead in her home. Single stab wound to the heart. Most of her electronic items were taken but Anthony managed to find a small zip drive."

"Going to see the tech geeks right now. What'd you guys find?"

"Waiting on DNA results," Danny told them as Phil from the forensic lab neared them with a file in his grasp.

"Wait no longer."

"You found a match to someone? We have a name?" Danny asked in haste as he snatched the file from Phil's hand as his eyes just widened underneath his thick black rimmed glasses.

"Uh yeah…in that file."

"Someone in the system?" Erin asked next.

"Not…exactly," Phil replied slowly as Danny's brow furrowed. "It wasn't our system…"

"Who is it Danny?"

"Female but…this comes from the foster system," he read the results as he looked up at Phil who shrugged.

"Wha…" Jamie started as Danny interjected with a curse.

"What the…hell!" He hissed as he looked up at the group in shock.

"What is it Danny?"

"A…Hermaphrodite?" Danny looked up at Phil who nodded in confirmation.

"Both male and female DNA?" Frank pondered as the color drained from Danny's face.

"And they identified the male DNA?" Erin dared to ask.

"Yeah…Thomas Wilder."

* * *

 **A/N:** duh duh duh….surprise! at least I hope I was able to surprise you all with this information! All our favorites were in play once again (as I love it most with of course the main focus on Danny) and hope you all liked it also! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. Tell me a Story!

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 19 – Tell me a Story!**

* * *

 _"And they identified the male DNA?" Erin dared to ask._

 _"Yeah…Thomas Wilder."_

"This…is not possible," Danny insisted as he looked at Phil who shrugged.

"That's why she's been hidden all these years and we thought Wilder never had any blood siblings. He made sure she wouldn't be found by the usual searches."

"You got that from the Foster system?" Erin questioned as the younger man's facial expression went crimson.

"I uh…did some further digging. Via legal means of course," Phil rushed to his defense as Erin looked at him in wonder. "But…those DNA results are correct. She uh…they was born Samantha Tanis Wilder who later legally changed her name to Thomasina Gates. Goes by Sina because she felt closest to…her brother."

"Thomas Wilder," Danny hissed as he shook his head. "This…can't be possible!"

"But might explain a few things," Erin mused as all eyes turned to her.

"Yeah like a powerful motive for blackmail," Jamie interjected in a somber tone.

"Or murder," Danny growled as he looked at his sister who continued.

"Wilder said his childhood was…strained at best. He hated his parents and started to turn dark from an early age. He's older and probably felt quite protective of his little sister right from her birth, especially given that she was different. Her parents aren't as accepting or maybe they made a decision to have her…a girl and that didn't sit well with Thomas Wilder or…or who knows but if she ended up in the foster system not by choice then it would explain her self-destructive behaviour and devotion to Thomas. Especially if he was the only one who stuck up for her, visited her and loved her and then when he was killed…"

"A part of her died also. Thomas wasn't her twin but he was the only link to a real family that she once had and was abandoned by," Frank concluded as all eyes turned to Danny.

"And what? I killed Thomas Wilder so she holds me responsible? He was a murdering sick son of a bitch! How was that okay with her?"

"Now it kinda makes sense that all the women Wilder killed looked like his mother when she was the age that she put Samantha into foster care."

"And it makes more sense that the first woman he killed…was his mother," Jamie added.

"Like I said…if she wants personal revenge then let her come at me!" Danny growled. "I don't care what she is or what kind of tormented childhood she had growing up. That's no excuse to murder people, especially my wife!"

"Thank you Detective Myers."

"Commissioner," Phil replied as he took his leave with a small nod and quickly exited the tense discussion.

"At least we now have a name to go with," Frank reminded them. "Detective Baez you are still point on this case," Frank stated as Danny quietly seethed. "Jamie I want you and officer Janko to…"

Danny listened to his father offer a few new directions before he turned and numbly walked toward the end of the hall as all eyes remained on him.

"Danny was right," Erin whispered. "It was personal. Danny took away the only person who truly loved and respected her and made her feel like she belonged to something no matter how different she was and she returned the favor."

"Only, she's not done yet," Anthony chimed in.

"And neither are we," Frank reminded them all in a serious tone.

XXXXXXXX

Baez neared Danny as he cast a stony gaze outside the window and stared miserably into the cold grey afternoon.

"Wilder's family…it's so messed up I don't know if I should be angry or sorry," Danny muttered as she offered her partner a small frown. "I'm not sorry!"

"Foster system will mess anyone up. Especially if she was stuck in there and Thomas was still at home with their family and she knew that. And when they moved and left her in that foster home…"

"I get it! She's messed up…but other people have messed up lives and they don't go around murdering people!" Danny angrily bellowed.

"I'm not making excuses for her but you always say we need to try to examine their motives," Baez argued back as Danny finally turned to face her. "This only changes the space on our board under name where it's blank. She's still our killer and we're still going to track her down and stop her. But at least the trail of bodies makes sense now. Maybe each of these people found out her secret…it's something worth killing for at least in her mind. She's probably worked so hard to reinsert herself into society in a normal way but always had Wilder there to keep her on the straight and narrow."

"So while he's killing she can sleep well at night. How comforting," Danny countered in sarcasm as her lips pursed.

"We have a name Danny…"

"And the Commish gave it to golden boy to follow up on."

"Jamie is also determined to find her and bring her to justice. You know he won't let you down."

"His sister…or brother…that is beyond messed up."

"But it explains a lot."

Danny cast his angry gaze back outside and closed his eyes for a few seconds. _'We'll always have a special bond Danny boy…I've only ever had that once before…was different but one I'm sure you'd appreciate…'_

"I'll find you…you sick bitch, I'll find you!"

XXXXXXXX

She emerged on the other side of the tunnel and then paused for a few seconds until she was able to get her rapidly beating heart to come down to a normal pace. "Blood…blood is DNA…damn it," she cursed as she pulled out a small locket and stared at the picture of her and her brother Thomas Wilder.

 _'I should have been a boy Thomas…mother chose for me and then abandoned me in that damn home! How could she do that to me! She didn't…she never loved me! No one loves me! I'm a freak…no one…'_

 _'I love you Sina. You're my sister. Your name will be Thomasina. Sina for short.'_

 _'Sina…I like that. Hated Samantha. Please don't leave me here…Thomas please.'_

 _'I have to make this right. I'll go pay mother one last visit and then I'll come for you. No one will ever find you again, I promise and it'll just be you and me and you'll feel loved and have a real home. As long as I am alive you'll always have a home and someone to love you. I promise.'_

"You took that away from me Danny…" she muttered as she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eye shut as a few more tears welled. "He was the only one…who ever LOVED ME!" She yelled into another dark tunnel before her; her voice bouncing off the walls and fading into the distance. She pulled out a small razor and stared at the blood stained edge but held it in her palm before she used it to introduce some physical pain to help dull the gnawing internal pain that never seemed to find relief.

 _'What's going on Thomas? You seem…so happy today. What's going on?'_

 _'I was just went to see the courts and you'll come live with me for good now.'_

 _'Really? But what about mother? Did she agree to this?'_

 _'She…was speechless,' he offered an evil grin. 'Get your things. We leave now.'_

"Was finally happy…normal after that…and now…now Danny Reagan took that away from me!" She hissed as her dark eyes snapped open and she slipped the small piece of metal back into the front pocket of her jacket.

"I need to strike again before he can. He took my home…maybe I'll take his…"

XXXXXXXX

As they headed toward the orphanage, Danny's mind raced back in time to his dealings with Thomas Wilder and any clues that he had a hidden sibling.

 _'Wilder's an only child. There was a report that he might have killed a sibling but that was falsified as DNA testing done later confirmed it was the body of a neighbors child, not related to the Wilder family.'_

"Danny?"

"He never let it slip but I knew…I knew there was someone he was connected to in that cabin. I thought he was nuts and just talking to himself…but it wasn't. It was her!"

"Makes sense then why she had knowledge of all those personal items and what they meant to you if she was also watching."

"If she watched those murders…and just let it happen…" his voice trailed off into an angry hiss. "The Doc's wife…he told me how Wilder killed her," he paused as he shook his head, careful to keep his eyes on the traffic before him, lest he caused a needless accident.

"Foster system…those places are horrible," Maria mused as she cast a stony glance outside the passenger window. "Especially if you're different."

"Really? The sympathy angle?" Danny countered bitterly.

"I'm just trying to understand her…for both our sakes. Maybe it can help us predict what she'll do next."

"Who's left to kill that was involved in this case in any way?" Danny pondered as he looked at his partner thoughtfully. "Who's still left standing?"

"Maybe Anthony will find a few more names on that computer stick. In the meantime, hopefully this home can tell us who, if any, her friends were or if she ever kept in touch with any of them."

"Yeah," Danny muttered a reluctant agreement as he stared at the road ahead of him with a contrite gaze. He didn't want to offer her any sympathy as he knew that kids that grew up or came out as different as an early age, faced sometimes ridicule or persecution, but most never turned to violent means to make themselves feel better. _There is no excuse…_ he told himself over and over…mostly to quell his own rising anger.

They reached the somewhat rundown foster home and Danny stopped the car and looked at his partner with a heavy frown. "Don't say it."

"Nice place," she deadpanned as his lips pursed.

"Course dad sends Jamie out to the respectable places."

Baez just rolled her eyes a little at her partner's sarcastic comment but said nothing as both of them got out and headed toward the front of the home, Danny in the lead. As much as she wanted to remind him that he wasn't point on the case, she knew he had to, for his own peace of mind, make it seem like he was doing as much as he could to answer his boy's question about what was being done to find who killed their mother.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Detective's Reagan and Baez. Who uh…runs this place?"

"Come…with me."

They stepped inside and instantly Danny was hit with the smell of stale air and as much as he tried to force it back down, feelings of sympathy and remorse started to surface.

"Hi I'm Wanda Ruby. What's going on? Has something happened to one of my kids?"

"No ma'am, we're here to talk you about Samantha Gates?"

"Sam? I haven't seen her in a few years. What's happened?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure, come into my office."

As they followed her down the hall, Danny glanced into one of the rooms and saw a young boy that instantly reminded him of his son. The young boy looked up with a hopeful expression and Danny instantly cursed himself. The young boy probably thought he and Maria were a couple and there to adopt. _This…this place is depressing…_

"So Detective's…how can I help you?"

But just before either one of them could say something, Danny looked past her and instantly his gaze narrowed in on a picture of two people and he started to seethe. "That picture on the desk behind you to the right," Danny piped up as Maria's gaze followed his. "That's her brother, Thomas right?"

"Yes Thomas," Wanda replied with a strained smile. "Thomas Gates."

"Gates? No…his last name is…"

"How often did _Mr. Gates_ visit?" Maria interjected in haste as she shot Danny a warning glance.

"Only a few times before he came and collected his sister for good and then I never saw them again. What's going on? Is Sam in trouble?"

"We're trying to sort out a few things first," Danny replied in haste. "Did she ever talk about her family?"

"Only that they hated her and never really accepted her. She never said why only that her older brother was the only true family she had and she wanted to live with them."

"Did she ever say why they gave her up to the foster system?" Maria questioned.

"They couldn't care for her because she was different and they never wanted to care or understand. That's all she said and then wouldn't speak of them. She was a handful at times."

"How?"

"Self-destructive. Never toward anyone else…just herself. Found her cutting herself one time and we rushed her to the hospital. Before they could admit her for psychiatric counselling, she checked herself out and came back here. Said even though it sucked here it was better than going home…if she knew where that was. I think her folks lived out of state. But so sad that they left without leaving us a forwarding address or even a contact number. They gave her up but usually with the birth family in the same state it's just until they can work things out and then they come back for the child. That never happened. They just up and left."

"Yeah they moved around a bit," Danny muttered in disdain. "And then her brother just came and got her?"

"Said their mother had been killed in a violent home invasion and since he was legal age and able to support them both, that he wanted to be her sole guardian. Figured he was family and for most of the ones that come through these doors…that's a prayer that isn't answered. I was happy to see her happy again. She only ever smiled when he came to visit."

"Do you know where they moved to? Did you ever keep in touch?"

"I wanted to but no…never heard from them again. She said she wanted to move out of state, but he said New York was their home and that was it."

"How about any friends?" Danny inquired. "Anyone she was close to in here beside her brother? Someone she might have confided in?"

"Every so often an older woman…a nurse, Heidi Gravely would come in to administer shots and such. Sam instantly connected with her. She might have told her. If she'd have told anyone anything it would have been Heidi."

"Where is Heidi now?"

"She still runs a small medical clinic down by the tunnels. She says she feels connected to the forgotten people and wants to help as many as she can before she ends her life course. She's on borrowed time herself. Try her."

"Do you have an address?"

"I do."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Sam's a good kid. Just misunderstood because of her upbringing. I wouldn't want to be abandoned to a place like this and trust me as far as these places go…this one is one of the okay ones."

"Thanks," Danny offered before he turned and headed for the front door to leave; Baez in tow. "Samantha was shot and this Heidi is a nurse. We find this nurse…we find our killer."

"Yeah…" Baez started under her breath as she looked at her partner's determined gaze. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…Danny is on the trail now but that might not be good for him! A few more background details to flesh out the Wilder family and motive and hope you all found that interesting but will Danny find her? And what other clues will Jamie and Anthony uncover? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	20. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 20 – Down the Rabbit Hole**

 **A/N:** oh dear…sorry I seem to be losing my readers (I apologize if it's gotten boring but we do like to have some added details to grow as a writer but alas…) so I am going to speed things up a bit here and hope you are still enjoying this story and like this update. Thanks!

* * *

 _"Thanks," Danny offered before he turned and headed for the front door to leave; Maria in tow. "Samantha was shot and this Heidi is a nurse. We find this nurse…we find our killer."_

 _"Yeah…" Maria started under her breath as she looked at her partner's determined gaze. "That's what I'm afraid of."_

"Don't give me that look…" Danny started as his phone rang and he was quick to answer before his partner could offer any more insight into Thomasina Wilder's tormented past. "Yeah got it thanks. Add that to the list of bodies that Sina Wilder is leaving in her wake. See if Anthony found any other names."

"What?"

"Jamie went to the last registered address of Sina and of course it was cleared out but it had a matchbook with a name scribbled on it and that was the name of the same dealer they already talked to about the staged overdose death of Abby Lidstone which only proves that Sina murdered Abby Lidstone as her therapist suspected but it doesn't get us one step closer to finding our killer. Linda's killer," Danny concluded with a sad whisper as Maria's brow furrowed. "I think the only thing Anthony is going to find on that computer stick thingy is another list of names that'll tie back to her or Wilder. Dead names. Our best chance is this nurse. If she was wounded after taking out Clancy that's where she'll go."

Maria could hear the determination in his tone and that worried her heart so much so that she was unable to audibly voice those concerns; mostly for her own peace of mind because if she did it could mean possibly contemplating losing someone she cared for very deeply.

By the time they arrived at the shabby clinic that resided on the outside of the start to the complex New York tunnel system, Danny's agitation was higher than ever and he wondered if maybe it would be better for him to just sit this one out. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

Maria watched Danny's hand automatically reach for his gun as they neared the door to the clinic and her lips pursed.

"Old habits," he grumbled as his hand quickly retreated and he let his partner lead the way. His nervous blue eyes darted around the perimeter of the building just in case someone was watching them and he had to act fast. No such threat produced itself.

"Can I help you?" A young girl asked as they entered the cramped clinic.

"Detective's Reagan and Maria," Danny greeted in haste as Maria offered him a small headshake. "Is Dr. Gravley in?"

"No on Wednesday's she always does some free…you know like pro bono stuff for the homeless in the tunnels."

"Every Wednesday?" Danny pushed.

"Yup. Why what's going on? Is she okay? I'm always telling her not to go down there but she won't listen," the young girl moaned.

"As far as we know she is," Maria interjected in a kind tone. "We just have a few questions for her. Those places can be pretty rough. Does she…go alone?"

"Yeah. She's used to it. Said she grew up in the rough streets so feels obligated to give back. It's cool but I'm just glad I get paid for this job."

"Does she take a weapon with her? You know for protection," Danny lightly huffed.

"No, she says her guardian angel will protect her."

"Guardian…angel? As in…"

"No no…not like an invisible floating angel…a real person, a woman, she just calls her that. I don't know her name. Heidi never tells me. I made up my own…just to remember her by."

"And what's that?"

"Track girl. I know not very PC with the girl part…but track person sounds so…so lame."

"Why Track? Because she's down by the tracks?"

"Yeah that and…and well the scars on her arm wrist and arm…you know like tracks. Anyhoo don't tell her okay? I mean…you know if you find her. Is she in trouble?"

"We just need to find Heidi. Will she come back here today?"

"Sometimes. Depends on if she runs out of supplies or not or how badly people are hurt. She has a small space in one of the closed tunnels to work with if someone is really hurt and doesn't want to come here or go to a public facility. Most of those she treats doesn't have money you know."

"Do you know which tunnel?"

"Yeah I'll text you the directions she gave me."

"Cool," Danny retorted in sarcasm as Maria arched her dark brows. "What?" He retorted as they headed back outside and then into their waiting car.

"Think we need to call for some backup."

"You even sure she's there? I mean our killer not this nurse that's aiding and abetting a murderer!"

"Oh yeah…that'll win her over. Let me do the talking," Maria deadpanned as Danny looked at her with a small huff.

"What? You think going in there with sirens blaring and a bunch of uni's that she won't get spooked and run? Again? This is a solid lead and we need the element of surprise."

"Yeah if that young girl doesn't get on the phone and warn them."

"You paid her right?"

"Yeah…fifty out of my own pocket," Maria shot back in sarcasm.

"I said I'd pay half."

"When?"

"Okay _dear_ …" Danny tossed out with a smirk and then felt the color in his face drain and gave his head a shake. "Oh damn…" he cursed quietly as his partner's hand offered his a reassuring pat and his expression drooped. "I uh…shouldn't have said that."

"Linda wouldn't be mad. She knows we're friends and care about each other," Maria tried to comfort him. "I was nagging you and…"

"And it felt like something…a wife would do….what Linda would do and that was my natural response. Used to it I guess," he resigned as she offered him a tender smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be and don't spend the rest of the afternoon beating yourself up over this."

"Fine…let's find someone else I can beat up over this," he retorted with a clenched jaw. She dropped the subject felt a jab to her heart that he would now torment himself over something that was so innocent and by his own admission just came naturally to him. The sooner they found the person responsible for Linda's death the better for them all and the sooner he'd be on the path to healing.

"Okay…here we go," Danny stated slowly as they neared the entrance to one of the closed tunnels and stopped the dark police issue sedan.

This time their guns were automatically drawn but it was the fact that his heart rate started to thump so loudly in his eardrums that he feared he'd lose one sense and their elusive murderer would get away on them.

"We…cannot lose her," Danny told his partner with a small hiss. "No matter what!"

She could only offer him a nod but didn't tell him that she sent a silent text to Jamie just before they disappeared into the darkness before them.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie got Baez's text just as he was about to call Anthony for an update on what he found on the computer stick but decided to call him along the way. He knew Danny would be mad that his partner made the call but also knew that if things really went south, then backup to prevent their killer from escaping would be a small price to pay.

"Danny thinks they found her?" Anthony asked as got into Jamie's police cruiser.

"Baez didn't say. Just said the found the nurse and the person who's helping her in the tunnels – the physical description was the same as the suspect we're looking for. I know Danny will go after her with all guns blazing."

"Well this woman is bad news. All the names on that computer stick are dead and Erin was able to get some of their banking information obtained and all their accounts have been drained dry. Oh and the money? It's not going to her…she's making deposits into just one place."

"Lemme guess…the medical clinic?" Jamie countered as Anthony nodded. "Course…" he muttered in an undertone at the same time his foot pushed down on the gas pedal. "Time to call in another cousin?" He gently smirked.

"Or two…" Anthony retorted seriously.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they entered the defunct tunnel Danny's senses were instantly assaulted by decay and mold. "Nice place," he deadpanned in a quiet tone as he and his partner carefully walked single file toward the old woman's homemade apothecary residence.

"This place is creepy," Maria whispered as Danny nodded in agreement.

"Should be shut down," Danny retorted bitterly as they neared the front entrance.

"If you shut this place down then many people wouldn't be able to get descent health care and would die premature deaths. But no one cares about the forgotten people down here right?"

Both Danny and Maria turned to look at the old woman before them and then instantly drew their badges.

"Oh I figured you were the law. Not many come down here dressed as well as you two. Now…I'm willing to be that you both can afford proper care and not needing my…medical services," she started as she opened the door to the small room and then flipped on a badly, yellowed light. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for someone," Danny started in haste as the old woman looked at him in wonder. "A woman."

"Lots down here. You needing some company Detective?" She retorted dryly as Danny's jaw set.

"We need to find someone that you might know personally. Your…angel?" Maria interjected before Danny could react.

"There are many down here that would protect me. That's all that they can promise me."

Danny pulled out a picture from one of the traffic cameras and showed it to her. Samantha Gates."

"Never heard of her," the old woman started as she headed for her rusted filing cabinet; her back to them.

"How about the name Sina Wilder?" Danny asked firmly as her actions instantly halted. "Yeah…that was the reaction I was expecting. Where is she?"

"I don't kn…"

"Don't lie to me!" Danny growled as he grabbed the old woman by the shoulder and spun her around to face his angry expression.

"Danny!"

"She murdered my wife! Where…is she?" Danny demanded once more. "I won't ask again."

" _Mur…der…?_ " The old woman breathed as she looked at Maria who nodded her head in confirmation. "No…not my Sina. She's a good girl. Misunderstood and got into the occasional tiff but…not murder. It can't be."

"Oh it can! Now…where is she?"

But before the old woman can give them anything, they heard a phone ring and both turned to see a familiar face appear out of the shadows and stare at them with a narrowed gaze.

"HOLD IT!" Danny shouted as Sina Wilder turned and bolted into the darkness from which she had appeared. Just as Danny burst from the door, two figures cloaked in dark emerged and tried to block their way. But Danny was close enough to the first to knee him in the groin which took him down into a heap but left the second for his partner to deal with.

"DANNY!" Maria shouted as she tried to cuff the second attacker as her partner disappeared from view.

Danny pulled a small flashlight from his pocket as he hurried after their fleeing suspect. "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"GO TO HELL!" Sina shouted back as she turned and fired a shot that nearly missed Danny but instead it fired up the angry zeal inside that motivated him to run a bit faster.

"I WILL STOP YOU!" Danny yelled as he fired off a shot which missed his moving target. "MURDERER!"

"YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY!"

"YOU MURDERED MINE!"

But it was the words that followed from his fleeing suspects lips that made his blood run cold.

 _"Not all of them…yet."_

"What's that!" Danny snapped as he tripped on something in the cramped, dark tunnel and slightly stumbled. But that was all she needed as she instantly spun around with something hard in her grasp and swung at his head. The end of the thick iron pipe struck him in the temple which forced him back down to his knees.

"Danny!" Maria shouted from the distance behind them.

"Partner is worried, she hissed as she struck at Danny once more. But this time he was able to duck the incoming blow, push himself off his knees and lunge. His body struck her in the mid-section which forced them both to tumble into the darkness and onto something wooden – rotten and wooden which creaked and groaned beneath their sprawling bodies before they broke through and tumbled further into the darkness below.

"Danny!" Maria shouted once more as she reached the place in the narrow tunnel that now housed a gaping hole. She shone her light into the hold in the hopes of seeing her partner. She saw two people roll past her light and then disappear from view.

"Danny!"

"Baez!"

"Jamie?" Maria shouted as she watched Jamie and Anthony near them.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked in haste as he and Anthony approached.

"We need to know where that tunnel leads," she stated in a panic Jamie and Anthony shone their light into the hole.

"Why?"

"Where's Danny?"

"He's down there…with our killer!"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh no! Danny! Will Danny now pay the ultimate price for being so rash? Will they get to them in time and end the revenge rampage? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	21. Through the Looking Glass

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 21 – Through the Looking Glass**

* * *

 _"Where's Danny?"_

 _"He's down there…with our killer!"_

 _'Danny…morning…'_ his mind conjured up an image of his late wife's face, one early summer morning. The warmth of the _sun's rays broke through the curtains and bathed them golden hues as his hand reached up and tenderly caressed her soft skin. She smiled down at him and offered a look of delight as his body started to hunger for her._

 _'Danny…Danny…DANNNYY!' a few seconds later her peaceful, smiling face was replaced with a horrified look and a few seconds later he was in his hallway holding her bloody body as she lay dead in his grasp. 'DANNNY!'_

"DANNNY!" this time it was the shrill voice of his partner that snapped him back to his present situation.

His mind jolted his body back to reality but it wasn't exactly the reality he wanted or desired. His head spun, heart raced and fists balled as he tried to regain his composure fast enough to take down their perpetrator who now lay stunned a few meters from him.

"You're…under…arrest…" Danny coughed as he tried to get his blurry vision to clear.

"You…don't…understand…"

"YOU MURDERED MY WIFE!" Danny shouted as he managed to get his head to clear long enough to sit up and frantically look around. But as his eyes watered once more all he saw was dust and shadows.

"YOU MURDERED THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER LOVED ME!"

"HE MURDERED INNOCENT WOMEN!" Danny yelled back as Maria, Jamie and Anthony frantically looked for to get down to Danny before their suspect got away.

"DANNY!" Maria shouted once more as she tried to see her partner.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Sia shouted as she yanked the piece of rough wood from her thigh and offered an angry yell.

"I DON'T CARE!" Danny shouted in return as he finally got to his feet and started to chase after the person who murdered his wife and now threatened to get away. He felt a sharp pang in his side but didn't care; he knew he had to press forward to get the job done.

"YOU'LL NEVER…GET AWAY! WE KNOW YOU! WE ARRESTED THAT NURSE!"

"BASTARD!" Sia yelled back as her eyes burned with tears and she slightly stumbled. But she managed to turn around and fire off a shot that forced all one level up to stop mid-movement and then frantically get back in action.

"Danny!" Maria gasped as she didn't hear her partner yell out in return. "DANNNY!"

Nothing.

"Damn it! We have to get down there!" She cursed as she looked at Jamie and Anthony as the three of them hurried toward the south end of the tunnel; Jamie having called uniformed officers to cover both the north and the south in case they didn't make it in time and Sia Wilder managed to evade them.

As he ran faster, Danny felt his leg start to throb but told his brain a limp wasn't on deck right now and the pain would just have to wait.

She felt him gaining but knew a few things that he didn't and so just before she breached the end of the tunnel where she was sure there would be a whole army of uniformed NYPD waiting for her; she instantly pivoted to the left and then jumped down a seemingly dangerous rabbit hole. Only she knew exactly where it ended.

Danny reached the end and then stopped, looked around and cursed before he turned back and then frantically scanned the area and heard the loud crash and quickly radioed his partner.

"East side near the end of the South tunnel…"

 _"Danny we're almost there!"_

"Not waiting!"

"Danny!" Maria shouted once more as Jamie pulled the door open and all three of them rushed in just in time to see Danny look at them before he jumped down the hole.

"NO!"

Danny's body jolted and jerked as he plummeted down the rickety tunnel before he finally was deposited in a painful help in what felt like the bowels of the earth. He landed hard on his palms and knees but knew he couldn't waste even a second.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sia yelled as she felt her lungs start to burn from all the frantic activity as she knew she had to escape Danny's clutches and go on with the second half of her plan – delivering the pesky detective another personal setback. She ducked into a narrow passageway and remained in place a few seconds – a place she knew he couldn't fit or no police would be waiting for her at the end.

Danny recovered and hurried to the opening and shone his flashlight inside and instantly narrowed his eyes and then tried to reach his hand out and pull her out. But was unable. "You won't win this!"

"Do you realize…what kind of hell I've endured!"

"That is no excuse…to murder innocent people!"

"Your wife wasn't innocent! She wanted Thomas dead! I heard it from her own lips!" Sia hissed as Danny's brow instantly furrowed. "That's right…" Sia seethed as her dark eyes narrowed further. "I heard her say she wanted him dead!"

"So did every family member of every person he's ever killed! Why did you target MINE!"

"Because _you_ killed him!"

"Are you…DAMN IT!" Danny shouted as he reached for his gun. But thanks to all the falls, the chamber was broken and it wouldn't fire.

She just stared at him and held his tormented gaze for a few seconds while the rest of the world slowed around them.

"Thomas said you loved the chase," she finally spoke in a dead whisper – no emotion in her voice.

"He was…a liar!"

"Said you were obsessed with him."

"Shut up about him…" Danny tried again.

"That he'd always be with you because you were always connected!" Sia tossed out vehemently as Danny's mind stopped short a few seconds.

"LIAR!"

"YOU BROUGHT HER DEATH ON YOURSELF! She…you deserved it! Thomas…damn you and your connection!"

"But…wait…you were jealous?"

"What? No I'm not!"

"You just said…connected," Danny huffed as his stomach started to lurch. "You wanted to be the only one with that connection to your twin…that's why it bothered you when you heard him say it!"

"Don't…you dare…"

"You were jealous!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sia yelled as she started to pull away further out of reach.

"You wanted…"

"Yes I wanted it to be only ME!" Sia huffed as her head started to pound and her eyes burn further. "And when he became obsessed with you I tried to remedy that! But I couldn't!"

"Then why did you force the case to be reopened!" Danny yelled in anger as his core temperature continued to soar.

"I didn't…you did!"

"What? No…you…why?" Danny demanded harshly. "WHY!"

She looked at him with an expression that said… _you already know the answer…you figured it out but you won't like the answer._

"You already know the answer…" she replied in a deft whisper. "You just don't want to accept the truth."

"That's not…the truth!"

"THAT'S THE TRUTH!" She interrupted as he shook his head. "You're responsible for her death…not me…YOU! ACCEPT IT! YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR ALL OF THIS! AND YOU WILL PAY!"

With that Sia Wilder turned and disappeared further into the tunnel and out of view and reach.

"COME BACK YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH!" Danny shouted as he tried to fit his frame into the tunnel but was unable.

"Danny!"

"COME BACK!" Danny continued as he tried to shove himself between the two narrow cement walls.

"Danny!"

"WHAT!" Danny growled as he whipped around and glared angrily at his partner; Jaime and Anthony a few feet behind. "We lost our killer!" He added as he started to stomp away.

Maria instantly noticed the blood stains on his pants and tried to grab his arm. "Danny!"

"We can't let her get away!"

"We can't get at her!" Maria shouted back as the two of them stood face to face for a few heated seconds before Danny glanced up at Jamie and Anthony.

"She…got away!"

"We've sealed off this whole place," Jamie tried to tell his brother in a calm tone as Danny shot him angry daggers. "You should get yourself checked over."

"We can't let her escape!" Danny hissed as he heavily limped toward the only entrance he could see before Jamie stepped in his way. "Out of my way Jamie!"

"We have all the entrances blocked!" Jamie replied as he held his ground.

"Jamie…"

"We'll find her."

"You can guarantee me that we'll find my wife's killer!" Danny turned and snapped at Anthony's question before he rubbed his face and continued on his path. "She's in here…we cannot leave until she's dead!"

Maria looked at Jamie and Anthony in worry before she hurried after him and Jamie relayed a few messages to the uniformed officers now stationed at each of the street entrances.

"Danny! What happened?"

"She…she said Linda's death was my fault!" He huffed as he reached another door and bust through it with his gun ready to fire.

Maria looked at the busted body and then touched her partner's hand which forced his tormented gaze in her direction. "Can it even fire?"

"No…damn thing is busted. I'd toss it away but I'm afraid she'll find it and use it against me somehow!" He groaned as he quickly lowered his hand and shoved his useless weapon back into the holster and then slowed his pace.

"She's just telling you…"

"The truth!" Danny stopped and looked at his partner in misery. "I should have left Wilder to someone else. Everyone told me to back off. I didn't…this IS MY FAULT!" He shouted as Jamie and Anthony hung back a few meters. "She was right…" he started once more as his voice cracked. "I was obsessed in taking down Wilder and…and I brought it home and look what it got me!"

"He wouldn't have stopped and you know what."

"But Linda would be alive! Anyone else doesn't mat…" he stopped as his face visibly winced. "That…wasn't fair," he admitted in quiet torment as Jamie's radio cracked to life which made him snap back to reality.

 _"We found a bloody jacket that the suspect was seen wearing earlier. Think she went deeper into the south tunnel #43. We're getting blueprints now."_

"Yeah we got it…on our way. Send me what you have."

"I'm not going to tell you to go and get that leg looked at but just…take it easy. No more drops down the rabbit hole," Maria gently cautioned as Danny finally offered her a small smile before the two of them hurried after Jamie and Anthony as fast as they could.

"What she said…damn it made sense," Danny gritted his jaw as they continued after Jamie and Anthony. "And she was right…said I was responsible for all this."

"You believed her?"

"Maria…"

"Danny…"

"Said she was jealous about the connection with Wilder?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

She just looked at him in surprise and shook her head but said nothing further. "I think that…" she started only to be interrupted by Jamie's radio cracking to life once more.

 _"These tunnels lead up to another abandoned subway shaft and then…"_

"And then what?" Jamie demanded in haste.

 _"And then it looks like the street. Looks like 52_ _nd_ _Avenue but not sure. These plans are very old. She could already be on the outside."_

"Send officers to the 52nd street entrance!" Danny barked as Jamie quickly relayed the message to uniformed officers up on the streets. "We can't lose her! She has to be stopped before she kills someone else!"

Danny's leg started to throb a bit more as did the fresh wound in his side but he knew he had to keep going and couldn't be setback by a simple flesh wound. _You need medical attention!_ His brain shouted with some urgency. But he wasn't about to slow down for a second and give that little voice any kind of attention until this focus of their manhunt had been brought to justice – whatever form that may take.

"You should get to the medics Danny," Jamie suggested; voicing what everyone else had been thinking as they neared the tunnel that would take them back up to the surface.

"Yeah…sure…" Danny tossed back in sarcasm as Jamie shrugged. But as soon as he neared the surface his phone started to buzz and he was quick to pull it. He saw a missed call from Sean and a voice message waiting.

"Who is it?"

"Sean. I'll call him later. Probably funeral stuff," Danny replied somewhat casually as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "She's hurt…we have her nurse…who else is out there to help her?"

XXXXXXXX

 _Sia Wilder shifted uncomfortably on the motorcycle as she emerged into the dark grey afternoon and sped toward her next destination. She didn't care that she was now visible; she just wanted to make Danny Reagan hurt as much as possible. "You will pay for this Danny…YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _And as soon as she reached her destination, she didn't waste a second. It was payback time. Again._

XXXXXXXX

"Any sign of her!" Danny demanded into his radio to whoever was listening and would answer as they finally surfaced after what seemed like a small eternity. But the replies he got back weren't what he wanted and that only caused his agitation to climb even higher.

His phone buzzed again and he looked at his son's number and frowned.

"Answer it…as soon as we have a sighting, you'll know," Maria reminded him as he took his phone and started to walk toward an empty police cruiser.

"Sean…hey what's up buddy? I'm kinda in the middle of something. Maybe you can call…"

 _"He'd call his mother but…she's dead," came the cold reply of Sia Wilder._

"What the hell!" Danny cursed as he instantly drew eyes to him as he started to walk toward the empty car with the keys still in the ignition. "Where the hell are you you bitch!"

 _"Maybe you should have answered the phone earlier Danny."_

"If you hurt them…"

 _"ohhhh light the sky and hold on tight…the world is_ _ **burning**_ _down…" Sia sang the words to the song 'Sunny came home'._

"What?"

 _"Or maybe I should have recited the age old children's somewhat morbid rhyme…ladybug ladybug flyaway home…your house is on fire and your kids are alone! Something like that. But yeah…you better hurry."_

"NOOOOO!" Danny shouted as he raced toward the front of the police cruiser and got in.

 _"Their deaths will BE ON YOU!" Were her last words as Maria, Jamie and Anthony watched Danny race away from them in vengeful anger._

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…these two…will Danny get to his boys in time? Will the rest of the team get there in time to stop the death match? Or will Jamie lose his brother and family for good? Would love your thoughts on this action packed chappy so please do review and thanks so much!


	22. To Dance with the Devil!

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 22 – To Dance with the Devil!**

* * *

"This can't be! This can't be! This…CAN'T BE!" Danny shouted as his bruised palm slammed hard against the steering wheel.

 _"Danny!"_ Jamie's voice cracked to life over the police radio.

"WHAT!" Danny shouted in return as he swerved to miss a slow moving car and then pressed on the horn, angrily shouting that they need to get out of the way! "She's at the house! The damn house! She has the boys! How the hell did she get there so fast!"

 _"Two officers found another passage way that was only a few meters from where she left you. We thought she took the long way around. It would have bought her about 30 minutes, maybe 45 or more. She's waiting for you Danny! Just wait for us until we get there!" Jamie implored as Danny grumbled something angry and incoherent._

 _'You promise me Danny…promise me you won't bring this case home. Promise me no more Wilder at home,' Linda's stern tone rang in his worried brain. 'I don't want the boys mixed up in this. You promise me Danny.'_

"Damn it…" Danny grunted as he sped toward his street. One more turn and then he'd be home. He could only hope and pray that Sia Wilder's threat was just that a threat and she wouldn't actually put his beloved son's in danger.

 _'Jack…I want you and Sean to go to the house after school and get a few new things for the next few days.'_

But how could she have known? Was his phone bugged? His son's? Both? How did she have the means to do that? The capability to pull that off without anyone knowing? But he quickly reminded himself that she once strung along Cedric Blueridge so who knows what he showed her before she decided he was of no more use.

"She better no…oh my Go…" was all he managed as he rounded the corner and felt his jaw instantly drop as low as it would go – his house was indeed on fire. "YOU BITCH!" He shouted as he slammed on the breaks and bolted from the NYPD cruiser.

"HEY!" One of the FDNY shouted as Danny raced past them. "HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" He yelled as they hurried to get all their men in place.

Danny shouted something, once again incoherent, in return as he raced past and into the entranceway of his now burning home.

"YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!" One of the Firefighters rushed up to him in concern. "This whole damn place is about to come down!"

"Where are my boys!"

"We just go…"

 _"Chapman!"_

"Go ahead Chan!"

 _"We have two upstairs!"_

Danny didn't even wait to hear of their condition as he tore away from the FDNY captain and raced for the stairs.

 _"Chan! You're about to have company. NYPD is on their way up! We need ALL civilians out. I don't care their rank!"_

Danny's lungs started to constrict from the acrid smoke as he reached the top of the stairs just in time to see one FDNY team member coming toward him with his son in his arms. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

"Sir, we have to get him outside!"

"Where's the other!" Danny asked as his lungs started to burn and he started to cough. Just as the Firefighter carrying Sean in his arms hurried past, Danny's watery eyes looked up to see Jack emerge in the grasp of the other. "JACK!"

"He's alive! We need to leave now! NOW!"

Danny hurried outside, just as the police cruiser that carried, Jamie, Maria and Anthony came to a screeching halt just outside – Frank on his way, thanks to a panicked call from Jamie.

"Sean! Jack!" Danny stammered in angst as his lungs started to digest a bit of acrid smoke.

"Danny!" Jamie shouted as he raced toward him.

"How are they!" Danny asked, ignoring all other voices and noises around him.

"Dad…" Jack stated weakly as he looked up at his father in misery.

"Come here," Danny stated with a huff as he took Jack into his grasp and held him tightly why the medics continued to check over Sean. Danny kissed the top of his eldest son's soot stained head. His watery eyes glanced back at his home as the brave FDNY continued to battle the flames and keep them from spreading to the neighbors' homes. As his gaze narrowed, he looked around to see if he could see anyone watching.

 _"Oh I can see you Danny…but I bet you can't see me…you took my home and now…I took yours…" Sia laughed as she pulled herself away from her hiding space, crept back into the shadows and stealthily made her way back toward the tunnels – her new home for now._

"Danny! Are they okay?" Maria asked in concern as her hand rested on his arm and he looked up with a defeated gaze. Instantly her heart sunk. First his wife…then almost his boys and now his home. She knew once again he'd blame himself and was once again lost as to how to offer any kind of permanent remedy.

"They are…" he paused as he looked down at both his boys who looked up in confusion. "Fine."

"Shall we lecture you now or later about running into a burning building?"

"Later," Danny deadpanned.

"What happened?" Jamie dared to ask his nephew's.

"We were upstairs getting some stuff," Jack started as Danny's stomach started to tighten.

"We didn't hear anything," Sean stated in a panic as he looked at his father in fear. "I swear…she just kinda got the jump on us…well me."

"You know for sure it was a woman?" Danny joined his brother's interrogation.

"Yeah…long dark hair, tallish…white…she wore all black and she uh…" Jack paused as he looked at his brother and then swallowed hard.

"Look, no one is in trouble. But we gotta know what happened," Danny urged.

"She got me first," Sean admitted. "I swear I never saw her until she came up behind me and pressed a gun into my back and cocked the trigger. I've heard that sound from yours so I knew it was real. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Danny insisted. "Then what?"

"She came into the hallway with Sean in her grasp and then yelled at me to come out and then pointed the gun at me. I raised my hands and…and she fired."

"What?"

"It was a tranq gun or something. I saw him fall but before I could react she shot me in the side. It was some kind of dart thing. But it hurt. We came too when the house was on fire and we heard shouting," Sean admitted with a soft lament as Danny hugged him closer. The three of them, the two boys now wrapped in blankets, stood and watched the rest of their turn black as Jamie quickly wrote down as many details as possible and told the officers to canvass the area to see how she slipped past the patrol.

"You the home owner?" the FDNY captain asked as he walked up to Danny; Frank's SUV arriving at the same time.

"Yeah Detective Danny Reagan. What the hell happened?"

"Looks to be arson," he informed them as he removed his gloves. "Found a few accelerants. If this person was wanting to be subtle they did a piss poor job of that."

"They weren't," Danny grumbled in sarcasm.

"Once everything is put out you can go in and you'll get a full report."

"I'd like a copy of that too," Frank piped up as he neared.

"Course, sir," he nodded as he headed back to his team to check on their progress.

"Are the boys okay?"

"Yeah a bit of smoke inhalation but nothing too bad. Sh…they must have set the fire only a few minutes before I arrived. FDNY was just getting on scene. S…" he started and then stopped as he looked at his boys.

"Dad…do you know who did this?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I want you both to go to Grampa's house right now and get cleaned up okay?"

"Dad…" Sean tried.

"Not…now!" Danny lightly snapped and stopped as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his soot stained fingers.

"But…you know the woman who did this right? Was it the same person who killed mom? Does she want to kill us too?"

"Okay boys, your father will tell you what details he can when he sees you at dinner time," Frank told his grandsons as Danny turned an angry gaze back to his now charred home.

"I'll give them a ride to Henry's and then stop and see if Phil has had any more luck with that computer thingy," Anthony volunteered as Danny turned and offered him a grateful nod.

"How did she get into the house?" Danny muttered as he pulled away from the group and started to walk toward his home.

"You can't go in there yet," Maria cautioned as Danny turned to her with an angry glare.

"SHE SET MY BOYS ON FIRE!" He shouted and then instantly recanted. But she was strong enough to handle his pain and knew his emotions were raw and the anger wasn't directed at her. His next set of works echoed that sentiment. "Maria…I'm sorry…"

"Why? You're angry and you should be. And I know you're not angry at me. At least they are okay."

"She knew…somehow she knew…she knew they'd be here alone."

"When did you tell them to come here?" Maria asked as Frank and Jamie drew in closer.

"We uh…we confirmed the time today and…"

"That was the first time?"

"No…last night at hom…at dad's place I told them to come here and get a few things."

"She might have been listening outside," Jamie pondered as Frank's lips pursed.

"Wh…" Danny opened his mouth to protest but then stopped as all eyes turned to him. "Blueridge…I uh…."

"What is it?" Frank pressed.

"I remember the boss pressing him about some missing equipment. He said it wasn't him but it was his stakeout and then…I don't remember what it all was but uh…but if a listening dish is missing…"

"She could have parked down the street, aimed the device at the house and heard everything we said without anyone noticing," Frank interjected as Danny's jaw grit. "Do we have any leads on where she might have gotten to?"

"The only place she can go back to is the tunnels but even then I don't know. We took away her only friend, the nurse," Danny explained. "But Wilder had other friends…other people he could use and then just discard once he was done with them. Who knows who she has at her disposal. She uh…" he paused as he turned and looked back at the house. "She went too far with this."

"Danny…"

"I'm not dropping this case!" Danny hissed as his father neared him; the two of them now a few meters from the others. "Don't…don't lecture me or spout to me about rules!"

"Danny, she's upping the stakes. The next level might be another life lost," Frank reminded his beloved son in an undertone. "Can you afford that? Can any of us?" Frank asked gravely as Danny's head hung and he was forced to shake it 'no'.

"I can't just go home and…and sit and wait!"

"Jamie has gone to check with Anthony and mentioned he'd drop by and talk to Maddie and see if she had any other leads. If she calls you again…"

"Then I'll tell her to come and meet me to finish this for good!" Danny growled angrily as he pulled away from his father and hurried toward the last firefighter to come out of his house.

"He has reason to be raw," Frank mentioned to Maria as she came and stood beside him and both watched Danny wait for clearance to enter his now unlivable home.

"I just worry that he'll do something to end this…no matter what," she mentioned in an undertone as Frank threw a concerned glance in her direction.

"I worry about that too," Frank huffed. "He needs to get checked over. Think he'll listen to you?" He asked her in a lighter tone.

"He better," she lightly countered with a small smirk. But her frown quickly returned as she watched his jaw harden once more and knew guilt would eat away at him until Sia Wilder was stopped for good. "How did she get in?"

"We only had one car here. Without Danny and the boys staying here, there was no need for two," Frank admitted with a small groan. "Resources were better used elsewhere than guarding an empty home. Besides…the home itself isn't the issue."

"It's the memories inside," she concluded in a soft whisper as Frank nodded in agreement.

"I'll go check on the boys. I want a copy of whatever you find."

"Copy," Maria replied as she watched Frank turn and leaves and then headed toward Danny with a distressed expression.

"Did he tell you to try to talk me into standing down?"

"How about just getting looked over?"

"I need this to be over."

" _She_ wants that too."

"And that's why we need to win," Danny told her sourly as they were approached by the NYPD captain and finally given the go-ahead to go inside and take a look around and see if anything was salvageable.

"Just make sure if you and your wife find something that can prove arson that you'll bag it and send it to the AI team," the FDNY captain explained as Danny and Maria looked at one another in surprise.

"Uh…sure," Danny replied as he wasn't in the mood to go into the whole logistics of who his partner was and where his wife was. "Sorry…" he offered as she shrugged and offered him a kind smile.

"You sure you wanna go in there though? Right now?"

"I'm not looking for arson stuff…I know who set this and why," he replied bitterly. "I just need to see…I just need to see."

"And then can we get those cuts and hands tended to?"

"Yes _dear_ ," he gently mocked as her face warmed. He turned and headed for the entrance to his home while she followed after him; both afraid of what they would see. Misery. Despair. The end.

 _Jamie you better find her first…because if I do…GAME OVER! I will not hold back…no matter what!_

XXXXXXXX

Sia sat back on her heels and stared in misery at the small grave marker in the abandoned field that housed the ashes of her dead brother. After he was cremated, she had made Blueridge claim them and give them to her to do with as she wanted. It was lonely and isolated from the rest of the world but still close enough that she could hear the city noise in the distance to remind her that there was still a job to do.

"I almost had done it Thomas…almost had fulfilled all that you had wanted to see accomplished. A few small hiccups," she paused with a small sniffle as her dark eyes watered once more. "I know it's too late for a normal life…normal…I've never been normal…" she huffed as she rocked on her heels until her knees started to ache. She had to get some medical attention but the one person…the only person she could trust was now in police custody and that angered her further.

"Why didn't you tell me…you were OBSESSED WITH HIM!" She finished in an angry shout. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" She yelled until her voice was hoarse. "I DESERVED ALL YOUR ATTENTION! ONLY ME! ME!"

"Only…me," she sputtered with a small cough as the chill in the air started to gnaw on her bones. "Well…I'll fix that. You met your end at his hands…only fitting that he meets his…at yours!"

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Danny is on the rampage now! Will he confide in Maria or will he go on his own to try to end this for good. and how will he work past his guilt of nearly losing his sons and now his home? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	23. An About Face?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 23 – An About Face?**

* * *

"How's he doing?" Anthony asked Jamie as Jamie walked up to the entrance of Erin's office.

"He's pretty raw."

"Did he tell the boys anything?" Erin inquired as Jamie nodded and frowned.

"He told them a few things but left out a few others. They're shaken up but okay. Any word on the nurse?"

"Someone tried to post bail," Erin held up a small telegram.

"Seriously?" Jamie asked in shock as he took the old fashioned telegram. "Where did you get this?"

"His cousin," Erin nodded toward Anthony.

"Which one?" Jamie lightly snickered as Anthony tossed him a deadpanned glance. "Was it Sia Wilder?"

"No name but it also came with this…" Erin held up another message.

"Let the nurse go…or else another body falls," Jamie read slowly. "Wow."

"Problem is…if she's anything like her brother and we all know her to be so far…it's not just an idle threat."

"Which…where did this come from? Rico's pawn shop?" Jamie asked with a small groan.

"Heading there now," Anthony told Jamie. "You wanna tag along?"

"Tag…oh gee can I?" Jamie tossed back in sarcasm as Erin shook her head. She watched them leave and then leaned back in her chair and looked at a picture of herself, Danny and Jamie at Jamie's graduation and felt her brow furrow. Their family was already fractured and she feared if they didn't bring Sia Wilder to justice very soon, that fracture would get larger.

With that she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number – her father.

 _"What's going on?"_

XXXXXXXX

Maria slowly came up to the top of the stairs, stopped and just stared at Danny who stood in silent misery as he stared at the entrance to his bedroom in quiet anguish.

"I know…we have to go," he stated simply as he remained in place. "I just…I told the boys to come here…they were here…because I told them to be."

"They wouldn't have known. You didn't know," Maria told him in truth as he tossed her a sideways glance but kept his tormented gaze fixed on a soot stain on the wall.

"This…it's different than Wild…Thomas," Danny gently hissed as he finally pulled his gaze away and looked at his partner in misery. "We need to get ahead of her. We need…to figure out her game."

"Her game is you."

"It's revenge."

"It's you," Maria stated simply as Danny's lips pursed. "Think about it…Thomas made it personal…he made it this game and you…"

"It was personal! He kidnapped me and…"

"And I know but there is no other reason why she'd target the boys. Thomas went after random people with names and looks that were similar. She's targeting you."

"So why is it so wrong for me to want to meet her one on one and end this!" Danny growled. "Why?"

"Because your life is important."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I DO!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she shouted back as the argument abruptly ended.

For a few seconds both of them stood in heated silence and stared at the other as the emotional confession hung in the air above their heads and refused to dissipate.

"I shouldn't have said that…not in here," Maria admitted before she turned and rushed toward the stairs, bounded down and bolted from the charred house.

Danny uttered a small curse as he hurried after her and burst back into the fresh air. "Maria! Wait!" He called out, not caring about the curious officers who watched in wonder.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," she stated in a soft whisper, not wanting anyone to hear what they talked about.

"I'm not mad."

"It was out of place."

"Why?"

She looked at him with a pained view as his lips gently pursed. "Danny…"

"I…" he started and then stopped. _You care for her…_ his mind rightly admitted but inside he crucified himself for his feelings. _It's…complicated…_

"She's a creature of habit. We should go back to one of her places…she goes to," Maria muttered as she turned to leave.

Danny's hand shot out, took her forearm and turned her back to face him.

"I'm not mad. I was just…"

"I don't want you to say something to me that you think you need to say. Let's get back to the case okay? The sooner we stop her the sooner the pain can stop."

He knew her well enough to know when not to argue and now was one of those times. "Okay…where to first?" However, as he got into the car, his mind had another meeting in mind – one he'd get to later.

XXXXXXXX

"So…how big is your family anyways?"

"We lost count after Anthony the 6th was crowned," Anthony chuckled.

"Anthony…the 6th?" Jamie asked incredulously as they neared the pawn shop that the telegram came from.

"You asked."

"Sorry," Jamie deadpanned as the car stopped and they both got out and headed into the small pawn shop.

"Hey Tony!"

"Detective," the guy behind the bar nodded seriously and then looked at Jamie in full uniform. "This is…I never called 911."

"Relax, this is a…friendly visit."

"Yeah…that's a first. Two cops comin' into my shop just to see how I'm doing. NYPD has a new community outreach program they don't tell us about?"

"Funny. You received a telegram," Anthony showed his cousin the yellow sheet of paper inside the evidence bag.

"What's…going on?" Tony asked as he fingered the edge of the bag and looked up at Anthony and then Jamie.

"We just need to know who received this and do you know who sent it?"

"I can tell you the guy who was here to receive it. Joey Fitone."

"Joey Fatone?"

"No Fitone…not the same as the TV guy," Tony replied to Jamie in sarcasm as Jamie shrugged.

"Okay wiseguy where can we find this Fitone?" Anthony pressed.

As they collected the address, Jamie couldn't help but wonder how his brother was faring after the hellish day of nearly losing his sons and home.

XXXXXXXX

"I'd ask if it's a rough day but I think that'd be rhetorical," Dr. Michael Day greeted Danny later that same day; looking tired and slightly haggard.

"Rough as they come Doc," Danny huffed as he slumped down in front of his friend and medical psychiatrist. "I can't stay too long but uh…well the boys nearly died in a fire today…house fire. My…our house," Danny rattled on as Michael looked at him in shock.

"Ok-ay."

"Yeah Sia she uh…"

"Sia? Who's Sia?"

"Sia Wilder. Thomas Wilder's half-sister."

"You got her name? How…obviously I've missed a lot."

"We happened upon her almost by chance but it's her. She's admitted it…Linda's death everything. She's making it personal and went after the boys today. I got to them in time or…or she wanted me there in time but either way…yeah doc it's her."

"She admitted she killed Linda? How?"

"We met face to face…a few times and before you ask she's still alive so that means I have failed so far to take her down for good."

"Danny…"

"We're chasing leads but I just want to go after her and end it all. No one seems to get that."

"Oh they get it…they don't like it. Neither do I. Danny you can't just go on some kind of reckless suicide mission and leave your boys without their father also."

"I know and that's the only thing that…" he paused which made Dr. day arch his brows. "I gotta do something."

"The pause…they're not the only thing?" He gently pressed as Danny's brow furrowed. "What aren't you telling me Danny. Sia Wilder…I get why that would bother you and her actions are certainly stressful but…but there is something else right?"

"I should go. I just had to…"

"Danny…"

"Maria told me she can't lose me."

"In an _'I care about you'_ tone?"

"Yeah…or maybe I just read into it. It was a heated discussion."

"Well you're instincts are pretty good. She's your partner right?"

"Yes and friend and so…so I'm sure that was it."

"But it's enough to add to your worry."

"Doc…"

"And you care about her too but because of the current circumstances you are feeling guilty about admitting anything."

"How can I not…right?"

"I can't make that call for you Danny, you know that."

"I know," Danny huffed as he rubbed his face and cast his worried gaze outside into the inky night sky. "After the Wilder case…Linda and I had started to have some…friction. But it wasn't anything I thought we couldn't fix."

"And now that she's dead and your partner, who obviously cares about you and who you work closely with and confide in, tells you how she feels and on top of wanting to find your dead wife's killer you are battling feelings that you tell yourself you shouldn't have."

"That….about sums it up. Screwed right Doc?"

"Well the timing is off of course but you have to find a way to deal with those feelings."

"Course I care about her…she's my partner and friend. I'd be…lost without her at times," he admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have a death wish. I just…just want this to be over so I can start to work with the boys to heal and now find a new home. I owe them that. Instead…I'm chasing this killer who…who seems one step ahead every time. You said I have to get the upper hand…anticipate the next move. I thought I could but each time…she comes up with another step I didn't see coming."

"So you said…she waited for you to get close before starting the fire?" Michael pressed.

"Fire dept. said that," Danny replied slowly. "So? She wanted me there to see what she was capable of but not enough to kill the boys. She's demented. I know that already."

"She wanted you close enough to see but she also wanted to have you experience some kind of pain."

"And that means?" Danny prodded.

"And odd…almost obsessive fatal attraction."

"Gimme a break doc!" Danny hissed in protest. "I have no romantic feelings about her in any way!"

"You don't have to…a fatal attraction is often one sided and in this case it seems to be the way. You said you have had several encounters right?"

"Yeah…so? It was just bad timing that she couldn't kill me."

"Oh I think she wants to but at the last moment…as the eleventh hour draws near as it were…she can't quite do it."

"And…that means….?"

"She shared a bond with Thomas, you said so yourself. And you broke that bond between them. She had to have known about Wilder's obsession with the cop that tried to bring him down and finally did. She has replaced Thomas with…"

"Ah damn don't say it!"

"You," Michael stated flatly as Danny's anger flared. "She wants to kill you for killing Wilder but she can't. Inside her twisted mind she's replaced Thomas with you. Come close a few times…wanted you there to see…she wants the attention and craves the chase but can't quite take it to the next level."

"But…she's capable of it?"

"Rhetorical right?" Michael countered as Danny's lips pursed. "You said she targeted someone with your partner's name? But never followed through to hurt Maria. Then she went after the boys…but never did them permanent damage."

"She murdered Linda!" Danny hissed.

"To have your attention all focused on her," Michael concluded as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Danny in wonder. "It's twisted…but I get it."

"Damn it Doc…you mean…" Danny stopped, shook his head and then stood up to pace. "So that means…"

"She won't kill you as long as your attention is focused on her. But…"

"But what?" Danny pressed.

"But if we removed that…"

"No way! I'm not putting anyone else in harm's way for this psycho!" Danny huffed as Dr. Day's brows arched. "Doc…there hasta be another way."

"Do you want to take back your future? Do you want to end this and start the healing process with the boys?"

"You know I do! But…but I can't put anyone else I care about in front of her…I can't do that. There hasta be another way!" Danny insisted.

"There is…do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah…what's the plan doc?" Danny asked as a hard lump of anxiety started to build inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh yikes! Danny's dealing with Sia and now inner emotional angst! How will he resolve those feelings and what plan will go into place to end the chase with his nemesis? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	24. A Game Two can Play

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 24 – A Game Two can Play**

 **A/N:** Hey thanks everyone who's still with us! Between work, family and a new obligation I am a bit pressed for time but instead of putting this story on hiatus (but it's all your amazing reviews that have made me want to keep going) so I thought I'd try to get an update in this week and hope it's okay and enjoy!

* * *

"DAAANYYY LOOK OUT!"

"NYPD….HE…"

"DANNNNNYY!" Maria's voice shrieked as she watched the car barrel toward her partner, have it strike him face on, Danny's body fly up and over and slam onto the ground and the car race away and round the corner and disappear. "Danny!" She shouted as she raced toward him with her heart racing and a look of panicked fear on her usually calm face. "Danny, look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Her dark eyes frantically looked around for any sign of the car as her hand reached for her cell phone to call for help. "Someone help me…HELP ME!" She shouted into the thick afternoon air.

"Danny! Stay with me…you cannot leave me!" She gasped as her eyes watered and her breathing started to shallow.

But at the same time, the lone occupant got out of the stolen car, tossed the keys into the nearby storm drain and raced down the street in the opposite direction. Also in that moment in time, another was there to watch – someone who had followed them there, fixated on the person now lying on the ground. Knowing they should leave but not able to.

 _NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! Sia's mind inwardly yelled as her fists balled. "He can't…be dead…" she whispered as she kept her dark gaze fixated on Danny's unmoving frame. "It wasn't supposed…to be…you!" She hissed as her eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds as Thomas's voice filled her head. "Danny…you can't be…dead…it's not supposed…to happen like…this…not like THIS!"

 _'Why can't you just kill him brother? Why toy with him? You have him captive! Finish him.'_

 _'Oh dear sister…when you find such a worthy opponent, you aren't in any hurry to see the chase end. Killing Danny…would be like killing myself. I only want to take him…and I to the edge….but not all the way. Then the game is over and life is empty. No…no death…just close enough for him to beg me for it and me not to grant it.'_

 _'I don't understand…'_

 _'One day you will…one day you will find such an opponent and you'll understand what it means…'_

 _'What what means? Tell me.'_

 _'To have to choose. Their life…or yours. And while you think it so easy right now to choose theirs…in that moment you will have a dilemma and you will finally understand.'_

His chilling words hung above her head as her watery eyes slowly opened. She spied the flashing red and white lights in the nearing distance and knew red and blue wouldn't be too far behind and she needed to take her leave.

 _"Move something damn it…you can't die…you cannot!"_ Sia hissed as her eyes narrowed at Maria's frame that remained hunched over Danny's fallen figure. _"I cannot…lose you! Then…I'd lose myself!"_

But time wasn't on her side and just as she was about to take a step closer, daring herself to see if he was still alive, a police cruiser rounded the corner and came into view. She was out of time. So without a second to lose, she pulled back into the brick alcove, found a door that was opened, slipped inside and disappeared from view.

 _"I'll find you Danny…I WILL FIND YOU!"_ Sia Wilder vowed as she became one with the darkness.

"We need to treat him!" One of the medics told Maria in haste as she was forced to stand up and back to allow the medics work on her partner.

"Is he…" she asked as true desperation clung to her worried tone.

"We have a pulse, but it's faint and we need to move now!"

"Baez!"

"Jamie!" She shouted as Jamie rushed toward her with Eddie in tow. "Danny was hit…I…it was a dark sedan, rounded the corner and disappeared from view."

"Did you get a plate?" Eddie asked in haste.

"No…happened so fast. Danny was…he thought there was something that our killer left behind but…but the car came out of nowhere just as he was coming back and it ran right into him."

"Alright, you go with Danny and we'll check the block and then meet you at the ER."

She gave them a nod and then turned and hopped into the back of the ambulance, just as they had finished loading Danny into it and started to race away.

"Damn…that gave me a scare," she whispered as Danny's eyes opened and looked up at her with a small frown.

"You looked really worried," he offered in a soft tone. "Good acting."

"I was worried," she admitted in a deft whisper. "It wasn't all acting," she added as she squeezed his hand. "So…think it worked?"

"Hope so."

XXXXXXXX

 **~1 day earlier~**

 _"Yeah…what's the plan doc?" Danny asked as a hard lump of anxiety started to build inside._

Danny left Dr. Day's office that same night with a mind that was a bit perplexed but knew that he had to find his partner and tell her what's going on – it would lose some element of surprise but it was something he needed to do and just hoped that if they did pull this off it would end the chase with their killer for good.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Where you followed?" Danny asked in a hushed tone as he stood in the darkened room without moving. "Don't…turn on the light just yet."

"I was careful. Danny what's going on?"

"Just came from the doc's and we…well he told me something that sounded at first…crazy but then the more we talked about it the more it made sense. I wasn't really supposed to come here but…but I had to."

"Did want to come here…tell me what? Danny…what are you talking about?"

"I need to be hit…something that brings me close to death or the appearance of it and taken to the hospital."

"What…are you talking about?"

"If the Doc is right…and damn I think he might be…this twisted game Sia is playing is because…she can't bring herself to kill me but I think if I came close to dying…or was in the hospital…"

"She might come and try to finish the job herself?" Maria asked somewhat incredulously. "You can't seriously think she'd fall for it."

"Pride was Thomas Wilder's downfall. And for hers it could be the same or…"

"Or the fatal attraction?"

"Damn, sounds so sordid," Danny huffed as he finally nodded in agreement. "She's always following me or checking up on me or something and so if we can stage a scene tomorrow…our scene, our driver…our game. We make her come to us…I think we can set the final trap and take her down for good. Turn her own game on her."

"Almost kinda…makes sense," Maria huffed as she leaned against the dark wall and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him in concern.

"I need you to look…act…be surprised…this will only work if she doesn't think it's staged. That's why the Doc didn't want me to tell you at first. We need the element of surprise."

"I'm a pretty good actress you know," she retorted with a proud smile.

"I know but…but I just want this to end," Danny replied with a tired huff as she looked at him in concern.

"When's the last time you ate a good meal?"

"Last time you cooked for us," he answered with a small smile. "Spoiled the boys."

"I didn't mind."

"I know…I didn't either…that…"

"Danny, don't say something you will beat yourself up over. Let's concentrate on this plan and closing this case."

He looked at her for a few long seconds before he finally nodded and then looked at the door still bathed in darkness; turning back to her a few seconds later.

"I couldn't do this without you. Just had to say that."

She held his gaze for a few seconds longer, words not needed as both knew there was more than just a platonic mood that hung in the darkness between them; but emotion that in that moment could not be qualified as the timing just wasn't right. But neither would deny it and it would be gently pushed aside for a time when it could later be explored more fully. And that time would come and both would then welcome it with open hearts.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

She watched him take his leave and then remained hidden in place while her mind replayed all the details he had just given her. _'Need to you act worried…surprised…won't work unless you look worried…'_ but she knew it wouldn't be acting – she would be worried. Because something could go wrong and it could take him away from her – for good and that was something that would destroy a part of her world forever. "Can't lose you Danny," she whispered in the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Maria's dark eyes darted between the road and back down to her partner who lie motionless in place while he formulated their next steps upon entering the hospital. _This has to work…it has to…_ she told herself as her hand slowly reached out and clasped his; prompting his worried blue eyes upward and to lock with hers once again.

"Cold."

"Nervous," she told him in truth. "Just need everything to go according to plan."

"This was Linda's hospital."

"Don't think Sia know that?"

"To go anywhere else would be suspicious," he reminded her with a small frown. "Only a few know and the rest will seem genuinely surprised. We need that. We'll have everything covered. We have men on the inside for a day now…she won't be suspecting that."

"She'll suspect everything. How do you know for sure she'll risk it all?"

"For the chance to end me for good? She'll risk it all. I'll bet my l…" he started and then stopped as his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't…" she interrupted in haste. "That's too great a cost," she whispered, referring to the unspoken vow about him _betting his life_.

But as soon as they neared the ER, Danny's agitation started to grow and for a few seconds, he pondered the idea that maybe this wasn't so good. His father and brother had been briefed; Frank talking to the boys because he didn't want them to lash out and perhaps put themselves or anyone else in danger but also at the same time, for them to know this was a setup and they had to go according to script. Jamie was already on board and had even picked the officer for the driver of the one to hit Danny once he was in the street.

"Male…mid-40's MVA…struck…" the medic shouted out as he rushed Danny's stretcher toward one of the closed off ER operating rooms; Baez in tow. Once the doors were closed, phase II of the plan started and they had to get the next stage setup and allow enough time for Danny to be under the knife as it were.

"We'll let you know as soon as we can!"

Maria stood back as the ER doors closed in front of her and instantly thought of something sad to force her eyes to well. But that thought was genuine – her partner actually dying and leaving her to wander her future alone. _I need him in my life…I can't…lose him…_ she silently lamented as she remained in place a few seconds and then dared to turn back and head toward the sparsely populated ER waiting area.

 _Who are you you bitch…which one are you!_ Maria's mind inwardly yelled at the faces before her. They knew for a certain, Sia Wilder would be in disguise but they couldn't tip their hand until she made her move – an attempt on Danny's life. _I just hope she doesn't slip past us…_

But as prepared as they thought they were, they underestimated fully the cunning and wrath of their killer.

 _Danny cannot die!_ Sia's mind seethed as she neared one of the unguarded underground water tunnels that led into the hospital. _Oh Danny…if you're alive…I'll find you…you'll never be safe from_ me…NEVER!

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…think Danny's plan will work? And will Sia slip through their defenses? Will Danny take her down for good? or will Maria lose her future happiness? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	25. Darkness Falls

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 25 – Darkness Falls**

* * *

"I hate this waiting," Danny whispered to Maria who sat beside his bed as he recovered from his 'false' injury.

"I saw that wince."

"Yeah, Jenkins slightly swerved to the left when I went right. At least nothing was broken," Danny retorted with a slight smirk. "Boys okay?"

"Yeah. I think they're vying for the next Oscar in the Drama category."

"Just as long as it works."

"Think she's here already?"

"Oh I know she is. She found a way in that no one has thought of. That's her game. She'll gloat about it for a while and then try to make her move."

"She'll need an exit strategy."

"And I'm hoping that by the time we see her, we'll have all those covered off."

"She could just try to take you out in one last blaze of glory," Maria told him with a small huff as she leaned in a bit closer. "I know this is all fake but…seeing you lying here is kinda unnerving. When you were lying in the road…I briefly thought about what it would be like without you in my life."

"Peaceful?" Danny countered in a low tone as her dark eyes lifted and locked with his. "Joking aside. Sorry."

"Did I ever tell you what I wanted to when I retire?"

"Figured you were a lifer."

"You got that covered for both of us," she replied with a small laugh.

"What are your big plans?"

"I wanna be living in a little house, on a beach…in Aruba," she started to tell him as her eyes shone and her smile widened; something that instantly warmed his heart. "Where I'm going to own a Tiki bar that specializes in fancy drinks and Puerto Rican food. Silly right?"

"Not something I would have pegged you being the owner of…but sounds fun," he told her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call it Tiki Riki," she concluded with a small laugh. "What about you?"

"Future plans…those changed of course so I uh…don't look that far into the future. Although…I hope on occasion I'll be fortunate enough to be sitting by your side at that Tiki Bar."

"And when it's not on occasion?" She dared to ask as his brow slightly furrowed.

"Maybe I'll be behind the bar…serving."

She looked at him in quiet surprise as his lips drew into a thin smile as her hand dared to reach out and give his a quick squeeze. "Sounds…just about right. But only if you can mix something other than a gin and tonic."

"More of a scotch on the rocks kinda guy."

"That could go with Puerto Rican food."

It had been a while since he had just had a relaxed conversation with a woman but he reminded himself that this was his partner and so talking to her about normal stuff was just well…normal. Dr. Day had told him not to make it weird or awkward.

"Hate this…waiting," Maria broke the silence that had started to grow.

"She's close," Danny replied with a small frown. "I know it."

"Me too. And so far nothing. And that worries me," she offered in a soft whisper as his eyes looked up and locked with hers.

XXXXXXXX

"They thought they could keep me out…" Sia whispered as she slowly trudged through the empty tunnel toward the small grate; her heart rate starting to gain momentum with each fateful step.

 _How do you know they're not expecting you?_ Her mind argued back in tormented silence. But she knew they would be, or could be. And even if not, an NYPD Detective was hit in the street during an open case, they would have come kind of uniformed protection in the hospital just to be safe.

 _You have no escape route_ , her mind mentioned to her once more as she felt her whole body offer a shiver as the air around her started to cool.

"I know what I'm doing!" She hissed in a hushed tone into the dank air around her; wanting to silence her brother's voice now inside her head.

 _I would have brought Danny to me! Not gone to him! You need to keep the game on your terms….your lair, you needed to bring him to you!_

"I need him dead to silence your voice!" Sia yelled and then quickly scolded herself for her raised voice as she neared the entrance that would take her into the basement of the busy hospital facility.

 _You better care! You need to live to carry on our legacy!_

But that thought instantly stopped her in her tracks and filled her heart with sadness. The few times she dared to complete a mission at her brother's urging, deaths as of yet unidentified, she had him to praise her and share in her victory with her. But that was now gone. And the fact that Danny Reagan was alive was another reminder that her brother was dead and her life was no longer complete.

"I have to finish this…once and for all…then I'll have peace," she uttered as her fists balled and her eyes closed for a few brief seconds. She thought back to happier days when she was first free of the foster home and it was just her and Thomas; life was carefree and peaceful.

But as soon as he allowed her into his dark obsession, things changed and she was forever ruined. For a few moments she thought about giving herself up…turning herself over to the system.

 _To be what….laughed at? Mocked? Ridiculed? REHABILITATED!_ Thomas's voice shouted in her head. Her balled fists started to beat her thighs as dark, watery eyes opened and then quickly narrowed.

"Shut…up!" She hissed through a clenched jaw as she spun around and quickly pulled out a sharp buck knife and started to pierce the stagnant air. "Where are you you bastard!" Sia growled before the musty particles in the air started to grab at her throat and make her cough and sputter.

She finally stopped and leaned against the cold, stone wall with a racing heart and flushed face. "I must…finish this…for us," she uttered in finality as she pulled herself away from the wall and then continued along her path. She finally reached the rusted gate and in a matter of minutes, had broken through and started to make her way toward something that, while still a part of the hospital, lay defunct…dormant…unguarded.

"The dumbwaiter," she whispered with glee as he dark eyes sparkled with anticipation. She carefully checked her few bits of gear and then started to unscrew the four corners and within minutes was inside and slowly climbing upward.

"They won't know what's coming…until it's too late!"

XXXXXXXX

Danny slowly pushed himself up from the cramped bed and headed toward the window to look down. Since he was in the ICU and "supposedly" very injured he couldn't take the chance of walking around outside. They had posted what they felt was right for the situation – two uniformed guards, one by the door and one by the nursing station; anything more would spook Sia for sure and they needed to catch her without her being able to put any kind of escape plan into motion. A few others would just casually mill around downstairs and if she was outside watching would have seen various family members come and go. Danny didn't want the boys around but he knew if they weren't inside, she would be spooked for sure.

So they were both brought inside and then carefully taken down to the basement and into a waiting ambulance that was sent to a fake call with its lights and sirens blaring. Once out of any kind of view, they would be taken to Frank's place to wait with the others, only Frank and Jamie would be left onsite for the takedown.

"You think she's already on site?"

Danny turned to see Jamie enter the quiet room and then nodded before he looked back outside. "She's here…either in disguise or…"

"Or what?" He prodded as he neared.

"Or she doesn't care and she's gonna take as many with her as she can in one final blaze of glory."

"Sounds depressing," Jamie signed as Danny turned around to see his partner now in the doorway.

"That's what she wants and I'm ready for the game to end."

"Yeah but on our terms," Maria reminded him as she remained in place.

"Maddie's with Anthony right now. She said that nurse friend of Sia's…she was released on bail and her body was found floating under the East River bridge."

"Everyone she cared about is gone."

"Unless Sia did that herself before she came here," Jamie pondered.

"Which makes her even more reckless. Literally nothing left to lose now," Maria reminded them. "As you said…everyone she cared about is now gone," she concluded as she looked right at Danny. "She's not planning to escape. She knows once she's spotted, this whole place will be on lockdown and she'll be trapped."

"Better to die on her terms than to be put into a cage," Jamie stated softly.

"There is no other way. It had to be on our terms," Danny reminded them. "If she did it her way…"

"You'd be dead by now," Maria interjected somberly.

"But…I also hate this waiting," Danny replied with a small huff as he rubbed his face and then pulled back to look outside. "Just want this to be over already."

"Soon enough," Jamie stated as he turned to take his leave.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey was just coming to see you," Jamie stated as Anthony neared him; both of them a few meters from the entrance to Danny's room and not really paying much attention to what would take place behind them a few moments later. But they would feel it.

"She must be close. Found one of the night guards in the boiler room. He didn't make it."

"Who do we have monitoring the hospital security?"

"Lemme check. Anything else on the nurse?"

"Actually found something else," Anthony started. "But Danny might want to hear this."

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Maria asked Danny as he looked at her with a determined expression and nodded slowly.

"You?"

"I also hate this waiting around."

"Something else we have in common," he joked.

"Is that all?"

"Well maybe our love of stupid movies."

"That last one wasn't that stupid."

"It was," he gently chuckled. "But it was fun and the boys liked it also. They want another home cooked meal a…" he started and then stopped in haste.

"Danny…"

"I don't want you to feel obligated…"

"Cooking for you and the boys would never be considered a chore."

Then before he could say another word, she leaned in closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek and pulled back with a smile.

"I had to do that before I lost my nerve. I'm sure it wasn't the right thing to do but…" she started only to have him take her cheeks in his and kiss her quickly on the lips before he pulled back with a surprised look on his face.

"That was a…"

"A mistake! But don't worry…it's one you won't have to live to regret!"

Both of them turned to see Sia Wilder walk through the door, sporting a short blond wig and nurses smock. It was only seconds before she pulled out two objects and tossed them both into the air before any guns could be pulled. At first they both looked like grenades but only one was a live grenade the other was a concussion grenade – but both would render all in the surrounding area serious damage.

"LOOK OUT!" Danny shouted as he tried to push Maria out of the way; Jamie and Anthony now a few seconds away from the doorway.

One of the grenades bounced toward the main doorway entrance she had just come through and the second into the heart of the room – leaving them all little room to escape.

Doom was inevitable.

"For you Thomas…" Sia uttered as she stood in place, closed her eyes and let the world around her explode into panicked screams and brilliant shades of yellow and orange before deathly black enveloped them all.

Darkness had fallen.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just loved the Tiki bar/future convo that I had to include that in there for some future musings. And oh yikes! Well you knew there had to be a big spectacular showdown but is it over just yet? Please do review before you go and hope you all are still liking this story and thanks so much!


	26. Playing the Final Card

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 26 – Playing the Final Card**

* * *

Danny only had seconds to try to push Maria as far out of the line of fire as possible as he faced his nemesis head on; his lips offered up a quick prayer for survival before his eyes closed and the world exploded around him.

But it wasn't quite the predicted explosion he had expected – it was something different. There was a blast that directed itself outward, at the entrance of the hospital room that Jamie and Anthony would bear the brunt of. The part of the blast that directed itself inward, knocked him off his feet, but the second grenade didn't deliver quite the same impact. This one made his head instantly explode as if someone had set off a dozen large bells on every side; his ear drums nearly shattering and his heart race speeding to keep up.

Danny staggered backward as thick, toxic smoke started to catch in his lungs which made him instantly cough and his eyes flood with salty tears and squeeze shut after the flash of blinding light.

But his attacker was ready for round two. Since she had prepared herself for this final show down, within seconds she was back on her feet and ready for more. Sia, who already had thick ear foam set in place, shut her eyes until the brilliance had subsided, donned a small mask to help her breathe, and stomped toward Danny's fallen frame.

"Time to go!" She hissed as she grabbed Danny under his arms and started to drag him toward the window.

 _'You'll never be free of me Danny…'_ Thomas Wilder's voice resounded in his aching brain as he tried to get his watery eyes to open and focus and the ringing in his ears to stop. He knew upon detonation, the concussion grenade emitted an intensely loud bang of up to 180 decibels and a blinding flash of more than 1 million candela and with five feet of initiation and he knew since he was in that vicinity he'd suffer some ill-effects; but at the same time he told himself that flash blindness, deafness or any inner ear damage was moot compared to what lasting harm Sia Wilder was about to deal him.

And he was about to feel some of that wrath a few seconds later.

"Mar…ia…." Danny's lips muttered as he tried to get his eyes to focus on his partner who, he could make out the shape of, lying motionless a few meters out of his reach. "Maria!" He chocked as he tried to pull himself out of Sia's grasp and get to his fallen partner.

"She's dead! Forget her!" Sia shouted as she latched onto one of Danny's arms and continued to drag him toward the busted window.

"Maria…" Danny whispered as his lungs constricted once more and he started to cough. He brain ordered his fists to ball and his legs to run but both refused to do as they were told and it was only seconds when Danny felt cool air rush in upon him.

"Time to go Danny…time to DIE!" Sia growled in Danny's ear just as another figure appeared in the doorway.

"DANNNNY!"

XXXXXXXX

Jamie felt the blast of superheated air suck out all the fresh air from his lungs and everything around him before he was propelled backward into the wall; Anthony's large frame slamming into the wall a few meters behind Jamie. Both of them tumbling to the ground and lying motionless for a few tormented minutes.

Jamie was the first one to stir, slowly pushing himself to a seated position as hospital alarms started to ring in his head which hindered him making any kind of discernable message to any of the officers on the main floor; including his father who was now en route to the hospital.

"Danny…" Jamie muttered as he tried to get onto all fours to push himself upright but slumped back down as his radio started to crack to life with frantic voices. "Anthony…" he stammered as he managed to slide over to the fallen Detective. "Anthony!" Jamie stated in a panic as he quickly felt for a pulse. "Thank God…" he whispered as he slumped back against the wall, praying for the pounding in his head and heart to subside so he'd be able to help the injured.

"We need…medics…fourth floor…" Jamie gently gasped as he heard Eddie's panicked voice on the other end of the radio, relaying the message and then telling him she was on her way up with a fresh duty of uniformed officers.

Jamie finally managed to get to his feet, steady himself for a few moments before he managed to stagger toward the entrance of Danny's hospital room.

"Dan…ny…" Jamie tried to clear his throat as he felt acrid smoke try to coat it once more which caused his eyes to water and squeeze themselves shut tightly and his steps to pause. He heard Sia's taunting voice in the other room and knew he had to get to his brother; who he feared he and Maria had taken the brunt of the two blasts.

As he neared the charred door frame, he heard Danny call out to Baez and tried to get his brain to go for his gun that he told himself was still holstered on his right hip. Jamie reached the doorway and paused for a few seconds as he tried to get his brain to register the scene before him.

But just as he did his eyes instantly widened as his lips quickly parted. "DANNNNY!" he shouted as he watched his brother and Sia Wilder disappear through the busted window and disappear from view.

"What the…hell!" Jamie stated with a shocked growl as he staggered toward the open window just as Maria finally managed to get herself into a seated position. "Danny!" Jamie shouted as the fog in his brain finally cleared long enough for him to stare in horror at the scene unfolding four stories below. "Danny!"

"Jamie…" Maria managed as Jamie turned to her with a wild-eyed glare. "Danny…where is…he?"

"Outside," he replied with a weak tone as he tried to radio for help.

"What!"

XXXXXXXX

"Anthony!" Erin shouted as she ran toward her detective with Frank a few feet behind. They had been in the elevator on the way up when the blast was felt; jolted the steel box for a few moments before it spit them out on the second floor; which forced them to have to run the rest of the way up to the scene of the commotion; with a few uniformed officers right behind them.

Erin dropped to her knees beside her fallen detective and friend and then looked at the weary nurse who tended to him; while Frank rushed past and into Danny's room.

"Hey…doll…" Anthony replied with a small huff as he looked up and offered a weak smile.

"He needs to get to the ER."

"Their trying to restore power to the elevators right now," the nurse replied as Anthony's brow furrowed.

"What happened?"

"Sia Wilder…get off two grenades."

"Oh…no…" Erin whispered as Frank disappeared into Danny's room. "Danny…"

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie!"

"Dad…" Jamie stammered and then quickly regained his composure as Frank stood in the doorway. "Commissioner…" he tried once more as Maria pursed her lips and looked up at Frank.

"Danny's out the window with Sia!" Jamie exclaimed in haste. "My radio's broken and I can't radio the ground officers."

With his phone still intact, Frank raced for the window and then looked down in horror. "My…God…" he offered in shock as his oldest son lay motionless atop a parked truck with Sia's body draped across his.

Despite feeling like she was sporting some internal injuries, Maria hurried after Jamie, out of Danny's room, past Anthony and Erin and headed directly into the emergency stairwell to go down to the street and hopefully stop Sia Wilder for good. Frank had already radioed for help and decided to stay with his daughter and help whoever he could.

 _"Jamie?"_

"Eddie! Are you still with Chan?"

 _"Just outside the ER. What's going on?"_

"Get to the south side. Danny and Sia just jumped out the window! Explain later."

"He better be okay," Maria huffed as they neared the second floor landing.

"How did we not see this coming?"

"Because she has nothing to lose….and just proved it," Maria answered with a small hiss. "Hell hath no fury. Danny better be alive when we get there."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Stop her…duck…Maria!...she's got…parachute…bungee…window…MOVE!'_

Danny's bolted jolted awake a few seconds later only to realize that he had fallen into the back of a truck, that was now speeding away from the scene of Sia Wilder's latest attack – the hospital. He tried to twist himself around; his brain telling the rest of his body the pain would have to wait until he had ended this game for good. But, the pounding in his head matched that of his chest and heart and he wondered if he'd live long enough to take his next breath.

But he wasn't just about to give up and let her win. He had too much to live for and he had to now fight for that. Danny tried to twist himself around, but found that he was unable since his left hand was cuffed to the bed liner of the truck that Sia now sped to their final destination.

"I hope your bitch partner is dead!" Sia yelled out the open back window as Danny's jaw instantly set.

"She'll be on us in a matter of time…and trust me; you'll wish you had just kept dealing with me!" Danny shouted as he desperately tried to find something…anything he could use to get himself free. His fingers, mostly hampered by adrenaline shakes finally settled on what felt like his universal handcuff key.

"This is how it should have been from the start Danny…just you and me…at the end."

"Could have picked a better setting," Danny huffed as she hit a bump in the road and his whole body grimaced in pain.

"Oh don't worry…this isn't the final setting."

"Why are you in such a hurry to die?" Danny asked loudly as the truck continued to speed at dangerous levels. As he worked to get the key into a steady enough position to undo the cuff, he wondered how he would get her to pull over or stop the truck altogether. In her current state of mind, he knew she was capable of flipping it, crashing it or worse yet…diving into the Hudson before he could get the cuff completely off.

But just as he had tried to formulate a plan, he noticed she glanced back and saw that the he was trying to free himself, and instantly jerked the truck to the right, which forced his body to jerk left, his head to slam into the side of the truck bed and his arm to jerk awkwardly. Fresh pain now coursed through his body, but he knew he couldn't give up. Giving up would mean death and that wasn't an option.

He had lost his phone in the blast, so he had no way to get a signal to his brother to track their movements and he lost his gun either in the blast or the fall and had no way to even the playing field and force her to stop.

 _You just need to get free and try to either grab her through the small back window or try to take her on the driver's side and hope she doesn't crash into something that'll take him out at the same time._

Another jerk of the truck to the left and his already battered body rolled and slammed into the right side of the truck bed, his time he felt a warm trickle start to slide down the right side of his temple and knew she had just drawn another bout of fresh blood.

"Just….concentrate…Jamie will find you…you know that," Danny muttered as he finally got the cuff unlocked and then raced to formulate his next move. "He just….better hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"Officer Reagan! I have that tracking number for the truck!"

"Thanks Louie," Jamie replied as he took the small receiver and then glanced down just as Eddie and Maria looked down at the small LED display.

"Damn she's moving fast! She's going to get Danny killed!"

"Let's go!" Jamie declared as he bolted for his cruiser with his partner in tow.

Maria got into their silver dodge and raced after Jamie. Danny had tried to make sure that she he took the brunt of the blasts and that forced her heart to ache with the same intensity as her head. But much like Danny, she'd worry about her own pain later. "Hang on Danny…I can't lose you now."

XXXXXXXX

Danny rolled over onto his belly and prepared to get to his knees and take down Sia Wilder for good. But just as he was about make his move, she glanced back, narrowed her dark eyes and slammed on the breaks. The move forced Danny, curse as he was propelled forward into the back of the truck, his head connecting oddly with the open window.

"You'll never win!" Sia hissed as she tried to swerve the truck to the right and throw Danny off balance once more. She wanted to make him hit his head long enough for her to pull over and recuff him. But she was running out of time and so just jerked the truck to the left and hoped that something would work.

It wouldn't.

Danny was able to brace himself and knew he had to make his final move. If he couldn't get her to slow down on her own merit; him asking was out of the question, the he'd have to resort to drastic measures.

He had obtained the item from the evidence locker. He hated it. It forced his whole body to offer up a shudder and for a few seconds he felt his stomach lurch and almost throw up whatever contents he still had inside. Which wasn't much.

 _You need to do this…you can do this…_ his mind urged as he took a deep breath and then played his final card. The one that would win him not only this round but the whole game.

"Sia."

"I don't want to…talk!" She shouted as she tried to serve the truck once more.

But Danny was ready and so steadied himself and while still on his knees pressed his face in between the small open back window.

"Sia," Danny tried once more.

This time his ploy worked and she glanced up. A few seconds and then down but a few seconds later she looked back up and he instantly felt the consequences of his actions. Her foot landed in between the gas and the brake as she twisted her head around to see the face that now looked back at her.

"Thomas!" She cried out with a sigh of relief in her voice. "But…where's Danny?"

"He's gone…" Danny replied through the Wilder mask. "It's just you and me now."

"I knew you'd come back for me!" She replied with a happy smile as her eyes flooded.

"Just you and me…" Danny tried once more.

"Just you and me," she repeated as Danny felt the truck starting to slow.

He wasn't sure he could chance telling her to pull over as the charade might be over but at the same time, he had to give his brother a chance to catch them.

"Sia…listen to me."

"Thomas…I was so alone…so afraid…I did as you said. I got rid of the distraction."

"Good girl. Now I need you to pull over so I can get inside."

But instead of slowing down, Sia pushed down on the gas pedal and then looked up with a wicked glance. "Til … death!"

XXXXXXXX

"Baez, turn on Foster! We should have them in a few blocks."

"Copy!" She answered as she pressed down on the pedal a bit harder. "Come on Danny…hang on…can't lose you now…can't…"

She rounded the corner but instead of seeing the truck start to slow due to the red and blue about to close in on her, the truck continued to speed toward some cement blocks.

Danny glanced back and caught the flashes of red and blue and breathed a small sigh of relief. But that was short lived as he felt the truck gaining speed.

"Sia…"

"For us Thomas…so we can be together…" she whispered as her eyes stung with fresh tears and her fingers tightened their grasp around the steering wheel. His plan had been solid, a good plan from the start, however, he failed to factor in her abject hatred for life itself - her own included and so in the end, it wouldn't  
have mattered who's face she saw, she wanted it to end. On her terms.

She lined up her target in the near distance and sped directly for it. "Til…death!...Danny Reagan!"

However, Danny, being tired of her having the upper hand, ripped off the mask and got himself upright in the back of the truck. He had to end things on his terms. As the world sped past, he steadied himself and then prepared to jump on to the driver's side running board. With his right hand clasped to the side panel, he jumped down and a few seconds later, his left fist sailed through the open window and connected with Sia's jaw, which forced her to swerve to the right in anger but keep going; vengeful determination forcing her to speed toward her painful destiny.

Danny held on and hit her one more time before he literally started to crawl into the driver's side to get at the key. He knew if he pulled it out, the steering wheel would lock and a painful accident would ensue. But he had to take that chance. It was his game to end now and he wasn't about to pass up that moment. It was time to take back the future.

His frantic fingers managed to land on the key and as he pulled it he shut his eyes and said a prayer.

In an instant, everything changed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh so life has been a roller coaster as of late but I hope you are all still with me and liking this story! and oh yikes! Well I wanted to have the final showdown a desperate attempt by Sia but of course for Danny to have the final act and end things on his terms. And I wanted it different than Thomas but is it really over? Would love your thoughts on this before you go and thanks so much! And of course I couldn't kill Anthony! Love him too much!


	27. A Time to Heal

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 27 – A Time to Heal**

* * *

Danny laid on the ground for what seemed like a slow eternity as a barrage of images raced past his subconscious as his body fought to come back to reality.

 _Linda…Thomas Wilder …Maria…Sean…Jack…Jamie…dad…grampa…my boys…partner…wife…sister…brother…mother…Sia Wilder…killer…LOOK OUT…DANNNY!_

"Ahhh!" Danny's breath sucked in the same time as his lungs let out a painful gasp and his body jerked painfully. His head pounded as his thundering ears picked up the faint sounds of first responders in the near distance. "Maria…" he whispered with a small wheeze as his brain ordered his watery eyes to try to focus on what was happening around him.

"Danny…"

He heard her soft plea and twisted his head to try to fix on the voice of his partner. He had been thrown from the side of the truck upon impact of the crash and saw her trying to crawl toward him.

"Sia…where…is she…?" He managed as he finally managed to get himself to a seated position. He looked to the left and noticed the truck front buried in the debris of splintered wood from a large tree and twisted metal from two small cars parked on either side. And right in the middle of it all…slumped over the steering wheel and not moving was the body of their perpetrator.

"Make sure…she can't…escape…"

"10-4…" Baez replied as she offered him a weak smile and then tried to stand up. But as soon as he managed to push himself to his knees, Danny noticed that something wasn't right.

"Maria…?" He asked as her face screwed in pain. "What's…"

"Danny…" she uttered weakly as her right hand came away from her side; the absence of pressure instantly showing him what she had been trying to hide – a terrible wound. "I need…help…" she stated before she collapsed before his gaze.

"BAEZ!" Danny shouted as he forced himself to push past his own pain and hurry toward his fallen partner. But just as he reached her, he glanced up to see Sia slightly twitch and knew he couldn't let her get away – again.

"Get…her…" Maria told him in a weak tone as Danny quickly glanced to his right to see Jamie's police cruiser racing toward them.

"Jamie…hurry…" Danny stated breathlessly as he noticed Sia's movements starting to gain momentum. His right hand automatically went for where his gun normally resided only it wasn't there, it was lost in the vehicular melee along with his cuffs.

"Curse…you…Danny…Reagan!" Sia Wilder's voice hissed as she tried to pull herself free of the mangled wreck. But her legs were trapped and she knew she had only mere moments to get herself free and escape before Danny's brother would be upon her and she'd be spending the rest of her life behind bars. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as her fists balled and started to strike the now deflated airbag and heavily cracked dashboard.

"Come on….come on…COME ON!" She shouted as she tried once more to yank herself free. She looked over at Danny who rushed to help his partner, who had pushed past her own internal injuries to help him bring their common enemy to justice – her. She leaned back against the seat in anguished defeat just as Jamie's NYPD cruiser came to a screeching halt and him and his partner rushed toward her.

"Danny!"

"Go I'll get her!" Eddie told Jamie.

"Maria…come on…can't lose you now…" Danny whispered as he cradled his partner's body in his grasp. And despite his own painful injuries, his one thought was to get her to medical aid. He looked down at her peaceful expression, her perfect olive skin marred with faint traces of blood and soot smudges. "Maria…open your eyes…stay with me!"

"Danny!"

"Jamie…call for a….medic!" Danny stated urgently as Jamie quickly knelt by his brother's side.

"On their way."

"Get Sia…she can't…escape!" Danny uttered with a few gasps as he looked up to see Eddie lecturing Sia about why she was trapped and going to be spending the rest of her life behind bars.

"It's over Danny…"

"Hospital…blast…" Danny tried as his speech started to slow.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…fine…" he lied as he looked back down at his unconscious partner. "She came here…she was bleeding inside…damn it why didn't you stop her!" Danny growled at Jamie who merely pursed his lips but didn't reply to that question.

Instead he answered, "Anthony was injured but will live. Erin's with him now."

Danny simply nodded and then looked back down at Maria in his grasp as the medic's finally arrived. "So gonna give you an earful…" he whispered as his eyes slightly watered. "But you can't die on me now…I need you…I can't survive this without you," he continued in a low tone as he was now alone with her; Jamie had gotten up to check to make sure Sia couldn't escape.

"Sir…"

"No I can't…"

"We need to help you both!" One of the medics stated excitedly as they started to swarm around them in valiant efforts to get them to medical attention before anything more happened.

Jamie watched two firefighters rush toward him with materials for cutting Sia Wilder free; flanked on either side by two to three uniformed officers.

"Did…she die? Danny's partner?"

"No, she'll be okay. Both of them will. End of the line for you," Jamie replied as a few of the officers automatically raised their guns when she flinched.

"Over…kill…" Sia looked at Jamie with a narrowed gaze.

"Never enough," Jamie retorted as she was finally freed and then lowered onto a nearby stretcher and cuffed to it. "You'll never get the chance again to hurt anyone," he told her firmly.

Instead of saying anything in return, Sia Wilder merely winked and then shut her dark eyes in defeat.

"Get her out of here!" Jamie ordered before he gave a few instructions to those around him secure and take care of the scene and then rushed back toward his cruiser with his partner in tow – racing back toward the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

 _'She's got a steady pulse but we need to get her into the ER right away to see if there are any internal injuries.'_

The next time Danny opened his eyes, his situation had once again changed. This time he was lying on a soft bed, with the familiar sounds of hospital machines around him and voices that brought him comfort instead of fear.

"Welcome back."

Danny tried to sit up to face his father directly, but Frank's hand gently pushed him back down to the soft bedding.

"Where's Maria?"

"Next door, she's resting. She had a ruptured appendix when she went after you."

"Damn it," Danny gently growled as his voice brought the attention of his two sons who rushed into the room at hearing their father's voice. "Hey…guys…" Danny smiled as he offered them both a hug and then looked up at them with adoring smiles.

"You okay dad? Or is this…a scam?" Sean asked as Danny's lips gently chuckled before crunching into a painful wince.

"This is real stupid," Jack scolded his brother before Frank interjected with a scold of his own.

"Erin's checking on Anthony, who's asking for real Italian baked pizza but she'll be right back," Frank told him with a small smile. "She said checking on you two should be cause for a pay increase."

"She's right…" Danny smirked as he looked at his father with a heavy frown. "Sia…what happened?"

"She's heading for the medical facilities before the holding cell and then on to arraignment. But after all she's done and with evidence of collusion with Thomas, she won't ever see the outside of a cell in her lifetime," Frank assured his family. "It's now time to heal. For all of us."

Danny nodded as he closed his eyes once more and allowed himself to fall back into what would be the first restful sleep in months. With his father watching over him and his assurance that his nemesis was where she belonged – behind bars and away from the public, he could finally allow himself to believe that everyone he cared about was safe.

XXXXXXXX

For a few seconds after he entered into the hallway to go and see his partner, Danny stopped and looked around. They were in another part of the hospital, a part that wasn't damaged by the blast that Sia Wilder had orchestrated. He felt his stomach instantly tighten as his minds eye conjured up an image of Sia Wilder walking toward him and he had to hell himself that it wasn't real and she wasn't there.

 _'We'll always be with you Danny…'_

This time Wilder's voice said **we'll** , plural – and that forced Danny feel a chill run up his spine. "He's gone…she's in jail for life," he muttered before he pushed past his small limp and then headed for his partner's room.

He wasn't expecting to find her awake but was pleasantly surprised when he poked his head into the room and saw her awake and alerted by his movements.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself," she offered as she watched him limp into her room and up to the chair beside her bed. "You should be…resting."

"I am," he smiled as he leaned down and planted a soft, warm kiss on her forehead; an action that made her smile instantly widen.

"This is resting?"

"Well…you shouldn't have come after me…when you were so injured," he told her with a heavy huff as he eased himself down into the chair beside her bed.

"Really? You're going to lecture me?" She retorted as his brow gently furrowed.

"I'm the one who's supposed to act crazy."

"I'm not sorry…"

"You could have bled out," Danny argued back as he felt his agitation start to rise.

"Danny…" Maria quickly stopped him as he looked at her in defeat. "Is she…dead?"

"No, but she'll never see the light of day again," Danny told her as he leaned in a bit closer; just unable to let go of the fact that he could have lost his partner for someone not worth dying for. "You uh…you could have died from internal bleeding."

"Had to stop her…what you would have done."

"Thought you stayed away from my bad habits?"

"Figured it was one…of the good ones," she replied with a smile as he shifted his chair a bit closer. "How's Anthony?"

"Think Erin's more demanding than he is," Danny gently smirks. "He'll be fine. One of the nurses was hurt also but no deaths and that is a win for us. A final win."

"You're alive…and that's the best win," she tells him warmly as his brow furrows heavily. "What's wrong…"

"I uh…I thought I lost you and…and that…I'm just glad you're okay," he told her as his hand slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. "I had to say that. Couldn't lose someone else I care about," he admitted as her heart rate started to elevate.

In the process of his hand reaching out to her shoulder, her hand also reached out and they met somewhere in the middle and the connection was made and their hands clasped. The connection lingered for longer than either had expected; the warmth started to spread to both their tired limbs.

"I promise...you won't lose me," she confessed in truth as his heart instantly comforted.

"So…what happens now?" Danny asked as he let his hand rest in hers.

"We start to heal…"

 _ **We**_ those two little letters put together gave him hope that he'd be able to weather the darkness of emotional turmoil that lay ahead now that his mind wouldn't be distracted by a merciless killer on his tail. He had to find him and his boys a new home to live in, he had to arrange a funeral service for his wife so he could put that part of the tragedy to rest and start to heal from the rest. He would continue to see Dr. Day and would make sure his boys did also; that would aide in their healing and would help the three of them draw closer together.

There would be so many firsts that lay ahead of him, but for the first time in weeks, as her hand gave his the strength he lacked, he wouldn't have to do it alone.

And that was something the Wilders could never destroy. They had tossed out the most heartless revenge imaginable but in the end his revenge was served up blue – Sia Wilder would be forced to spend the rest of her life knowing she failed.

"Hungry?" Danny asked as his mind forced him back to the present moment.

"Think you can get Anthony's cousin to deliver some homemade Italian food?" Maria asked with a small smile.

"Oh…I think that can be arranged," Danny grinned as he held her gaze a few moments longer. And as he found solace in her eyes, for the first time in weeks he had a small feeling of inner peace.

* * *

 **A/N:** so I did waffle on Sia meeting her end but its hard to kill good bad guys in one go hehe so hope that's okay b/c you never know what might happen in future stories. But for now…it's time for our hero's to rest and heal. Please do review before you go and let me know how you liked this update and thanks so much!


	28. Looking into the Future?

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 28 – Looking into the Future?**

* * *

"So…how does it feel?"

Sia heard the low tone and looked up narrowed her gaze at the partially obstructed figured a few meters away. "How does…what feel?" She seethed as Danny took a step closer toward the bars but she remained in place. When the airbag deployed it had saved her life and ensured that no vital organs inside were dealt any permanent harm. So a few days later, after the hospital had released her into NYPD custody, she sits in her holding cell – waiting.

"To be defeated?" Danny asked with a hint of smug in his tone. "Because YOU LOST!" He ended with a small growl before he dialed back his angry tone. "Something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life!"

"If I choose that!" Sia shot back defiantly.

"Oh you can choose to take the cowardly way out but you'll still do it knowing you were beat!" Danny looked at her in anger as she finally pushed herself up off the bench, stood for a few seconds and then headed toward him. Despite, holding his ground, Danny could feel his heart rate start to beat faster and his stomach tighten into knots. But he refused to show her any kind of reaction on his part. He would not give her the satisfaction.

"Your wife is DEAD!" Sia hissed as Danny's fist balled, but he still held back.

"But she lives on in me…and my boys. And that's something you'll never have. In the end Thomas lost everything."

"NEVER MENTION HIS NAME!"

"Have a nice life _Thomas_ ina," Danny chirped as he turned to leave.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE OF ME! NEVER!"

"I already am," Danny uttered in a tone that was quiet to anyone else around but loud enough to drive home the point to the one set of ears in that area that mattered – his nemesis.

As soon as he was outside, Danny paused on the steps and then took a deep breath and closed his eyes a few seconds. A few days of rest had passed, but his body still ached and begged for him to sit down and just rest. And while, before the last few showdowns with Sia Wilder had happened, he might have scoffed at that, there was nothing he wanted more in that moment.

He started down the steps with a smile on his face, but that slowly faded as he thought about the real reason he was there – to stare into the face of his wife's killer only to know that despite his brave words, in the end he was the real loser. That thought made his heart heavy, but at the same time, he knew he had to be strong for his boys and that was what his new mission was now.

But as soon as he felt his anxiety starting to rise, he had only to look up at the person waiting for him and instantly those feelings started to dissipate.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Not as much as I thought, but at least now you can say I told you so."

Danny smiled at his partner and knew it not for her quiet strength and confidence to remain at his side, he would have emotionally caved past the point of no return.

"Doesn't feel that good in this case," Maria replied as she remained resting against the side of the dark police sedan.

"Doesn't," Danny echoed as he leaned against it beside her, the two of them facing the federal building. "This morning I woke up and…and it just felt…strange."

"Why?"

"I've spent so much time trying to get her and put an end to her murderous rampage that I now…it kept me from working on arranging a funeral and when I wasn't working on it…"

"It was like she wasn't actually gone," Maria interjected as Danny nodded somberly. "Makes sense."

"Not realistic though," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "And not good for the boys either. I gotta keep us all grounded in reality and that reality is…Linda's gone and not coming back."

"Well you can always look forward to going in tomorrow and putting those cold case guys to shame," she gently nudged him which produced a smile on his face.

"Well you'll be with me."

"Yeah but I'm actually looking forward to it," she tossed back with a smile as she finally pulled away from the car and pulled open the passenger door to get in.

Danny just shook his head as he too pulled away and headed for the driver's side to get in. For a few seconds he glanced up and saw Thomas Wilder standing on the steps of the large building, looking back at him with his trademark, twisted smile.

 _'I'll always be with you Danny boy…'_ Wilder's smug laughter filled his head as the image started to slowly dissipate before Danny's eyes.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…coming," he gently huffed as he got into the car and slowly eased himself down into the front seat. "Feel like I can finally start to move on now," Danny confessed in half-truth; saying it mostly for his own benefit, but it seemed to reconfirm it a bit more saying it out loud. "At least…it sounds good to stay it out loud."

"It'll come," Maria told him quietly as her hand briefly brushed his and then pulled back.

"Hope so. Think I'll still let Erin plan the funeral stuff. I gotta work on our next living arrangements. With the house mostly gone…we have to rebuy everything and…and I spent so much time on this damn case…" he groaned as he glanced over at her a few seconds and then back at the road. "I feel like I have let them down…neglected them."

"They understood."

"What? That I spent so much time obsessing over the same case their mother hated and that I broke a promise to her?" He shook his head as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

"They don't blame you."

"I know…they don't have to. I blame me."

"Guess that's normal given what happened," Maria stated in truth as he nodded in agreement. "Hang a right here."

"Why?"

"It's lunch and we're hungry."

"We?" Danny arched his brows as she smiled and nodded.

"We," she repeated as he just followed her direction.

It felt good just to sit down and try to eat something with a case looming over their heads. But even still Danny's mind couldn't get Wilder's face out of it for longer than a few tormented seconds.

 _'I'll always be with you Danny. ALWAYS! You'll never be free of me.'_

"Danny?"

"Yeah, still here…I think. Or maybe not," he replied with a small shrug as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm all the boys have now right?"

"Ri…ght…" Maria said slowly as Danny's lips pulled tightly and he shook his head. "Don't make any rash decisions without thinking it through with everybody."

"Yes dear," he retorted with a small hint of sarcasm as his brow furrowed. But before he could once again beat himself up for a comment that should have been reserved for someone that was no longer with him, her hand patted his and she quickly steered the conversation back to food.

"Well…?"

"Just what the doctor ordered. Thank you for caring," Danny replied slowly as Maria's face basked in the compliment.

"I do care."

He looked at her with a kind smile before he felt his heart starting to race a bit faster. "Speaking of doctor's…I'll drop you at home. I need to see Dr. Day."

"Course."

She looked at him in concern but knew that Dr. Day was the best person now to help Danny and by extension the boys start to work through the emotional turmoil that lay ahead of them.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah bright and early at the reject desk," he tossed back in sarcasm as her lips pursed. "I'll be there. And…I'll be nice about it."

"We'll see," she muttered as she offered him a sweet smile. "Need anything just call."

"I will."

"No you won't," Maria stated in a huff as she closed the door to the car and then turned to glance back. "See you tomorrow," he heard her say through the open window. He waved as he slowly pulled away and then eased back into the seat as he headed for Dr. Day's office.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny…this is a…surprise. Please come in."

"Busy?"

"Always," Dr. Michael Day retorted with a small smile. "But if don't have to summon the whole NYPD to drag you in here then this must be important."

"I went and saw her today."

Dr. Day leaned back in his chair and studied Danny's tense posture a few seconds before he leaned forward again and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "What did you hope would happen?"

"Hoped? Hoped to find her dead," Danny growled as Dr. Day's brow furrowed. "Right…wishing death on someone…that's wrong."

"But….understandable."

"Doc…?"

"Not justifying anything Danny, I'm just understanding your motive. However, I take it she wasn't dead and she gave you an answer that you want to ram down her throat right?"

"So far that she'll be crapping her words until she's dead!"

"Danny…"

"I wanted her to say sorry!" Danny interjected with a small yell before his posture regained composure.

"That would have been logical on her part but she always wasn't going to give you that satisfaction. She's not sorry and she wasn't about to tell you the lie you wanted to hear."

"Damn it doc!" Danny cursed as he pounded one balled fist into the next. "I have to go home to my boys and tell them that…"

"Tell them what? They don't need to know you went to see her. You told them she was alive and would spend the rest of her life in bars away from them and the public at large. They need to move on and heal from this and so do you."

"So?"

"So…going to see Sia Wilder again, under any circumstances would hinder any chance of an emotional recovery. She'll just keep playing with your emotions because she knows it gets a rise from you."

"She's behind bars!"

"And still in control of a good many things," Dr. Day retorted pointedly as Danny's blood started to boil. "Get mad at me all you want, that just shows that you believe these words."

"And I hate that you're right!" Danny growled as he pushed himself up off his chair and then headed over to the window. "How…do I beat her at this game?"

"For starters…don't go and see her again, unless you are called for a trial if there is one. She'll just use that as fodder to twist your emotions around on you. She's had years of training and when it comes to emotional manipulation you are not even close to being in the same league. You won, go and live your life now. You have your boys and you need to rebuild a home for them. Focus on that and let her run her course in the system."

"But…"

"No buts…she'll never give you what you want and she knows that and revels in it. But you know that also and you need to come to terms with it."

"I can't…"

"You have to find a way to…there is no option unless you want her to win," Dr. Day entreated Danny to sit back down.

"I can't picture the future. It's only dark and empty."

"That's because you're thinking about what the Wilder's want you to. Close your eyes for a minute."

"Doc…"

"Really? You're going to argue with me?" Dr. Day retorted as Danny's lips pursed. "Close them."

"Fine," Danny huffed as he leaned back in the chair and then closed his eyes.

"I want you to picture yourself someplace warm and tropical."

"Warm and tropical…fine…" Danny gently groaned as he tried to picture something other than Wilder's laughing face in his mind's eye. But fighting to provide him with a happy thought, his mind was able to think back to a discussion with his partner and slowly the anxiety started to subside.

"Where are you Danny?"

"Aruba," his lips just automatically replied as they twisted upward into a soft smile.

"What are you doing there?"

"Sitting at a bar…Tiki bar," he replied as the smile remained.

"Can you feel the warmth, the slow pace, the smell of salt air and island food?"

"Yeah. Puerto Rican food."

"Okay…good," Dr. Day replied with an unseen shrug to Danny. "What else can you tell me?"

"It's…it just feels natural to be there."

"Are you there alone?"

"No…"

"Who's there with you Danny? When you look into your future at that happy scene…who are you sharing it with?"

Dr. Day had expected Danny to reply with his sons names or even his father…maybe even his brother, but he wasn't quite ready for the one word that Danny gave him.

"Maria," he whispered and then looked up in shock.

And that one word changed the whole session to follow.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I had to get a bit of Danny/Sia in there b/c she's just so great at giving us Danny angst! But how will Danny handle things now that he's confessed that about his partner? Hope you are all still liking this story and just wanted to add a bit more here so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	29. Trying to Rebuild

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 29 – Trying to Rebuild**

* * *

 _"Maria…"_

 _Oh what the hell did I do…_ Danny's mind raced around in a panicked circle as he and Dr. Day remained in a locked showdown of surprise and uncertainty.

Silence seemed to thicken as time started to slow; each of them contemplating the emotional gravity of that one simple word.

"I shouldn't have said that," Danny was first to break the silence. "We had been talking about the future and she mentioned a bar on a beach and it sounded so great after all the crap that was just….it was wrong…wrong…" Danny muttered as he pushed himself up, rubbed his face and slowly walked toward the window and stared absently at the setting sun. "Say it…already," he let out a weary sigh as he turned back to face his friend and physiatrist.

"Say what? What you said was wrong? The name of your partner, whom you trust, care about and who, I might add just risked her life to save yours? And after you told me about what you two discussed, your future after what was naturally a harrowing experience it seems natural. Plus she has been helping you with a lot since Linda's passing."

"But it should have been Linda's name! Or the boys…" Danny insisted with a strained tone. "It's only been a few months and…and damn I haven't even….it should have been Linda."

"If you're waiting for me to agree with you, you know I won't."

"Then tell me I was wrong!"

"Can't…do that either," Dr. Day says slowly as Danny slumps back into his chair. "What good would it do you, for me to tell you what you feel inside is wrong."

"Look, it's not that…"

"Why are you justifying yourself to me? You're the one who sets your future path, walks down that path and lives with the consequences of what you do along that path. We all do that."

"I know but…"

"Danny, it was a happy scene…maybe it's one that will be in your future or not. But when you thought of the word happy that's what came to your mind. You and Maria shared that moment together, when you talked about your futures. It's not like it was something devious. Who you choose to share your future with…is your business."

"Yeah…" he signed as he rested his elbows on his knees and then looked down at his fingers as they fidgeted a few moments before he looked up with a heavy frown. "Most times…when I think about the future I get…angry or upset or sad. It was just a nice thought to be on the beach with someone…I care about…as a friend," he added slowly as Dr. Day's lips twisted upward into a half smile. "What?"

"Hang on to those happy thoughts. You have a few more tough milestones ahead."

"Yeah and I'll be sitting at my wife's funeral thinking about being at a bar with my partner," Danny shot back in sarcasm as Dr. Day's brow furrowed.

"You want me to justify something either way, and you know I won't."

"I know…I just…it surprised me is all."

"Well…it did me too…at first," Dr. Day admitted. "Until you told me about that conversation you had. Then it made sense. After all the ugliness you faced in the past few months surrounding Linda's death, having something happy to think about and hold on to was fresh in your mind. Take that how you like."

"So…not wrong?"

Dr. Day merely returned a cryptic smile which made Danny just shake his head and stand up. "Go home and be with your boys. They need you and you need them. Much to discuss and plan."

"But…"

"It's been a long day for you Danny and you need rest and your boys and they need you," Dr. Day repeated with a kind smile. "Plan the funeral, attend the funeral, look for a new home and solve cases with your partner. The rest…you'll figure it out."

"Right," Danny exhaled heavily as he slowly pushed himself upright and then headed for the door to leave. "It's just that…when I see myself on the beach I feel happy…and I feel guilty about that."

"There's nothing wrong with happy thoughts. They are what make us get through the darkness. Goodnight Danny."

"Night Doc."

Dr. Day leaned back in his chair and offered Danny's tense frame a small smile as he disappeared from view. "Hold on to that happy thought Danny…it's the only thing that'll help you survive the next few months."

XXXXXXXX

"Danny?"

"Yeah…" Danny replied as he entered his father's home, draped his coat over the edge of the closest chair and heads into the quiet sitting room and eased himself down in front of an empty chair before his father.

"How was the session?"

"It was…" Danny paused as his brow furrowed. _You can't tell him about your partner…not right now….he wouldn't understand…ah hell even I don't…._ "tense."

"Meant to be but it should also help in the long run. Might not feel like it right now," Frank stated with a concerned expression. "I heard you went to visit Sia Wilder."

"Don't tell me I couldn't rub it in a little."

"Did it make you feel better?" Frank asked pointedly.

"A little," Danny replied with a glum tone. "Didn't expect…yeah I did. I expected her to show some kind of remorse now that she's stuck behind bars but nothing. She didn't give a damn. She's going away for the rest of her life…and it was like she was pissed because we arrested her."

"She's pissed because she was caught and that wasn't part of her plan. Just like it wasn't part of Thomas Wilder's plan."

"You honestly think she can be rehabilitated?" Danny asked sourly as Frank's lips pursed. "Right…everyone has the ability inside them to want to change."

"That's right. If she wants to change, for the better, she will. If not, she'll never be at peace."

"Don't think she cares about peace," Danny huffed as he leaned back in his chair. "How are the boys?"

"They did their homework but need you around. I know you had the mandatory session but you have tomorrow off."

"What? No Maria and I are working cold cases."

"You'll do that but you can cut out a few hours early and spend some time with them. Don't make me order it."

Danny uttered a small curse under his breath as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "It shouldn't be…a chore but work…work keeps me grounded. And yet it was the one thing Linda and I fought most about."

"Was it just the Wilder case? Or was there others?"

"The ones that were…gang related."

"She had reason to worry."

"She was killed because of me!" Danny spat sourly as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Hey bud…what's going on?"

"Nothing," Sean shrugged as he came and slouched into the corner of the empty couch. "Did you work today?"

"Nope. Finished up a few things at the hospital and then…had lunch with my partner and went to see Dr. Day."

"Is Maria going to come back and make dinner for us again?" Sean asked innocently; which prompted Danny to look up in surprise.

"I…" Danny stammered as he paused to find the right words.

"Detective Baez is on leave also Sean."

"Okay," he shrugged. "She cooks really well."

"That she does," Danny replied as he tried to keep the soft smile that tugged at the corners of his lips from growing bigger. "But she's a friend of the family so…so when we get back to our routine and…and have our own place then maybe."

"She's welcome at family dinner anytime Danny. You know that. She always has been."

"I know but…"

"Think mom would've been okay with it?"

"She…"

"Your mother liked and respected Danny's partner and she would have been fine with her at the table."

"I'll see."

"Cool," Sean replied casually as Frank offered his grandson a warm smile. "When is the funeral?"

"Aunt Erin just texted me all the details," Danny replied as he pulled his phone.

"Details for what?"

"Hey come join us," Danny told his oldest as he moved himself to the middle of the couch with both sons on either side.

Frank watched with a warm smile as the three of them interacted and discussed funeral arrangements that would be held for Linda Reagan on the weekend; only a few days away. About a half hour later, both boys said their goodnight and headed back toward their temporary rooms while Danny felt himself fighting fatigue.

"Try to get some rest," Frank mentioned to his son as they two of them stood up to exit the room. "Did Dr. Day give you any pointers to at least a few hours of solid rest?"

"Yeah…find a happy place or thought and hold on to it."

"You have lots of those," Frank replied as he patted his son on the back and then offered him a tender hug. "We'll get through this week together, but even after that…we'll always be here for you."

"I know," Danny answered with a small smile as he pulled away and slowly trudged down the hallway to his small, temporary bedroom. It didn't take him long before he was dressed in sweat pants and a tee shirt and trying to tell himself that he will be able to get some solid rest as he turned off the light and tried to get some rest. But his mind was tormented as he tried to focus on the day he and Linda got married but then all he saw was her death at Sia's hands and his heart would race.

"Damn it," he cursed as he rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut. He told himself that with the funeral looming, his emotions would be on overdrive and he'd be right. But even still…when he told himself to think of a happy place, he was on the beach, in Puerto Rico, at an open air bar and it was his partner at his side as they shared smiles and drinks and his conscience plagued him further.

Sleep wouldn't be restful.

XXXXXXXX

"You look like hell."

"Morning to you too," Danny tossed back at his partner with a sarcastic chirp. "Ready to crack those cases?"

"Danny…"

"Erin's taken care of all the funeral stuff and I'm going to clock out a bit early and pick up the boys and take them for supper to our favorite pizza place but…but I gotta work in the meantime. Dr. Day said it would be good for me."

"How did the session go yesterday?" She inquired innocently.

"It was good…yeah," Danny replied quietly.

"He give you any pointers to keep the anxiety away?" Maria asked him directly as he looked at her with a somewhat defeated expression.

"Yes."

"What did he say?" She pressed in wonder.

 _Yes…picture myself on a beach with you…_ his mind whispered in silence. _I can't tell her that…_

"Danny?"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Danny…so just a bit more to come here but since so many asked for a bit more on the session where he said his partner's name I had to finish that up and hope you all liked it! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	30. Looking Ahead

**Title: Revenge is best served Blue  
** **Chapter 30 – Looking Ahead**

* * *

"Danny?"

"He told me to find a happy thought and hold on to that. And I have a few," he answered in half-truth. Of course he couldn't tell her the entire truth, especially not a few hours before his dead wife's funeral; that would seem wrong. But he also couldn't deny there were feelings starting to stir inside, feelings that he didn't want to extinguish.

"Well…that is good advice," she replied as she leaned in a bit closer and rested her hand on his arm, as he looked up in wonder. "I'll always be here for you," Maria promised as his anxiety settled a little. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"No not ready. But I know it's necessary and a part of the healing process," Danny admitted with a glum tone. "Just glad you'll be there."

"Course. So you think you can concentrate on a case today?"

"Do your worst," he replied with a small smile. Work kept him focused and grounded and she understood that, and right now he needed that strength and understanding more than he could say. As he watched her head back to her desk with a file in her hand, he appreciated her attention more and more and for a few seconds he felt a few pangs of guilt because he wanted to compare her appreciation for the job and reminded himself that wasn't fair.

"Okay so….Sophie Lawson," Danny read the top of the file. "20 years ago. Murdered. Suspected…her brother?"

"And here is something interesting…a recent hit to a social media page."

"Who's the owner?"

"Former girlfriend."

"Let's go pay her a visit."

The day would go by faster than he expected and it wasn't long before he told his partner, they'd finish the case on Monday and he would see her the next day.

"See you tomorrow. Go home to the boys."

"I will and thanks."

"For what?" Maria asked as she gave him a brief hug.

"For just being here. Just…being you."

"Always."

With that Danny stepped into the early evening air and pulled his jacket a bit closer. There was a slight chill in the air, which only heightened his nervous feeling. But as he stopped and picked up a large pizza and went home to his boys, some of that nervous anxiety subsided.

"I'm home!"

"Hey dad!"

"Hey!"

Frank and Henry with Erin in the kitchen helping with the last minute funeral preparations so he plunked himself down in between his boys and put the pizza on the coffee table before them.

"So…arrest anyone today?"

"Or shoot anyone?"

"No, today was kinda boring," Danny told them with a small shrug. "How was school? Sean, how did that play turn out?"

"He sucked," Jack snickered as Sean shot his brother a warning glare.

"Come on now…tell me what happened. Jack, you're next."

"He bombed his project."

"What?"

"Idiot!"

"Hey now…" Danny started as he gave Jack a playful swat on the back of his head. And while they bantered on for the next few hours, for Danny it actually felt somewhat like what he had been used to – Linda was working and he was hanging with his boys as they ate their favorite pizza and talked about their day. But as the evening started to wind down and his boys talked about the funeral the following day, his heart sunk once more and he was hit with his morbid reality.

He said goodnight to his boys and then sat in the stillness a bit longer until he was joined by his father, grandfather and sister. The talk was kept to a minimal but it wasn't long before each of them said their goodnights and offered supportive hugs and he was once again left alone in the stillness of the room.

At one point Frank heard sniffling coming from the quiet sitting room but held himself back as he told himself that Danny needed this time to reflect and continue with the grieving process. There would always be lots of time for comfort.

That night Danny didn't get much rest, nor did he expect to. He tossed and turned most of the night as his mind replayed a mixture of happy memories of his life with Linda and tormented images of her death and the aftermath. The next morning he awoke with an aching heart and a pounding head.

XXXXXXXX

For Danny the day was a blur; he woke up, had breakfast with his family, at least there was food but he didn't feel like eating, then he helped to get the home ready for after the funeral service, then the funeral service and then off to the cemetery and then…

He sensed someone nearing him and dared to lift his watery gaze as his partner neared and offered her a small smile.

"Want me to go?"

"No, I uh…just seems so real now," he confessed with a small huff as he looked past the granite tombstone toward the misty horizon. "Everyone said it was a nice service but uh…but I just kept telling myself…any moment now she's gonna march up to me and tell me this was all a big joke to get back at me for breaking my promise. Never happened."

She had no words to help ease his pain and in reality didn't know what to say that would comfort him in that moment. Instead she dared to take a few steps closer, reached out her hand, took his and squeezed it tenderly. He looked up at her and she simply nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," he managed warmly.

"For what?" She asked in wonder as their hands remained clasped.

"Just for being here. Needed that today."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He gave her a nod as their hands finally broke apart but they remained in close proximity to the other.

"I just…I feel like I don't know what to do now. All this stuff we had planned. As a family…well the four of us and now…now I just don't know what to do."

"Take things a day at a time right?" Maria countered softly as they remained fixed in place while the mist around them started to get heavier.

"Yeah."

"If you need a help house hunting or just checking out potential landlords, I can do that. You know…take out the shady ones," she gently laughed as his anxiety lessened a little. "But today you need to be with your family."

"You are family."

She could only smile under his words but knew that he needed to be with his immediate family – the boys needed him, especially today.

"You are coming to the house right?"

"I'll be there. Take your time here."

"It's getting colder. Might start to rain. I can…come back later."

"Danny."

"I know where I am needed right now."

"Me too," Maria agreed as she gave his hand one last squeeze and the two of them shared a comforted moment. A few seconds later they both turned around and started to head back to the waiting car, got inside and then started for Frank's home.

For the next few hours, Danny's mind would be distracted by close friends, family and co-workers; the Reagan household would be abuzz with chatter, tears, laughter and reflective conversation. And for that he'd be thankful. But as his father reminded him and would continue to remind him, it was when he was alone, when at his emotional darkest that he couldn't turn inward or isolate himself from those that cared about him; that's when he'd need them most.

As the busy evening started to draw to a close, Danny looked over at his boys who were seated on either side of Maria, showing her family pictures and offering story after story of one family adventure after another – something she delighted to hear. She would ensure that their mother's memory was kept alive, never jealous or wary of any attention Linda Reagan would be given. And he'd come to appreciate that about her more than he could ever verbalize.

In the weeks to come, they'd both be back to work and the boys back into their regular school routine and Danny would finally get the emotional push he'd need from Dr. Day and his family to move out of his father's home and get a place of his own with his boys – one they could call their own and start to rebuild their new family situation with.

Then it would be trying to settle into a new routine in his life that, not of a regular husband and father, but that of a widower and single father. No husband title and that would take some getting used to.

But as Maria looked up and their eyes briefly met amidst the dwindling visitors she knew that feelings deep inside her heart were starting to develop and would only continue to grow. She'd want to try to bury them, but they would persist and in the end they'd win out and her dream of having that bar on a beach in a tropical paradise with the man she loved would come true.

And it would be something the two of them would share. Together.

"Linda would say you need more beer," Frank whispered to Danny as he joined his son in the living room, the two of them standing alone by the window.

"She would," Danny replied with a small chuckle.

"I am not going to lie and say it'll be easier now. Some days might be and some days won't be. But that's when you surround yourself with family and friends. Those of us that will always have your back no matter what. Always."

"Always," Danny whispered as Jamie neared them. Danny gave his brother a warm smile as Jamie gave Danny a half hug before they were joined by Erin.

"Anthony says we need more beer," Erin quipped as the four of them chuckled.

"Course he does," Danny deadpanned as he shook his head and the others laughed. "How is everyone's favorite Italian?"

"Happy to be back to fighting form and itching to get back to the action. You'd think being caught in that grenade blast would have taught him a thing or two."

"It did," Danny answered in haste. "Never take life for granted."

No one dared to argue that sentiment as they all knew it to be true. Madison soon joined them and then her and Jamie gave Danny one last hug and took their leave.

"Hey Danny boy…one last sorry," Anthony said as he approached. "For one night we'll put the wise asses to rest."

"Like that," Danny smiled as he gave Anthony a hug and watched him take his leave.

"See you tomorrow doll face," Anthony winked at Erin who pursed her lips and then looked at her family who looked at her in amusement.

"Don't…" she warned as she went in search of Nicki.

"I better go and check on dad," Frank mentioned as he offered Danny's back a warm pat. "He'll want to make waffles in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

"Goodnight son."

"Night dad."

"I guess I should go," Maria mentioned as the three looked up as Danny sat down on the armchair beside them.

"Only if you want."

"Maria said she'd come over and make that amazing lasagna again!"

"Guys…" Danny groaned.

"I don't mind," she looked up with a smile.

The four of them chatted for a bit longer until it was just Danny and Maria; the rest of the house had gone quiet, the rest of them to bed.

"Dreaded this day for so long and now…now I'm afraid of what'll happen tomorrow."

"Just take it one day at a time."

"Ah now you sound like the doc," Danny lightly chuckled. "Was glad he was here today."

"He's a good friend to you," Maria reminded him as Danny nodded in agreement.

"But I would have to agree. I'll just…hang on to future thoughts and that'll keep me going."

"That's all any of us have."

Frank would hear the last few words before he turned in and knew his son would be okay; he would mourn but eventually he'd find love again and he and his boys would have the family life they needed to keep them whole. And that would send him to bed with a little less anxiety.

"I should get going," Maria said as she finally stood up and the two of them slowly headed for the front door. "If you need anything…or the boys need anything, no matter the time. You just call."

"I will. And thank you…for everything."

"Always," she whispered as she leaned in, kissed his cheek and then pulled back with a smile. With that she pulled her coat tight and headed toward her car.

Danny watched as long as he could before he closed the door and went inside. He picked up a small picture of Linda and planted a small kiss on it before he put it down beside the others and then wandered into the stillness of the living room and slumped down into the soft armchair and let his body just sag into the folds.

His mind was a mix of all kinds of emotions; happy, sad, anger, defeat, joy and despair. But through it all, he kept holding onto the future thought of that exotic bar in a faraway destination without a care in the world. And that carried him into the darkness with a small smile on his face.

But while he would have a future filled with hope, someone else wouldn't be so fortunate.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Won't you come out and play with me…" Sia's words echoed in her quiet cell as she sat in the corner and rocked back and forth on her heels. "All fall down…like toy soldiers…" she paused and then started to laugh. "See you soon…Danny boy!"_

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well dear readers we have reached the end of this little adventure. I cannot write funeral scenes b/c it cripples me emotionally so I left that out on purpose. But I have so enjoyed writing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it and I want to thank you all for your continued support despite not being able to update on a regular weekly basis. I left it a bit open ended b/c their future is open ended but of course with the hint that they will start to have a future together and maybe a hint of trouble. Summer is going to be busy and I'll **try** to post a few shorter pieces but will def pick up once again in the fall and hope you all stick with us! So please do post a final review before you go (b/c that lets me know you want more!) and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


End file.
